


【骸云/初雾云】何处安放我们的光阴

by Matsukaze69



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsukaze69/pseuds/Matsukaze69
Summary: 梗概：彭格列十代首领决定销毁彭格列指环，然而这个决定同时将使存在于指环中的初代们的精神体消失……目录序一、远行者二、2×3三、互相缠绕的线四、为谁辛苦为谁甜五、旅程六、始作俑者七、昔我往矣八、今我来思九、如果伤痕永不消失十、VS大空十一、下克上十二、宁可我负天下人十三、总要开始自己长大十四、夜十五、Back to Radice十六、守望者十七、重要的——十八、共犯十九、南来劳，北来燕二十、被祝福而诞生的孩子们二十一、你所居住的街道二十二、（尾声）我无法从头再活一遍，可是我们却能从头再活一遍
Relationships: Alaude/Daemon Spade, Giotto | Vongola Primo & Vongola First Generation Guardians, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 3





	【骸云/初雾云】何处安放我们的光阴

序

长风从很远的地方吹来，并不迅疾，带着让人怀念的气味。它在地球上亿万年间到处漂泊，某个年代，曾经吹动过阿劳迪的发稍，掀起过斯佩多的衣角，见证过彭格列崛起的荣华，今后还将目睹它的灭亡。而现在，它温柔黯淡，正扑打到最前列的两人身上。

六道骸长长的头发开始飘起来。云雀觉得有点碍事，向一边闪了闪，站到骸的左侧。这给了骸一个很好的角度，可以拢住他的肩。气流被他们划破开，绕过他们散向身后。身后站着弗兰。库洛姆。还有其它人。从前没有这么多人。今后也许还有更多人。

弗兰向旁人介绍说，那位，就是凤梨头的那位。是我的师父。还有——

他因挨了一记叉子而停顿，少年很锲而不舍，带着三个洞的帽子下面仰仰脸：还有旁边那位，是我师娘。

结果拐子是打在六道骸头上。

打的人和挨打的人都在风里微笑。骸想起那时候的斯佩多和阿劳迪，他们也是一样地笑着，非常漂亮，罗马城里所有的雕像都比不上他们。几年能不能赶上几百年，一辈子能不能抵过一个轮回？他不知道，也不去想。所谓的交集，深入骨髓之后似乎反而简化又简化，最后大都梗概成了几句话：你好。你看。给你。抱歉。谢谢。再见。我爱你。我爱你们。

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

《何处安放我们的光阴》  
Where to Settle Our Times

CP：骸云+初代雾云  
文 BY 松风如在弦

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

一、远行者

谈判桌的对面，交涉代表把眼睛又往文件页上凑近了一点。狐疑满腹，又不好过多地表现出来，他只得用视线在纸张和来人的两点一线之间来回逡巡。  
怎么回事啊？  
眼前这位，虽然和资料照片上的彭格列雾守看上去相似得很微妙，但差别也同样很微妙。  
这发型、眼睛……还有扮相……

“那个……您是——”战战兢兢开口，又被鞋跟搁上谈判桌面的叩咚一声吓回去。水蓝头发的青年双手抱臂气势凌人，二郎腿翘得很有美感，靴底笔直朝向对方的脸，回答全部敬语装点：  
“阁下的听力和记性似乎堪忧？虽然我不介意再说一遍——雾之守护者，彭格列的。”  
“是是是……可是……”可是，彭格列雾守六道骸，这数据白纸黑字写的，他应该是个十七八岁的毛头小子才对——哪儿来这种穿越时空的大爷架势啊啊啊！！！  
“时间宝贵，我们快点开始吧。”小镜子一闪，可疑的雾守笑眯眯。龙套君这时注意到他周身散发着的奇妙微光，和毫不掩饰的戾气混合在一起。“哦对了，差点忘记说，您即将向我推销的这爿古建筑，它上百年前本来就是彭格列的产业哟……在我，还活着的时候。”

六道骸忍住胃里的难受感觉，沿着大街又拐了一个弯。他放弃了叫出租车的打算，总觉得坐了车会让自己更加晕眩。定睛看看路牌，哦，就是这条街。  
他急匆匆走了一路，觉得有点热，明明已经到了北意大利的秋天。湖滨的路朝着远处绕出了一道和缓的弧线，少年扯松了领带，揪揪衬衫衣领透出一口气。雪山的白和科莫湖的蔚蓝正一点点渗透进他瞳孔里。  
“斯佩多你该死的……”一出口发现这句无效，换一句，“你孙子的……”想想似乎连自己一起骂进去了，表情愈发纠结，当真是罄竹难书欲语还休。咬了咬牙：“你这……混蛋你怎么不叫醒我啊！！！”  
被谴责的那家伙靠着围栏站在那，如果不是造型略显犀利，可能真有被错认成街头雕塑的可能。骸停下脚步，这天阳光很好，穿过云端照射下来给斯佩多镀上了一层暖和的金色。他合着眼睛，一只鸽子站在他的肩膀上，这让周遭的氛围像一场安静的魔术。

“唔哼？”

青年转过脸来，这时候鸽子扑棱棱飞走了。“因为我看某个小鬼宿醉得不成体统，只好亲自出马。话说回来你的睡相可真不怎么样。”  
就只不想被这个家伙教训。骸也踅过去倚到栏杆上，嗅着湖上凉而湿润的空气，觉得比上午刚醒来时舒服了一些。斯佩多掏出几张纸递过来。“已经全部搞定了哦~交易文件都在这里。”  
扫几眼，被震惊到。“价压得这么低？！”简直和敲诈一样。  
“所以说只要亮出爷爷的名号，就足以敲山震虎。”斯佩多心满意足点头，无视旁边晚辈逐渐露出的欲哭无泪神色。“这叫祖荫懂么。”  
“您阴得过头了，老人家。”骸皱起眉，这动作加剧了他的头痛。“这分明是一锤子买卖吧！！！”接下任务的是我不是你，虽说今后能否再和这卖家维持关系他也不甚在意，虽说彭格列雾守本来就不是他自愿要当的，虽说黑手党神马的最讨厌了……  
想来想去求告无门，悲愤之余掏出手机劈劈啪啪拨了一串号码，“彭格列，能不能快点想办法把这祸害收了别让他再为害人间了……”山长水远话费高昂，那端的并盛正值半夜，泽田纲吉被铃声炸醒，被窝里迷迷糊糊接起来：“啊？”

在意大利到处跑了一年多，斯佩多也跟着他到处飘了一年多，六道骸喜欢横行天下的畅快，只是拖上了这么一位，召之即来，挥之不去，尽职尽责发挥余热，让少年刚上道就确切感受到光耀门楣的巨大压力。  
D•斯佩多之前也不是没有过兴风作浪，曾经几次三番把自己家族和友族敌族都搅合得人仰马翻。骸有时想，某种意义上这家伙应当是自己最深恶痛绝的一类人，不择手段，搬弄是非，彻头彻尾的黑手党。然而他总是从斯佩多身上看到和自己相契的某些东西，骚动的，惟恐天下不乱的，顽固的，张狂的，以及张狂过后，还能有着看上去意外安恬的容颜。  
有什么样一个地方，什么样一个人，能够包容他们纵情任性地过一生。那是骸想要寻找的，那也许是任何人都想要寻找的。出狱后他大部分时间都留在这个地中海岸的狭长国家，彭格列十代会在高中结束之后正式到意大利来发展，而六道骸的活动属于前哨运作。就像颗蒲公英被吹着到处走，一年下来他基本把各地跑了个遍。  
骸掐指一算，最频繁陪在自己身边的居然是斯佩多。青春寂寥，情何以堪，CP的箭头越洋跨海知向谁边。睁开眼睛只剩下这位百多岁的青年，顶着茂盛的凤梨叶茂盛的齐刘海，在他年满十八岁的那天晚上把一瓶酒递到了他面前。

“恭喜成人，亲爱的孩子。”

“帮倒忙……你这是纯属添乱……”回旅馆取行李的路上六道骸持续着怨念，斯佩多走得周正，毫不在意周围游客惊异打量他的复古造型。  
“下次按时叫醒你就是了。长辈的好意要懂得感激。你的酒量有待提高。”  
“你少引申两句会死吗——不会。好吧当我没说。”真是老而不死是为贼。他们拐进了一道暗巷，六道骸愤愤然，用指肚揉着太阳穴。“昨晚要不是你怂恿我——”  
“只不过是苏格兰威士忌——喔呀？”突然意识到了错误，“抱歉，看年份我还以为刚酿出没多久来着。”  
“在您那时代当然是没多久，现在可是上百年之后了！”  
斯佩多看少年脚底晃悠着走向自己前面。十七八岁，头发刚刚长过了肩膀，像丝一样，散下来的时候透着一些慵懒。藏青衬衫，明橙色领带，喜欢佩戴一些稀奇古怪的东西。名字叫“骸”，比他的“Demon”更加具有毁灭性的意味。与人周旋时很轻易就能占据焦点，亮出光鲜有毒的羽毛，漂亮掩盖着底下的利爪。  
也许想抓住一些东西，但总是刺伤它们；也许想用翅膀护住一些东西，但却无法带它们上路。斯佩多想了想，脱口而出又是一句苦口婆心：“借酒浇愁只不过是自欺欺人……”  
“库呼呼，说实话我认为你没什么欺的价值——”  
“恭弥。”

他一愣。

“‘恭弥’。对吗？”

骸慢慢转过去，斯佩多的眼神像酒杯里晃动的微光。“我说过你的睡相很没品，昨晚折腾了很久，你含含糊糊喊了好多次。”  
“我——”  
张开嘴，这次话却断了，一阵狼狈。他讨厌被这种眼神看穿，但只能勉强撑起生气的神色回视过去。有些意外地，斯佩多脸上并没有戳中重点之后的得意，走到他旁边，蓝眼睛隐隐的同病相怜，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你还是……再练练酒量。左后面有敌人。你看是开打还是直接幻术走人？”

==============================  
二、2×3

D•斯佩多从前也曾见过那个叫恭弥的少年，在六道骸用本体回到并盛的少数几次。既不自报家门也不敲别人家门，破窗而入理直气壮，猝不及防一拐就朝他劈下来。发现打错了人也不道歉，跨过冤死鬼直奔另一只凤梨，又是一拐子劈下去。  
现在的孩子真是……TT  
每次点起指环火焰就好像盛开的烟花，凌驾众生喷薄四射，耀眼但并不给人烧灼感。安静站着的时候眉眼依旧挑得凌厉，只是也会舒展而散漫，好像水面上细碎的阳光。合上眼帘的模样和阿劳迪有几分神似，但那时，云雀恭弥尚不懂得掩藏杀气，以及杀气之外的、很多感情。  
斯佩多想，自己和阿劳迪不同，对许多事情都有兴趣。比如说看看不同的时代，看看不同人的人生。亡灵重回世上走一遭，若不是旧仇未报，终归是旧情未了。

\----------------  
泽田纲吉坐在桌前默不作声吃饭。  
舀起一勺规规矩矩填进嘴里，忍不住偷偷抬眼往对面看。彭格列初代目坐在有软靠垫的椅子里，一手托腮，正笑微微地望着他。  
果然怎么看还是自己家的孙子最可爱了~~心  
目光无限慈爱，纲吉有点不好意思，低头继续努力演练餐桌礼仪。彭格列指环不会轻易响应使用者的召唤，所以能够像这样和自己的先祖共处在日常生活中，在从前是完全不能想象的。  
舌尖慢慢地失去了味觉，纲吉的思绪又回到了眼前的形势上。

前阵子接到六道骸莫名其妙的抱怨电话，内容充满欢乐的苦恼。新号码，再拨过去已经是空号。他知道这表示着骸的处境很不安宁，盯上来的敌人没完没了，必须打一枪换一个地方。  
对方目的，恐怕是为了抢夺彭格列戒指。  
最近黑手党之间争夺指环的风潮越来越表面化了啊……一想到骸因此而独自处在危险之中，纲吉心里就翻腾起来。绝对很不高兴的吧，那个人，明明最厌恶这种行当，真是难为他了。骸出狱之后彭格列给他和黑曜的待遇都非常优厚，纲吉也觉得那是必须的补偿，只是这既不能帮骸避开风险，也不能改变他在替黑手党效命的事实。  
有些镣铐锁在骨骼里，脱不掉，但你可以戴着它跳舞。骸是这样，纲吉希望自己也能——虽然他还刚刚开始学会努力。人总要继承一些东西，不一定是物质上的，不管他愿不愿意。这就是血脉。Giotto从桌子那头探身把餐巾纸递过来，这时轻柔触在他脸颊上，纲吉对上那明澈的金红色眸子，大脑一时当机。

“那个……您不吃吗？”

“谢谢你，纲吉。”金发青年愣怔了一下，抽回手来笑得很开怀。“我们只是残存意志固化成的实体，不需要吃东西的。”  
“这、这样么？”  
好想把脸埋进桌布下面去——  
“您知道其它初代守护者的情况吗？”像是掩饰窘迫，他这样问道。Giotto调整了一下坐垫，重新对十代抱以感兴趣的表情。  
“他们随时待命哦。不过我更希望他们趁着闲暇多做做自己喜欢的事，爱怎样就怎样~毕竟能出来一次真的很难得……尤其是……”  
初代目撩了撩前额的发丝，眼神茫远了些。“尤其是，已经到了这样迫在眉睫的时候……”

原来他们思虑的是同一件事情。情绪波动能够通过指环传递，而不同人的最终表现方式却大相径庭。骸也好Giotto也好，为什么总可以轻易把危机变成正常生活的点缀？他想象他们一样担当，想象他们一样和人谈笑风生，即使谋划也不动声色，想象他们一样，在自己趟过肮脏和黑暗之后，还能这样笑着给身边的人，递一张洁净的餐巾纸。  
“之前跟您提过的那件事——真的，谢谢您同意。”

Giotto听到这怀着深深歉疚和不忍的语气，心里一动，视线滑落到纲吉拿着汤匙的手指上，那里，彭格列传世之宝正像普通饰品一样发出蓝莹莹的光。初代目简单地摇摇头。  
“原本就没有什么可以永久，这才是世间的法则。”  
而且要谢也为时过早……蓦地想起某个人那双执拗的蓝眼睛，他觉得胸口又紧了紧，但没流露出什么。这时候又听见纲吉小心说：“如果——如果作为BOSS遇到了必须惩处敌对势力的情况，要怎么办才好呢？”  
“喔？”

这是请教啊一定是请教吧！喔喔喔可爱的孙子终于在向我讨教做首领之道了！！

纲吉觉得自己是不是说错了什么，因为他认为眼前这个人超死气状态之外似乎正逐渐显现出性格中某些天真烂漫的部分。虽说没有架子是好事啦……他看见Giotto满脸的跃跃欲试，潇洒一挥手。

“是我的话，就罚他们给彭格列进贡一百年份的西红柿哟~”

\---------------------------  
“第二个月了。”

手铐在桌沿轻轻一扣，云雀从小睡的姿势中迅速恢复备战状态，对上面那句提醒抱以微微的恼怒。  
“不用你管。”  
“我也没什么兴趣。”初代云守朝后从容一退避开他的袭击，“不过比起打架我认为你该先补习的东西还多得很。”  
“也许。”黑发少年甩了甩银亮的钢拐，只不过两三年，他已经开始拥有了和人进行沟通的初步耐性，阿劳迪想，有进步。看见云雀逐渐上扬的笑：“也许如此，不过比起学习别的东西我还是更乐意打倒眼前的你。”  
有进步——虽然还是有限。

他更多的时候只是躲。其实在战斗中躲闪和正面迎击同样重要，而闪避能让他更清楚地掌握对方路数与攻击习惯。对于云雀——阿劳迪向上跃开，拐子在他下方凶狠地把桌面劈成两半——对于云雀，他觉得自己似乎还要以此作为观察这孩子的主要手段。  
木屑乱溅，落在他风衣的衣摆又旋即飞散开，手铐嗖地一甩。云雀眯了眯眼睛，偏开脸防御的时候视线依然死盯着他，像极了即将朝猎物俯冲的鹰。柔软的黑发飘起来，如同宣纸上泼散的墨线，写意磅礴而凌乱。这样的人物，生在了自己百年之后的东洋，应当说得上是妙不可言的事情，只不过阿劳迪生性很少感慨什么。  
铁链刷地伸长，架住云雀源源不断的大力击打。阿劳迪开口，气息很匀称。“情报的数量。传递频率。复杂含义。利用价值。如何统计与分析。”  
少年开始皱眉了。“你是想说我应该先去补习数学吗？”  
“确切地说，是情报学。稍微动一点脑筋并没有害处，如果你想今后运作你的风纪财团……如果，你想得出关于六道骸行动的确切解释。”  
压在手铐锁链上的力量有了减轻。阿劳迪明白自己的话已经起了效用，云雀正在思考，并权衡着该如何作出利益最大化的决策。烦琐和枯燥的事务，他想，云雀恭弥也终于到了必须要接受这些的年龄——只是最大的危险并不在这里。  
“委员长……”草壁从门口躬了躬身，对满屋狼藉不敢卒视。云雀哼了一声，垂下武器掉头走开。

最大的危险在于，他在接受理性的同时，是否会有意或无意放弃一些东西……和伟岸毫不沾边、却是这个孩子之所以成为云雀恭弥的，最纯粹而夺目的那些部分。

“数据传输又开始了？”  
“是的，正在流入风纪基地。反向追踪也已经快要锁定，马上就能知道对方终端的所在地。”  
一个多月，不，应该是整整一年多。云雀攥紧了拳头。他随草壁走进信息监控中心，电子屏幕的微光映亮了他的眼睛。情报的数量。传递频率。复杂含义。利用价值。如何统计与分析。现在是11月的深夜，东京时间。六道骸，这次看我怎么逮住你吧。

==========================================  
三、互相缠绕的线

因为我从来没有这样地喜欢过一个人。  
因为我是第一次、不知所措地，试着去爱。

“你可以——把它看作一个秘密通道的入口，而出口可以在很远很远的任意地方。你持有的画面、声音、情报，都能让另一个人马上接收到。”  
斯佩多弯下腰来，打量着液晶屏幕就好像那是一扇门。骸注意到他一知半解的疑惑眼神，有点好笑。向这位解释各种现代高科技产品的原理实在有点困难，不过初雾看上去也没有打破沙锅问到底的意思。  
“嗯哼？比我们那时候方便很多呢。”  
他看着骸，少年趴在床头调试笔记本计算机，一手抓着啃到半块的披萨饼。六道骸正在准备把一些最新获得的数据数据按惯例传输给风纪基地，斯佩多瞥一眼壁钟，又是傍晚时分。  
“不来欣赏一下布雷西亚的晚景？”他把窗帘掀起一条缝，眯起眼睛。  
骸又咬了一口披萨，表情平淡。“温泉倒是不错，可惜没有可靠的人替我望风。”被藐视了的前代从窗边扭回头来：“忘恩负义的小子，这一路上有多少敌人是我替你摆平的？？”  
“要不是你打着彭格列旗号招摇撞骗我压根就不需要去摆平人家！！！”  
“淡定一下啦少年——”要不要吃冬菇？斯佩多很宽容地忽略骸的抱怨：“传递数据……好像你专爱挑这个时段？”  
在键盘上轻快跳跃的手指停滞了一下，又重新恢复节奏。骸慢慢开口，“因为这个时间的并盛是后半夜啊。”  
“你就这么不想和云雀恭弥打照面吗？”  
“我没有，只是……”  
屏幕上的进度条缓缓灌注着，像起爆器上的水银杆，骸注视着它，也注视着自己投下的朦胧难辨的影子。斯佩多松开窗帘，夕照射进昏暗的酒店房间，在地板上切割出一道明晃晃的伤痕。  
“那玩意，”他说，指了指计算机，“它能传输你自己心里的想念吗？”

\-----------------  
夜雾开始飘荡的时候斯佩多独自一人站到了这个北方城镇的大街上。布雷西亚的始建比他生活的时代要早太多，论资排辈在它面前并不适用，他也难得安静。  
不过被六道骸轰出门这件事，打死他也不会说出来的。  
几分钟前他还在和那个纠结小孩磕磕绊绊地继续着话题，和恋爱沾边，但也涉及一些更拐弯抹角的苦恼。少年嘴唇抿得很紧，侧面的碎发晃悠悠，眼睛如同河水时浊时清。手里的披萨忘了要吃，情绪激动就开始挥舞，让人担心着那上面的肉末会不会飞起来。  
最后他终于决定提醒，还没出声，床头高科技产品突然哔哔报警。骸倒吸一口气，斯佩多转移了注意力也挨上前，还没看清就被半块披萨丢了个正着。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”

初雾把披萨从脸上拽下来，看着六道骸一边嚎叫一边开始在屋里乱窜。他不知道这是否也属于现代人类工业文明的什么副作用，出于礼貌只好袖手旁观。少年一头扑进衣柜翻腾出衬衫领带，三下五除二武装起来，一边喊：“梳子！梳子在哪！！！”  
“给——”  
一把抢过，六道骸手忙脚乱打理了一下自己的凤梨叶，冲回计算机前，顿一秒又冲回他面前：“我看起来怎么样？”  
“一表人才器宇不凡。”斯佩多脸上绷得有点辛苦。“怎么？”  
“恭弥从他那头反向侵入了我的终端，现在他要我和他视频通话。”一堆新名词涌进斯佩多的大脑，可惜这次没人给他解释，骸一把推在他后背上送出房门不解释：“您先出去散个步，不用急着回来。”

……淡定要淡定啊戴蒙斯佩多！！

云雀恭弥，这个时代的云之守护者。已经过了十世的更迭么…他望了望完全陌生的街道，除了一些古旧的教堂和美术馆，历经沧桑之后居然还能在如今再次和他邂逅，其余的设施和布局都早改换了。斯佩多在有些冷清的街道上朝前走了一段，路灯的一盏盏昏黄越过他头顶向后逝去。  
“果然是……因为年轻？”  
他的唇边逐渐泛起一些笑，十代云守不出所料地不按理出牌呢，还是当初那大冲大杀灭你全家的气势，害得六道骸也火烧火燎方寸尽乱。  
虽说斯佩多还是不太明白侵入计算机是怎么一回事。  
“有那么方便的东西在，想当年阿劳迪收拾情报也不用那样辛苦了。”他晃悠着走到街边的橱窗前，看玻璃的另一面晶莹闪烁。“为什么呢。”

为什么，在通讯手段这样发达的时代，以心传心仍然这么艰难。

有的言语，要怎样说得出口。他当然知道不在他身边时的六道骸会有怎样凉薄而不驯的笑，微微扬起三叉戟的样子好像在沐浴着什么，也许是血雨，也许是如风沙般抽打而来的诽谤。但他发现在他身边时六道骸会抓狂，会像热锅上的蚂蚁，也会笑得抱着枕头翻来翻去。会露出很多几乎“不像是骸”的——但却无所顾忌的模样。  
他觉得这样很好，虽然他更希望今后骸能逐渐学会在另外一些人面前表露出这些，疯狂的、傻气的、犹疑的、大喜大悲的，全部的自己。那将是骸的福气。可即使如此骸依旧不会说，纵然是在喝醉的那天晚上，百年陈酒逼催出的，其实不止是那像雪崩一般被呼喊的名字。斯佩多听得真切，而斯佩多也同样不会告诉六道骸。

【我厌恶这样的我自己啊……】

青年盯着橱窗发愣，过了一阵才意识到是什么吸引了自己的注意力。在各种珠光宝气的装饰品里有一条银色的挂件，坠子不大。是一张扑克牌的造型。  
斯佩多的眸子闪了闪，忍不住把手贴到了冰凉的玻璃上。  
“您的品味很酷，为什么不买下来？”  
娇柔的女声响起在了身后不远的地方，不过在此之前他已经察觉了周围动静的异常。对着这句话里的形容词反应了一阵，斯佩多不太确定那是褒义还是贬义，而这时女郎的手臂已经缠了上来，他略略颔首，看见她有着一双妖娆的天蓝色眼睛。  
“先生，一个人吗？”

\----------------------  
六道骸正襟危坐盯着屏幕上的视频框，云雀正从那里面盯着他，上挑的凤眼偶尔锐利地一眨。他顿觉芒刺在背，扯出一个惯常的笑脸：  
“恭——”  
“为什么躲着我？”云雀说。

直奔主题的胆量，云雀恭弥足以令所有谈判专家丢掉饭碗。六道骸努力把持住脸上表情：“不是的，恭弥，只因为形势越来越紧迫——”

“紧迫到让你每次传送数据都选在我睡觉的时候？”

骸张口结舌，抬眼望回去，黑发少年一副我自岿然不动的态势，伸手抄起文档，念得流利好似商业代表。“你出狱之后回并盛的频度是递减的，而向风纪基地输送情报的频度在递增之后达到稳定…但根据我们一年来所收到的你的情报断点和近两个月对你行踪的反追踪，发现你在刻意把握与风纪基地的联系，既不过密，又使我们离不开你这条情报源——”  
被看透了。想想不能这么败下阵来，年轻的雾守深吸了一口气，笑脸的色调变冷了些。  
“库呼呼。分析得很精辟，但是……我那样做也是因为，并没有什么特别需要和你面谈的事情。”  
云雀怔了一下。

骸把目光钉在云雀衣领附近的位置，避开了对视。声音，动作，他松软的黑色短发。屏幕距离骸只有不到几十厘米，但他知道他们相隔几乎半个星球那么远。  
酒店房间里很静，灯光不太明亮，骸不确定云雀那边能不能清晰地看到他，这可能让他特意整理仪表的努力付诸东流。计算机的散热器嗡嗡地响着，沉默让人难受，但云雀很快打破了它。

“可是我有。”

他终于能够直视他，忘记自己还挂着惊讶的表情。斯佩多的话又响了一遍。究竟用什么高端科技才能向另一个人传递他的真心？又究竟有多厚的壁垒，能够阻止他汹涌而上的感情。  
如果有，那只能是他自己刻意造出来的。

“因为我想你。”

云雀安静地听着，嵌在视频框里就像一幅画。骸嗓子沙哑，来不及去清，“因为如果看见你，我会忍不住抛下一切去找你。”  
所以归根结底他还是自制力不够强……吧？

云雀看见六道骸抬了抬胳膊，从屏幕那头朝向他伸过手来，脸上忍痛又欢喜，像看什么着了迷一样。食指伸过来，有些发颤，指甲修得干净好看。  
骸作出一个动作，想摸摸云雀的脸颊。  
好像电流经过，一瞬间让少年把情报学的精髓忘到了九霄云外。他试着统计，试着计算，试着用最缜密的逻辑去解读一个人的行动，可抛开这些复杂的公式他只看到一个最简单的结论：

你不走过来，那我就走过去。

指尖触在了凉丝丝的屏幕上。触感让骸清醒了一些，赶快想要结束这个傻掉的姿势，然而他看见对话框里的云雀只是略一迟疑，接着抬起手指，默默放在了屏幕上和他相同的位置。  
“我去见你。”云雀呼吸急促，说得斩钉截铁，骸觉得脸颊发热，大脑里像塞满了棉线再也收拾不清，只剩下点头的份。外面楼梯上传来脚步声，他下意识把三叉戟揽到怀里，眼睛仍然不离开屏幕上的黑发少年。  
“你之后要去哪？”  
“追踪的人很多，我不能提前确定，但应该向着维琴察一带……”  
“我会找到你的。还有，”云雀尽量简短，骸的手指已经伸向电源线，同一时刻阿劳迪离开了基地监控室外的走廊，而斯佩多带着淡淡的血腥气打开了卧室外的房门。云雀说：

“还有，泽田纲吉已经作出决定——销毁彭格列指环。”

=============================================  
四、为谁辛苦为谁甜

“能这么快找上来，有两下子嘛。”

把昏迷的人体甩向一边，顺便抽过对方腰间的消音手枪，斯佩多拿在手里把玩了两下，抬眼瞥见正在扑上来的又一个敌人。“不过啊……”  
他眉毛挑了挑，把枪漫不经心朝空中一扔，身形随即化为青色火焰。  
“消、消失了？！”  
正准备攻击的男人仓皇失措，没来得及转身，有些故作诡秘的声音已经后方再次响起。初代雾之守护者笑得像一阵风，重新显形的同时轻巧抬手，接住了刚刚下落的手枪。

“不过啊，你们好像认错人了？”

海蓝的双瞳毫无波澜，对准心脏，一击毙命。逼仄的小巷里躺着横七竖八的尸体，而他站在那当中，周身荧荧的青色亮光让他愈发像个幽灵，冰冷而不被血污沾染。扮作诱饵的女人踉跄着后退，未等逃到巷口，喉咙已被铁钳般掐住。  
斯佩多把她抵到墙边。  
“哪个家族的？”他凝视进对方的那双天蓝色眸子，恶质地加大手上的力度，看它们因圆睁而显得凸出。女人喘不上气来，嘶哑地吐出几个音节。  
“密鲁……费……奥雷……”  
“哦？没听说过呢。”笑意变得轻佻了些，他凑近过去，惊恐万状的女人听见恶魔的耳语：“呐，你知道吗……你有一双很漂亮的眼睛。”

天蓝色，总是云淡风轻，会看着我，有时候闪出像钻石一般的光辉。  
最喜欢的那双眼睛啊——

“所以如果再让我看见，我一定会把它……挖下来哦。”  
他松开手，女人倒了下去。

“结果还不是我掏的钱……”  
六道骸瞅了一眼斯佩多，后者正心满意足地把银质挂坠揣进怀里。根本就像是在选购结婚纪念物嘛，看那一脸傻笑——骸觉得还是要积攒点人品，没说出口，又低头去瞅自己的信用卡。  
“又替你做了一回免费保镖，就当补偿嘛。”  
“买了那玩意你又不能带回指环里去，有什么用嘛。”明明是个精神体你真不节能。  
“爷爷也是可以拥有一颗年轻的心的……”  
他们你一句我一句地穿过城郊寂静的街道走向山路。因为敌人的袭击，保险起见连夜转移。骸搓了搓手，深秋初冬时节的寒气浸得人有些难受，不过这个问题对斯佩多倒是并不存在。看某人衣襟大敞走得轻快偶尔幸灾乐祸抛来飞眼，骸在心里暗自咒骂了一句，但还是利索地跟上去。  
尽管斯佩多说这一切只是为了他心爱的彭格列家族发展大计，骸心里是明白的，这个家伙完全可以随时回到指环里，却一直显形陪在他边上，即使是这样凄冷的夜路上。有些人，遇上了就忘不了，黏住了就甩不掉，骸可以对很多事情不以为然，虚与委蛇之中却也看得清别人递过来的真心。眼前这位，黑手党当得鞠躬尽瘁，指点起后辈也很勇往直前，虽是卖力不讨好，但正因为不管干坏事还是做好事都如此一根筋，有时候简直叫人同情起来。  
……偶尔就感激他一下好了。不让他知道。只是在彭格列指环即将销毁的现在，这段两人的路能够持续到哪里呢。

“E tu dice：I'par to, addio……”

冷不丁骸听见一句幽幽的轻声吟唱，从思绪中抬起头来。斯佩多已经站住了脚，把手扶在一棵树的树干上。六道骸磨蹭着走上去，站到他旁边，他们已经翻上了山丘的顶端，回头已经看不见城镇，他喘匀气息朝前眺望，一片片断续的森林犹如波浪蔓延向远处的雪山。少年不知所以，只听斯佩多说：  
“我记得你讲过你憎恨黑手党？”  
骸不料斯佩多突然提起这一茬，微微一愣，很快恢复肃然。“啊。”  
“毁灭黑手党，把世界收进自己手里……现在依然这样想吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
少年有稍纵即逝的犹豫，但还是给了肯定的答案，斯佩多笑了。  
“但你重要的人现在却受到黑手党的荫庇，而你甚至连把心爱的人抓在手里都还没做到，对吗？”  
“……”

“是没办法否认呢。”停了一阵骸重新抬头凝视回去，一红一蓝的眼睛在黑夜里分外明亮，带着年少时令人羡慕的决绝。“但我总有一天会做到的。话说回来，你自己恐怕没资格也没时间来嘲笑我吧？”  
他不知道斯佩多为什么依然能有这样淡漠的笑脸。“是啊，时间可能不多了呢。”男人把手伸进口袋，掏出来时骸看见斯佩多手心里攥着那只他看见过很多次的金色怀表。它的主人并没有打开它，转身朝向前方的山峦和谷地。  
“你猜猜这一带是什么地方？”  
“反正不是苏莲托。”  
骸说道。斯佩多垂下眼帘重新迈开步子，夜露缓缓降在他们身上，在头顶，天空正慢慢开始改变颜色。青年没有反驳，只继续轻轻唱道：

“E tu dice：I'par to, addio! （可是你对我说再见）  
T'alluntane da stu core （永远抛弃你的爱人）  
da sta terra de l'ammore，（永远离开你的家乡）

tiene'o core'e nun turnà……”（你真忍心不回来？）

\-------------------------  
“请慢用。”  
少女把咖啡放在桌上，微微鞠了一躬，转身到靠着墙角的下一桌。口吻有点打趣的意思。“请问您要点些什么？”  
“汉堡。”  
她望着云雀不假思索的模样，微笑起来。

“抱歉，云雀先生，让你久等了。”  
他们站在店门口的时候已经是黄昏，女孩把围裙和头巾折迭好放进袋子里，弯腰去开自行车锁。蓝色的长发从肩头滑顺地落下来。云雀移开视线打量周围。快餐店附近很吵，不过装饰的落地植物都是四季常绿，被打理得干净漂亮，他并不讨厌。  
“没什么。”少年把汉堡和饮料的包装纸扔进垃圾箱，径直朝前。库洛姆•髑髅推起车子跟上他的步子，侧眼偷偷望过来。  
云雀先生难得穿了便装啊……  
没有风的天气，夕阳还尚存着一些暖和的感觉。库洛姆松了松颈上的围巾。她有点开心，因为知道云雀和骸大人的关系，而她珍惜着任何能与骸大人产生联系的事物和机会。  
“打工……还顺利？”  
出乎意料，云雀问了这么一句。虽然语气平板。姑娘露出惊奇的神色，但见云雀不再开口，便乖乖答道：  
“一切都好……犬和千种也来帮忙，送外卖什么的。虽然有一次犬把要送的盖浇饭吃掉了挨了骂……”  
她忍不住抿起嘴唇，意识到自己讲太多，脸上浮出害羞的绯红来。好在云雀也没有在意，脚下走得有些机械，接着问：“有人找过你们麻烦吗？”  
“诶？”  
库洛姆显得有点迷惑，然而随即想起骸大人从前的话，知道云雀恭弥是被定义为他们可以求助的第一人选，对于这句难得的主动关切顿生感动，低下头甜美一笑。“谢谢云雀先生，没有其它家族威胁过我们。在学校也一直很开心……”  
“彭格列的人呢？”  
“彭格列只是定期给我们生活费，别的就没什么……一般都是首领他……云雀先生为什么这样问？”  
云雀顿了顿。“我马上要去意大利。”  
“去见骸大人吗？”名字脱口而出，少女意识到唐突，又红了脸。“我、我只是……”  
“是的。”黑发少年打断了她，嗓音很坦然。“所以先来见你。”

从并盛通向黑曜的街道，蜿蜒得如此绵长，此时终于起风。树叶纷纷扬扬在飘落，高高越过行人头顶，好似成百上千的鸟群飞散，金褐色的，带有令人沉醉的气息。她知不知道，他们知不知道，这片宁谧就像玻璃罩子的八音盒，是谁的手在罩子外面一次次拨动发条来维持它的运转。  
“骸大人……在意大利各地工作，每到一处都给我寄回来很美的明信片。他还经常写到当地有怎样的美食，花田和古堡，露天的音乐会，还有和他一起行动的那位雾属性很烦人……”  
女孩子这样说的时候笑出了声，眼睛里浮满了恍然的神色。“呐，云雀先生。”她偏过头看他，她的头发和围巾在微风中抖动着。“我真羡慕骸先生，多好啊，简直像四处旅游一样。”  
云雀没说话，脑海里想起骸在和他视频通话时那个压抑而近乎疼痛的表情。  
“真希望我也能去看一看……可是，现在的生活，我、犬和千种，很幸福。真的很幸福。真的……”  
但她的眼睛里漾起了泪光。

“骸大人他——想要我们知道，他过得很好。所以我们也要过得幸福，一定要变得幸福给他看才行……”声音颤抖了，泪珠开始掉下来，她抬手去擦，嘴角仍然上扬。她望向云雀，直直地盯着那双海灰色的凤眼，她希望骸大人有一天能从那里面也看到她的、他们的心愿。

“云雀先生，没有什么可以请您捎去的……就一句话可以吗？请一定……替我们转达给骸大人吧。”  
她说：

“请告诉骸大人，我们不是他的负担，而是——他的力量。”

“所以你根本没有必要每次都自己来把生活费送给库洛姆•髑髅。”  
黑西装的男人压了压帽檐，他们正站在街道的转角，靠着墙，云雀和独眼少女并没有发现他们。泽田纲吉皱了皱眉：  
“我说过好多次了，Reborn，我想让黑曜的人尽量减少被彭格列笼罩着的印象。”  
“但那是事实。”  
“大概吧，可我更想和他们变成普通的朋友，而不是制约或者还债的关系。”褐发少年眸子很固执，攥了攥贴身的书包，重新向街头的两人张望，这时云雀告别了女孩，从另一条路走开了。  
家庭教师口气不变，“别忘了，你现在还没有实力放弃手中能掌握的所有筹码。”  
“筹码？”纲吉提高了声音，有些气愤。“我不想把所有人都贴上标签，然后按照他们是否对我有用来归类！！”  
“但你在将来终究会需要的——至少你必须以这种方式去对待一部分人。因为你要站在这里，在彭格列首领的位置上。”  
“……先不说这个好吗。我走啦。”  
有点生硬无礼，但少年还是果断终止了这段不愉快的对话，转身从墙边跑了出去。库洛姆已经快要走远，他急匆匆地朝她追了过去。

“唉唉真是的，这就是叛逆期吗？”Reborn忍不住挠了挠额角，叹口气，不过嘴角很快带起一丝笑。“您打算就这么纵容这些小鬼胡闹吗？”他抬起头。  
明亮的橙色火焰转瞬即逝，披着披风的男人出现在他面前，彬彬有礼。“我倒觉得这也许是种宝贵的勇气哦。”  
“话是没错。”最强杀手掀了掀礼帽执意：“能借一步和您谈点事情吗？彭格列初代目。”

=====================================  
五、旅程

动身的日子定在并盛阳光明媚的一天，泽田纲吉直到坐在靠窗位置飞入云端依然觉得很不真实。云雀学长已经先他飞去意大利几天之久，其它的守护者则是安排在他之后，类似于鸡蛋不能装在一个篮子里的原理。他的旅行，和此前任何一次的性质都具有显著差异，但揉乱了头发趴在床边整理行李的时候，少年看上去就和即将外出野游合宿的中学生没什么区别。也许悲哀之处就在于这里。妈妈穿着短袜进来，踩在地板上轻轻地沙沙作响，她弯腰放下一摞换洗衣物又默默出去，房间里残留着洗洁剂的香味，她的笑，萦绕不散。纲吉装好箱子用了很久，他产生了一个感觉，好像自己再也不回来。  
低头查看堆满床的零碎对象。护身符要带。零食不用带。和大家在一起的照片，想带。内衣裤，可以不带这么多（对于母亲还记挂着他的爆衫可能性这件事，纲吉有点想哭）。X手套，要带。彭格列指环——已经戴着了。电动游戏，不能带。漫画，不能带。蓝波和一平，不能带。山本和狱寺，也不能。  
他合上箱子，然后在床边蹲下去捂住眼睛。

这次去意大利他要先绕行到总部，销毁指环不是件小事，虽然Reborn已经向上面通报过，一场舌战仍然在所难免。但是，能够下决定的仍然是十代首领本人，因为是他和他的守护者被初代所承认。  
一旦取得了寄宿在指环中的初代们意识的同意，就等于指环自己认可了毁灭，即使他人强行抢救也不能再让它“活过来”——那就只是一些无意义的金属而已，不再具有任何力量。  
风声总要走漏，抢夺者自然会加紧动作，赶在指环和它的精魂一同消泯之前。纲吉知道，他即将面对的不光是彭格列上层的质疑和劝说，还有沿路伺机而动的明枪暗箭。少年抚了抚胸口，把目光投向舷窗外翻滚的云海。Reborn坐在他外侧，眯着眼好像在打盹，不过纲吉知道他口袋里的手一定正随时扣在枪栓上。

【别忘了，你现在还没有实力放弃手中能掌握的所有筹码。】

我明白。我正在长大，也许向着你所期待的方向。我何尝不知道什么是老一辈的苦心，什么是所谓的正常和光鲜。不过我有我的方式，我的内里，我试着在达到世界对我的要求同时建设它们。我也许会疏远一些人，亲近一些人，学会按照运转一台机器的方式去安放他们各自的位置。但我依旧要抓紧一些人，不是用力量或手段，而是用我的心。护身符在内衣衬里。X手套在贴身口袋。爱与勇气在胸口左侧。全部带齐。

同一时刻云雀恭弥已经站在了维琴察的街郊。初冬的风扑打在他脸颊上，像微弱的针扎，带来一阵阵麻木感。天快要黑了。  
黑发少年穿了西装。他不太清楚意大利人这个季节都穿什么样的衣服，六道骸的着装也没有任何参考价值。云雀觉得西装大概是比较常见的，但现在他发现这样整齐的打扮外加东方人长相似乎让自己更加显眼了。  
外套选择了西装还有另外一个原因，他不太想和阿劳迪穿得一样。此刻初代云就站在不远处的路标跟前，脖颈略略上仰，正在看牌子上的标识。阿劳迪的灰褐色长风衣总是随风掀起一个角，无声拍打好似鸟儿翅膀。少年想起自己从前总披在肩上的那件黑色外套，袖子上别着“风纪”臂章的那件，有时灌满了风，飒飒的声音很有气势。云雀闭上眼睛，觉得这么快就在回忆并盛不是件好事情。重新睁开眼睛的时候阿劳迪已经转过身对着他。  
“休息一下，呆会走夜路。”

查了一整天，发现六道骸并没有到达维琴察。问及这一带还有可能落脚的地点，当地人说除了一些零散的村镇之外恐怕没什么了。但初代云守告诉云雀，他还知道另外一个地方。  
“虽然已经过了这么久，地形上并不会有大的变化。”  
“……和以前时代的你们有关？”  
人称指代，两下心知。青年简单应了一声。“啊。”  
问答到此为止。云雀四下观望这个陌生国度，也自然把埋头走路的阿劳迪收在眼里。一身灰暗素淡的色调搭配，凝而不重，却衬得双眼格外明亮，在夜里几乎蓝得熠熠生辉。阿劳迪走得很快，少年不是服输的类型，也并没提出异议。两个人话都不多，在来意大利的过程中因为初云并不从指环里显形，所以云雀并没考虑到之后会有这样长久的沉默。  
直接用拳脚来进行交流就简单得多了……  
半小时后道路开始朝向人烟稀少的郊外，少年想起了另外一个问题。“如果销毁指环，你们会变成怎样？”  
“消失。”  
“是吗。”  
话题再次就此中断，好像他们之间很难持续地谈论什么。云雀任由思维流淌开去。  
他对虚无缥缈之物一般不抱持好感，更喜欢能够扎实入手的东西，所以不太喜欢初代们的忽隐忽现。但就存在感来讲，他们确实不是可以忽略的对象。他回想起很多很多次自己与阿劳迪的对战，阿劳迪对风纪财团情报机制的修正，这些在脑内具象化为拐子和手铐撞击的声音，打中器皿或者肉体的触感，一摞摞文件纸，情报学，六道骸屏幕那头错愕的表情……  
说起来……

说起来，在他从视频框里看到六道骸的时候，那家伙的身后，有人正在关门走开。关门前的一刹那间，云雀感受到了那个人的视线。  
他从前在并盛也不是没有见过D•斯佩多，初代雾之守护者。只是每每这时，印象中阿劳迪偏巧全都不在。云雀并不是很敏感，只是那目光很特别，像是直接穿过了他，在看着他后面的什么东西。  
和骸一样的凤梨脑袋，和……和阿劳迪一样的，蓝眼睛。  
他问过一次。“为什么不见他？”——为什么不见那个叫斯佩多的男人？  
就像他也会直接堵住六道骸，问，为什么不见我？  
阿劳迪那时候看了他一会。他们刚刚打了一场，云雀用袖子擦着脸颊上的汗水，问题似乎和情境没有任何关系，看不出思考的轨迹。回答同样如此。

【为什么要见他？】

其实谁也没有在等着谁，就只各自朝前走。各自，一个人，走自己的路，过自己的生活，做自己想做的事。后来发生了什么，谁也不知道，他只是指环中的意志，很有限的一段思念，而今实化为人形。没有忘。没有忌恨。没有逃避。但也同样找不到相见的必要性。  
云雀那时好像是被他问住了，不过在阿劳迪化作火焰回到指环里之前听见了这样一个孩子气的任性问句。  
“为什么做一件事非要有个理由不可？”

道旁的私人花园在逐渐暗下来的天色中静默着。两人一左一右，阿劳迪注意到了另一个脚步声的停滞，抬抬眼睛。花园修剪得很古朴，透过镂空的铁栅他看到树丛间耸立的青铜色海神小雕像。  
云雀的视线停留在那朝向天空的三叉戟上。过了几秒，忽然微笑了一下。  
“我们大概还要走多远？”少年呼出的白色蒸汽湿润地扑在他自己的鼻尖，重新扭头起步的时候眼神轻快闪烁，有些期待，并不去遮掩。阿劳迪没有打断他的情绪，只朝四下里打量了几眼，稍稍放低声音。  
“至少一天一夜。前面没有大路，必须徒步穿过山林。如果没错的话，会经过那个以巨大的风车磨坊闻名的村庄，那里的磨盘能够碾碎任何东西。”村庄周围坐落着城堡，其后通向山谷里的隐秘小镇，他闭上眼睛也还能勾画出地图……它们如今大概已经消失了吧。  
“为什么要去那里，你能肯定六道骸他们——”  
“因为那是和从前的彭格列有渊源的地方。”他不再看云雀，山峦已经横亘在前方，像黑色的起伏的马背。理由曾经有，后来没有了，现在又有了，即使只是借口。指环快要被销毁，时间所剩无几，换任何人都会想，还等什么呢？  
这只是个情报学推断：换了D•斯佩多也会想，还等什么呢？

\---------------------  
六道骸捂上耳朵，一秒，外面天崩地裂硝烟四起，指环上青光闪得嚣张。避开承重墙瞅准正中，一大堆奇形怪状的锐器直接攻过去。百年古建筑侧壁轰地炸开一道大豁口，彭哥列家族十代辛酸史，万两雪花银。  
身后马上有人声讨，他继续捂耳朵，一秒。嗓音穿透力挺强，到处乱飞的灰尘里也真不嫌呛，斯佩多呼天抢地，满腔悲愤化作一句沉默中的爆发：

“你们这群败家子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”

“这叫做不破不立。”终于找到惹他生气的报复方法，少年没心没肺丢一句回去，又转身向面前的敌人点头致意。  
“您不必介意，”指了指身后捶胸顿足抢救文物的某人，超自然现象把一众追击者看得目瞪口呆。六道骸优雅一笑。“那位只是我的……外挂而已。”  
所谓世界是我们的，也是你们的，但终究是你们的。爷爷观念更新不及，只好生生闲气。“这城堡可是在我那时代建起来的！！！！！你小子居然敢一炮就给我轰了？！！你你你你——造孽啊TAT……”  
“我说您能不能消……”能不能消停一会啊，六道骸想想还是换了敬体，“……消消气？会害我们暴露目标的。”

绕出了城墙根天色已经漆黑。护城河潺潺流得宁静，骸摸索着朝西走出一段，偶尔瞥一眼斯佩多，初代雾守还晃晃悠悠跟着，脸色依旧苦大仇深，他心下反省自己是不是玩得太过火了。又一拨敌人解决殆尽，骸觉得今后也许该记下次数，没准有一天就打破彭格列家史中被追杀最高记录。  
他把目光收回前方，手套下面有微潮的汗意，忍不住把戒指也去下来，甩甩指尖，斯佩多的声音谆谆传来：“那是什么？”  
骸朝他炫耀地晃了晃。“地狱指环~世界上只有6枚。试验了一下，威力确实不错。”  
“轰掉我的整整一面墙试验出来的？？”初雾追到他旁边，挥舞手杖，刘海悲愤地一甩。“哼，那种来历不明——又难看——的东西还是少用为好。”  
“经历过轮回的灵魂才没那么容易被它影响。”少年很自负，低头重新把那个眼球状的东西戴上食指。设计也许很恶趣味，不过倒是跟我的特色很匹配，他这样想着右眼赤红一闪。  
斯佩多懒得再教训他什么，重新看路，他们已经在穿过山坡上的墓园。一排排风化的石碑和十字架在他们两侧注视着这个匆匆路过的组合，他仰脸向上，嗅到空气中淡淡的冬日气味。  
“怕是要下雪呢……”

孽缘总是妙不可言，彭哥列历史刷上三位数，居然交接到了这么一群小鬼手里。事到如今，D•斯佩多对这群孩子能光宗耀祖早已没什么太大期望，只是小家伙们磕磕碰碰，以不同的方法走在他们曾经走过的这条路上，他想果然是猜到了开头却猜不到结尾。  
重蹈覆辙也就没意思了不是吗？  
“前面，右拐从石桥下穿过去，没记错的话有条近路。”  
他的话没有马上听到响应。转身时，看见骸还站在一个墓碑前面。“怎么？”  
“没什么。”  
骸直起身来，停顿了一下，抬脚走向他。“这里很美。”  
声音意外地柔和。斯佩多忍不住低头瞅过去，少年抿着唇角，眺望向对面另一座山丘顶上的巨大风车。“你看起来对这里很熟？”说话间他想起了之前某一晚斯佩多唱过的曲子。

“是你的……家乡吗？”

“……”  
斯佩多走到他前面去，沙沙的脚步声划开没膝的野草。“更确切地说是——回忆终断的地方。”  
“想听吗？”他没等骸的回答。“先找到住的地方再说。”

天空开始下雪。

======================================  
六、始作俑者

“我第一次和阿劳迪做的时候——”

“您这睡前故事也太劲爆了点……”六道骸在被窝里捂脸，斯佩多窝在床头振振有词。“嗯哼~所谓睡前故事就是只有晚上才能讲的故事。你不想听？”  
“我只是不想在将来变成你这种破廉耻的大人。”捂脸而不是捂耳朵表明了他的道貌岸然，斯佩多挑眉一笑，挪了挪位置继续话题。

我第一次和阿劳迪做的时候，不小心把他的风衣腰带系成了一个死结。你别笑！人生最重要的夜晚之一谁也不想让自己显得那么矬啊！但是…唉…总之我这辈子就输给那条腰带了。可是你知道阿劳迪那时是怎样的反应吗？他坐在那里，双手撑着床沿，呼吸比波浪还要平缓，连皱眉也没有，就默默等着我——虽然我不敢正眼去看但余光里还是能感觉到的——过了很久他偏了偏头，眼睛从腰间移到我脸上……你别笑小心我诅咒你也解不开！我是真的快要泪目了，只好停下手抬头望回去。阿劳迪离我很近，睫毛很长，慢慢垂下来，遮住蓝得像夜光石一样的眼睛。

他笑了。

开始很轻，后来逐渐格格地笑出声，最后笑得歪到了我肩膀上。我都被吓住了。然后他自己拿过一把小刀，一下就挑断了带子。我在抱住他的时候也笑了，我们俩很少一起笑场，意外得一辈子也忘不了。后来他当然换了新的腰带，但我总觉得那个死结打在我记忆里，像是一生也没再解开。

斯佩多停顿了一下，问床上静默仰望天花板的六道骸：你有没有见过一个人可以美得那样惊心动魄？

\----------------  
“我们在北边有过很长一段共事的时光。应该算得上是……初恋？在彭格列势力最北端的据点——就是白天被你炸得不象样子的那座城堡——有好多次，晚上我们就坐在那最高处的城垛上，能看见对面山冈上的风车，还有山谷另一面镇子里远远的灯火。”  
骸的手攥了攥被角。“对不起。”他小声说，“我都不知道……”  
斯佩多很安然。“臭小子。早晚都是要毁灭的东西，算了吧。而且先抛弃了它们的是我才对。”  
他站起来。六道骸在毛毯里蜷了蜷身子朝向窗户的一侧。窗外的雪轻飘飘下着，许许多多银白的影子坠落，斯佩多也看着那里出神。“12月第一个周末，这一带的村镇里保留着彻夜上灯的独特习俗，你有注意到吗？城堡里的那些旧版画上……我总是拉阿劳迪在半夜里去逛，他对民俗不怎么感兴趣，但还是由着我到处乱走。我们到镇中央广场的喷泉前面坐一阵，然后慢慢沿原路返回。”  
“后来我们离开了这里，但每年这个季节我还是会回来，有时候带点礼物，他总是两手空空；在那座喷泉前面，我知道我们能遇见，虽然谁也没有说过这是一个约定。”  
“再后来……”  
斯佩多把手伸向床头的台灯，“时间不早了。”  
“你还没讲完——”小孩严正抗议。初雾摁了一下他的脑门，“后来就没什么可讲的了。”  
“是吗。”六道骸的手突然窜过去，冷不防抵住斯佩多的前襟。“吶，你难道没有想过现在还可以重头再来？”  
男人有些出乎意料，但眼睛里有着一种饱经世故的表情。湖蓝色的刘海低垂，斯佩多俯视着靠在枕上、模样认真的少年。 “我？”他微笑了。“我们已经是死去的人。你也最好记着，永远不可以把希望寄托在轮回或重生……”  
“但你这里明明还是温暖的。”骸打断他。

胸口明明是温暖的。一颦一笑明明仍然牵动着生前的疼痛。故事进展到一半，柳暗了花还未明，忽然就猝不及防跳到结尾——你甘心？

“恭弥他们就要来了。”骸把手缩回被子里，想起恭弥，本来应该寤寐思服辗转反侧才对，但他却很快被缱绻的睡意包裹起来。“你……不也是又一次回到这里了吗……”  
斯佩多沉默了一阵，然后拧灭了台灯。“晚安。”

后来，百年前的后来——在某一个寒冷的12月，初代彭格列家族由于“各种复杂原因”而宣告解体。当然，不管是正史还是野史里，都不会记载我一句好话，只不过——我想说的是——人生也许总要走到后来才能发现，自己死命抓住的，有好多都是无所谓的东西；而自己真正想要抓住的，却一个都没攥在手里。由死气火焰聚合成的我的实体，那份温暖，其实就是你自己的温度啊……你现在抓着什么？你想要的又是什么？如果二者等同抑或重合，那么祝贺你，孩子。走下去吧。

\----------------  
“我不赞成销毁指环。”  
九代目看着他正提出异议的一位守护者，男人神情很忧虑。“老实说，彭格列戒指和初代们的力量是我们现在非常倚重的，再怎么讲也应该等到过些年、泽田在彭格列和众多家族面前都巩固了他的地位之后再——”  
“喂——！！！这不是小孩子过家家！！死老头你居然把一群小屁孩的几句话当真？还不赶快阻止他们啊！！！！”Varia副队长的急躁脾气又要爆缸，拳头重重敲在办公桌上。老人长叹一口气。  
他知道周围有许多部下嘴上不说出来，心里都是反对的。就连九代自己，也觉得此事确实有商榷的余地。只是，门外顾问的态度，以及——尤其重要的是——初代们的态度，令这近乎开玩笑的计划如今变成了正式议题。  
彭格列初代到底是怎样的人哪……真头痛。

“直接把想问的问出来如何？”

屋子里一阵骚动。说曹操曹操到，走进门来的金发青年正是彭格列的创始人Giotto。斗篷掀起一阵微风，胸前的流苏随着他的步子晃动着，初代目简单环顾了一下这些年龄似乎已经比他更长的后辈们，笑得真诚而有分寸。他朝从桌后站起身来的九代目点了点头。  
“没关系，您坐着吧。关于纲吉的事，我只想重新讲明作为指环意志的立场。”  
“那么您还是赞同纲吉的决定咯？”  
“总体上来说是这样。只不过我能够理解各位的担忧，十代和他的家族成员是否已经做好了独立应对今后境况的准备，这一点需要由他们自己来证明。此外……”  
Giotto停了停，又说：“目前我并不能保证全部的初代守护者都同意销毁指环。”  
“您难道没有给他们下命令？”有人吃惊。青年扬了扬眉毛。  
“如今的家族是怎样组织运作，我这样从坟墓里跳出来的家伙自然无权过问……不过在我的时代，他们有这个自由，也有选择权利。”  
一阵沉默，不同的人从中也许听到不同的意味，九代略作思索，道：“能否告诉我们，可能持反对态度的初代守护者是哪位？”  
“D•斯佩多。”Giotto合上眼睛。“我的雾守。”

“所以也许……也许我们可以在这上面做做文章？”九代雷守试探地提了个建议。“如果说他可以反过来策动泽田的守护者，或者……施加一些压力……”  
初代目朝他微笑着，机锋收得很婉转。“或者是纲吉他们成功地说服了Demon也未可知。无论如何，这就是需要纲吉自己去解决的问题——同时他也将证明他的家族的能力。你听明白了吗，纲吉？”  
他转向了门口，大家也顺着他的视线看过去，发现褐发的少年站在那里，扶着门框，脸色有些发白，但站得很坚执，像棵芦苇。

“初代目……恕我直言，您为什么要这样揣测自己的伙伴？”

Giotto这次没有回答孙辈的请教。倒是身后的Reborn沉沉发了话：“和那家伙在一起的是六道骸……啧，一对麻烦。究竟会发生什么我看你还是自己去确认的好。”  
“云雀学长已经先去北意和骸会合了，我想有学长在的话应该没问题的——”  
“问题就在这里。”家庭教师说，“他们恰好是对指环和彭格列态度最无所谓的两个人。”  
“所以你们怕他俩被D•斯佩多煽动？”火药味又有点浮上来，纲吉皱眉摇摇头，“说到底这些都只是凭空的猜想而已，为什么你们就不肯相信他们呢？”  
“蠢纲，你还没有理解事情的复杂性，”Reborn不为所动。“现在站在这里的人并不都同意销毁指环，而初代雾一旦反对，对各位来说是正中下怀的事情……”他朝房间里其它人望去，看到不少人坦率点头。“而对初雾乃至骸和云雀来讲，他们本就没有理由一定要站在你一边。”  
纲吉咬了咬嘴唇。“可是，如果他们真的反对，我也不能强迫他们按我的意思去做……”  
“你是首领。你有权力。劝服一个人的方法有很多种——”  
男人说这句话的时候指了指走廊窗外。纲吉走过去向下一看，手心猛地攥紧了。一辆轿车停在了彭格列总部的正门口，车门打开，在清一色黑西装男人的环绕中走下来的是个身材娇小的少女。她有着他熟悉的深蓝色长发和紫色的左眼。女孩子显然还不明状况，紧张羞怯地朝周围望着。  
“库洛姆……！！？”

几乎用愤怒的眼神，他转向Reborn、Giotto、还有屋子里的其它成年人。“你们……这太卑鄙了！！！！！”  
门外顾问很平静，不如说，是早有所料的神气。“你以为，”他说，“你以为六道骸为什么甘愿一直留在彭格列做事？是受了你的感化吗？”  
“我绝不会用库洛姆和黑曜的人去要挟骸服从！！！”  
“就算他会搅乱你销毁戒指的全部计划？”  
“都说了那只是你们的猜测——”  
“这正是你应该去确认并决定对策的事情。”初代目这时以到此为止的语气开口道。“我们都会去北意大利。如果到时你仍然坚持销毁指环——它不会被高温或腐蚀损毁，我们需要能碾碎一切东西的强大压力。现在，”他的笑容里有一种静观其变的意思，“你不妨先去陪陪那位初来乍到的可爱的小姐？我想她更希望看到你微笑而不是生气的样子。”

\------------------  
又是一个丘陵。云雀走到了阿劳迪前面，率先到达山路的转角。少年轻轻地张了张嘴，不过没有出声，站住脚望着前方。  
阿劳迪走过去。

风车……

有多久没回到过这里？从哪一年算起？时隔百年又重新踏上的土地，熟悉得就像在梦境里复习过千万遍。风大起来，云雀眯了眯眼睛，阿劳迪没有，任由它刮进瞳孔深处一片凌乱。  
12月第一个周末，就在明天。  
“从这里开始我们分头走。”  
云雀有点诧异地扬了扬头，他站在阿劳迪的上风向，刘海遮挡了少年的视线，只看见阿劳迪翕动的嘴唇。  
“你也应当察觉到了吧，有人正在跟踪我们。”  
他点点头。虽然途中发生过战斗，也变更过路线，但仍然不能完全甩掉……胆小又贪心的草食动物们。  
“分头行动有用么，他们只要分别追踪不就可以了？”抽出拐子活动了一下肩膀，云雀把旅行袋换到另一只手。他对单独狩猎有着天然的偏好。阿劳迪觉得这气势并不坏，简单朝下山的路点了一下头。  
“他们不会追上你的。”  
有些微弱歧义，云雀自动把它理解成一种认可与鼓励，凛凛一笑。而初云也未再多解释，继续讲道：“你顺路下山，沿城堡所在的溪谷一直朝前，可以到达落脚的村庄。我从山谷外走，绕到另一面镇子的遗迹再返回。要找的人就在这里。”  
“我知道。”

这全身上下都感到兴奋的状态，是多久之前的事情了？能够触到那家伙，痛痛快快地咬杀他，该是多么开心，简直不言而喻。为此等待过多久，跋涉过多远，对云雀来说都不重要。“不如我们来比赛？”少年跃跃欲试，“看谁先达到自己的目的。”  
“你似乎默认我和你的目的相同？”阿劳迪问。  
他看见云雀的黑眼睛流露出很纯粹的疑惑。  
“难道不是？”  
“……”  
没再多说，青年也抽出了手铐，这让云雀认为是表示同意，满意地勾勾嘴角。“那我走了。之后怎么汇合？”  
“只要有指环在我就能找到你。”

少年沿着他告知的路线径直走向山下，背影很快开始变得模糊。阿劳迪又在风口上站了一阵，手铐在指尖丁当作响。替晚辈阻挡风险什么的，他可没有兴趣，管得太宽是斯佩多的老毛病。  
这次还要不要由着他装疯卖傻呢……  
初代云守迈步走向另一个方向，手中的武器渐渐聚起力量。远处的风车隐没在树丛后面。云雀恭弥这时已经下到了谷底，刚朝前走出几步，有什么凉丝丝的东西开始飘落在他的鼻尖上。

“雪？”

================================  
七、昔我往矣

有多少次发狠地对自己说，迈开了步就再也不停留，走出去就再也不回头。孕育他的抛弃了他，喂养他的蹂躏了他，夹生的孩子从一个异乡向着另一个摸爬滚打，刻意让亲娘和养母在记忆里褪色成同样的面目模糊。习惯了被错置、被轻慢，渐渐学会绵针袖剑，微笑是攻式，也是种防守，他以为这装备天下无双——如果不是遇到了另外一个，惦记着要幸福要成为他的力量；如果不是遇到了另外一个，手指隔着屏幕越洋戳进他心窝；如果不是遇到了另外一个，愿意给他讲睡前故事对他说晚安。  
是谁让六道骸能够卸下残忍，不想笑的时候就不用笑，受了伤可以喊一声好疼；仔细想想吧，是的，他并不是个温柔体贴的大众情人……可是有谁，能让六道骸为他们而崩坏、抽风、纠结、OOC、像个普通少年那样？

【谁做得到？——谁值得？】

早晨推开窗的时候骸忍不住眯起眼睛，银亮的光线遮住其它一切，带起扑面而来的清冽气味。“今年的雪好早。”他很轻地叹了一声，觉得有点晕眩，想到自己罕有这样的闲散，多久都没有单纯地为景色流连过了。拢起散下来的头发转身回到床边，问一声梳子在哪？房间那头应声飞过来什么东西被他接个稳当。当事人知道问题的答案……至少，那谁谁谁中的一个正在翻山越岭来寻找他，而另一个此刻就站在门口，和他一样因为想起之前的视频通话事件而扬起了嘴角。  
“哟。睡得好吗？”  
“做噩梦了。梦到一日三餐全是冬菇。”  
“看不起冬菇的人迟早会为冬菇而哭的~”斯佩多手指在他前额比划了一下，测量眉心到发线距离：“啧。真是一代不如一代。”  
“你个齐刘海还敢说我！！！——咬杀哦！！”才不是词穷呢，看在昨夜里这家伙悄悄给自己掖过被角的份上，敬老爱幼应当彼此彼此。只不过云雀恭弥的口头禅被他一讲就有些不三不四，斯佩多面露讥诮，但看见六道骸把脑后碎发束起来时脸上干净的喜悦，便不再开口。

想兴风作浪，可明明……也想随遇而安。

小镇的名字叫做Radice，很小，低倍的地图上早就找不到。两代雾守穿过它的时候还是在昨天，那时候六道骸还不知道有关它和初代彭格列的因缘。古城的遗迹仍在，但已经只剩下了残垣断壁，而后来被斯佩多说起的中心广场也化作了衰草萋萋，男人走过去，脸上因淡漠和隐痛而绷紧。经历了一天一夜的雪，一百年的风蚀，覆盖着斑驳砖瓦的白，永远无法再攀比昔日因温暖而在窗棂上化开的霜花。  
不约而同的那个日子不就是今天吗？  
他们从栖身的阁楼沿木质楼梯下来时，骸嗅到餐桌上的香气。“你做的？”喂喂里面还真有冬菇……  
“不许挑食。”斯佩多未雨绸缪，不管少年的表情，坐进沙发俯身朝火炉里丢了块木柴。“这样的村庄能找到空房子落脚就不错了。”  
“你没有把自己煮进去也算不错了。唔……”意外地好喝。“无师自通？”  
“凭记忆。”斯佩多注视着火炉，那里劈劈啪啪迸出红色的火星。“阿劳迪胃不好。”骸瞥了他一眼，觉得这家伙偎在火边的样子就像马上会被烤化掉，周身飘散着淡淡的青色光焰，男人朝椅背上靠过去：“想学煲汤的话我可以教你哦？”  
“我看没机会了。”  
少年低头把脸凑近热腾腾的碗口，听见对方鼻腔里涩涩哼了一声，“说得也是，因为再不久指环就要——”  
“因为今天我们就能和恭弥他们会合。”六道骸说得从容，也很干脆。勺子在碗里当啷一响。“是不敢相信吗，不相信你家那位也像你一样、和从前一样——为了在今天到Radice这里。”

为了找到你。

现在他坐在雪地里的石板上，雪花落得很安详，消泯了属于人的很多声音。精神体是感觉不到冷或暖的，但D•斯佩多能感觉到有什么正在胸口翻涌，像一壶沸水，等谁来揭开壶盖。六道骸再一次地把他撵出房门时右眼里有些许的诡秘，更多是神采；少年说，不如我们来比赛，看我们谁先遇见要等的那个人。  
攒了几辈子的所谓经验，最后还是敌不过一个小屁孩的激将法。斯佩多自嘲着环视周围，远近的断墙陪伴他，没有风，天地间好像他发现了一片绝对的宁静——就像很久很久以前，当他能够暂时忘掉其它一切，只看着他想看的那个人的时候一样。疮痍，颓败，面目全非，难以辨识，如果他不说，谁又知道这里发生过什么悲喜与浪漫，只等时候一到……他把手摁在心口，隔着衣衫，那个银质挂坠正硌在他的胸膛上。

“阿劳迪，可别让我输给那小子啊……”

\---------------------  
穿过侧楼的回廊纲吉有些恍惚，天气依旧很好，长长的廊子让他想起学校，只是现在除了自己之外这里空空荡荡。从窗子向外望，能看见倾斜的阳光正将彭格列主楼劈作明暗两半。  
他刚刚接到了狱寺君挂来的电话，岚守已经到达米兰，说是带着雷守，已经和总部来的护卫汇合（他能听见电话那端小孩子的吵闹，狱寺扭头骂了一句，又贴近听筒向他道歉）。剩余两个守护者的班机在明天。  
“狱寺君，你们千万要保护好自己……”  
始终不晓得为什么这个人如此容易流露出感动，纲吉想，他明明只是说了些再普通不过的话。好在狱寺隼人虽然嗓音沙哑但回答得很干脆，鼻息听起来近在咫尺。“放心吧，十代目。您也保重。”  
褐发少年微笑了，尽管他的岚守并不能看见。

楼梯逐渐转开，库洛姆•髑髅正站在台阶底端等候，听见脚步才倏一转身，这让她的头发好看地漾开一道弧线。女孩子脚边放着一个便携背包，短靴，浅粉色衣裳，整装待发的模样。  
“BOSS！”她高兴地唤了一声，纲吉赶快挺直脊背。带着她吧，她也许对你有用——他忍不住想起Reborn的那些话，笑脸有些苦涩，姑娘不知所以，天真地望着他。  
筹码？或者，说白了——人质？一旦六道骸选择对彭格列不利，自己将要使用眼前的少女去威胁他吗？早在痛下决心走上做首领的道路时就告诫过自己的基本准则，这么快就要接受真实的考验吗？现在，选择权已交到他的手上。  
“能够天真一辈子的人是幸福的。”近处突然响起声音，纲吉诧异回头，初代目站在那里。“有觉悟并不难，保持觉悟却是件路遥知马力的事情……所以，纲吉，你必须设法拥有能让自己天真下去的资本。”  
“嗯。我会尽自己的一切努力。”  
Giotto的披风拖曳到身后的阶梯上，创立了彭格列的男人俯视着他，那情景不知为何显得有一丝伤感。青年走下来。“记得从前我在做决定的时候，也经常被守护者们异议，有时候G甚至拍着桌子大骂不止……”泽田纲吉顿时想起自己岚守毕恭毕敬的样子：“诶诶？！”  
库洛姆咯咯笑起来，Giotto点点头表示不是胡扯。“没错，他常说我是个傻瓜，不过最后总是告诉我，‘照你想的去做吧。’”  
“初代目……”  
“呵，被楼上的家伙们听见了也会挨骂的吧——当首领真辛苦是不是？”压低声音的时候他就像个大孩子，伤脑筋似的揉了揉金色头发，彭格列十代猛地又想到迪诺师兄，脑子里某根筋劈啪一声，终于松下肩膀。Giotto注意到纲吉的神色重新柔软起来，心里略感宽慰。抬手拍了拍少年头顶，余音散落在消失的橙色火焰里。“那么……记得照顾好这位可爱的淑女哦。一路顺风。”

“他真是个有趣的人。”走出正门去的时候库洛姆说道。女孩子脸颊红扑扑的，纲吉看她一眼，脑内对意大利男人的普遍作风默默吐槽一番，不过他并不能否认她的评价。是安抚还是暗示，都由自己揣摩，但Giotto的确又一次让他感受到了大空的真正力量——和头顶的艳阳很相衬，那是种叫人不忍的温暖。  
“库洛姆。”  
远处停着的轿车，总部特派的护卫正在等待他们启程。纲吉深吸一口气，然后伸出手去，攥住了少女的手腕。“库洛姆，这次的行程可能很艰险，你——”  
“我没事。”她好像料到他会有这种疑虑，紫色眸子恬然地转过来。“而且去那里能见到骸大人的话，对我来说再高兴不过了。”  
“我也和你一样，不过……”余光彭格列总部正沉没在斜晖里怂然倾听，他眼睛里琥珀色不惊不疑。纲吉悄声说：“……在动身之前，有些事——以后也会告诉骸，现在，我想应当先要让你知道。”

===========================================  
八、今我来思

“他像白雪一样坠落到这个世上……”

斯佩多说过的。斯佩多擅长讲那些浮浪的句子，可偶尔也会一字字咬得认真，像在念童话书。那个人，他像雪花一样，静静地降下，静静地开放，静静地掉在我心口，又静静地融化不见——他为什么不说话？

坚韧，冰冷，令人眼花缭乱却极其单纯的武器：指尖的手铐甩了甩，银色依然纤尘不染。冲刷过山麓的风沙沙摩挲着阿劳迪的脸颊，居高临下，神色漠漠然。  
这样的姿态值得瞻仰。又一波追击者被打得七零八落，人数不少，看来对付云雀的那部分人也转而冲着这边来了。且战且走是件麻烦事，虽说按照惯例还是来一个收拾一个，重复劳动却让初代云守很不快。“普通兵器对精神体是无效的哦。”忍不住提醒一句，然后朝对方面门重重敲下去。  
再加上能够随意显形或消失，彭格列初代根本是犯规的存在，但成群结队的草食动物如此百折不挠，棋不逢对手，这种情况，换做某个幻术师倒还有可能兴致勃勃地玩弄一阵，严肃派的阿劳迪便有些百无聊赖。不知第几次撇开敌人的残部，他放缓脚步习惯性掏出怀表，又想起它并不能报时。光滑的盖子就像在诱惑人打开，他停顿了一下，把它放回了口袋里。目的地已经依稀可见。  
Radice是树根的意思。很普通的名字，不知是什么年代被赋予这样一个普通的城镇。距离日薄西山还有一段时间，羊肠小道曲折蜿蜒，古老的油画里是否描绘过它，包括那些田园牧歌般的日子，它们因谁而变得熠熠生辉，又由谁带来腥风血雨？  
忍不住微微仰起头，天光滴落进初云明亮的蓝眼睛。

命名一语成谶，扎根在他的脑海深处——也许不止他一个人。家族行动中他常常是站得最远的一个，围剿叛乱的时候也是一样，初代雾守跪在那里，眼睛盯了Giotto一阵，终于滑向他。嘴唇咬得很紧，一点点期望都咬碎在唇齿间：阿劳迪，为什么不说话？背叛的情报攥碎在他手心里，十二月的火树银花照彻他苍白的脸颊，他知道那个人再也不会来。那一晚阿劳迪独自走遍镇上所有的大街小巷，直到人流渐熄，一扇扇门在面前关上；直到天色泛白；直到踉跄；直到胃部因彻夜的寒冷而作痛，直痛到他平生第一次模糊了视线。整座城都低头看着他：阿劳迪，为什么不说话？

好痛……说话——向谁呢？

只是阿劳迪毕竟是阿劳迪，白雪一样，静静地来，静静地伤过了，也会静静地走，走下去。精神实化成的身体如今已不会再受伤，胃痛当然更不会犯——某种意义上这样也挺好？生前怎料身后名，在那之后，几万个昼夜碾压过这方土地，而他们竟能亲眼看见一切善果或障孽……就在山峦的另一边。他想他们也许真的老了，作出一个改变居然这样难，真是积重难返。可正因为时间紧迫才更需要改变，斯佩多应当试着放开些什么，而阿劳迪应当试着主动做些什么，也许，揪住那家伙的耳朵，这次非要他听见——  
“差不多是时候了？”  
停止思绪，重新瞟一眼身后的跟踪者们，阿劳迪缓缓把手铐掣开，准备一次了结。对方似乎也察觉了他的意图，没有人主动进攻过来，浅发青年闭上眼睛叹了口气。虽说就算放任不管这些杂碎也到达不了斯佩多那里……多收集点情报也不坏？  
紫色火焰猛然散去，又重新在敌人中间出现，一班人马措手不及，他右臂酣畅一挥，三下五除二。惨叫声很快湮灭，迈过奄奄一息的人体，他的身影就像个哑谜。视线敏锐，大致搜过几人身上，有什么荧荧发亮的东西引起了他的注意。  
又是什么现代的玩意……  
以情报作为本行的人从不排斥新生的技术手段，呆在云雀和风纪财团期间他已经对这些信息产品略微熟悉了一些，知道这类似掌机的东西大有用处。拾起小巧的屏幕，映入眼帘的是本地区电子地图，这也不足为奇……那个正在闪烁光点表示的是——  
仔细辨认着，阿劳迪的手指忽然一紧。  
“这是？！”

\-----------------------  
“库呼呼……那么，恭弥会从哪个方向过来呢？”  
六道骸坐着门口的台阶，用三叉戟在雪地上随意地划拉着。斯佩多去了城的方向。那家伙！骸想起来还是又好气又好笑，说来说去最后不还是乖乖跑去等着了嘛……在恋爱行动力这一点上指望他做榜样，真是百无一用。不过初代们的过往大概没有少年想得那么简单，有些问题搁置太久，冰冻得太结实，开化就愈发艰难。  
凤梨头少年朝手心哈了一口气，环顾四周，雪层不薄也不厚，覆盖着通向谷口与山路的两个方向。骸直起身子，也许是雪色太明亮，他又感到一阵晕眩。落脚的空房子在村外，村庄里同样是静寂无声，可能天气寒冷，没有人外出，也没有敌人找上门来。

太静了。

骸把外套裹得紧了些。十二月的第一个周末，已经这样冷了吗？很久很久以前，斯佩多是不是也像今天早上一样，打开这房门，对另一个人微笑？他觉得不公平，前辈看着后辈的目光，总是倚老卖老，带着落差，甚至有些悲悯的；斯佩多能看见他的很多东西，包括骸自己都看不见的东西——而骸却只能看见斯佩多的很小一部分。他不服气但也无可奈何，此外，还有些微的其它情绪在慢慢生长。  
如果，如果再过些年，如果斯佩多他们能看到，那时候他已经能把万千纠结都理出头绪，能发自内心地笑着面对很多事，能轻易地牵起云雀的手，到那时候……到那时候，如果斯佩多他们能看到，骸很想向他露出骄傲的面孔，然后走过去和他勾肩搭背，喊一声哥们，伙计，你看。

你看是不是青出于蓝。

他又望了望天空，颜色已经在渐渐转暗，如果恭弥他们会来，那就是在今夜——骸相信云雀，所以觉得斯佩多也该相信阿劳迪，这样一类推他发现自己居然把宝押在了跟他完全不熟的初代云守身上，毕竟到这里来的话，指路的一定是阿劳迪。想到这里六道骸顿时扶额，怎么回事，莫名其妙的就放了水啊！？  
但他嘴角是上扬的。

“这是蘑菇汤的谢礼……”

起身拍了拍肩头的细雪，他站定脚跟，目测了一下通向城镇的距离，右眼轻轻跳到了“一”。三叉戟尖铿地扎进地面，向着另一个等待的地点，无形的风带着祝福，阒静地越过茫茫林海。几秒之后，依旧徘徊在废墟之间的人惊讶地看见了这世上最不可思议的魔法之光。

\-------------  
斯佩多有些颤抖地望向周围。光正在升起，群星正在还未消散的白昼中凭空显现——街道迅速成形，古旧的石砖路延伸到他的脚下。旧式的房屋自地底冒出，如同它们一直沉睡在那里等待，房檐的雪因震动而滑下，窗边，门楣，阳台，所有的地方灯都亮着，所有的街道都如从前一样，他看见灯光汇成的海洋，在雪花里汹涌澎湃，他独自一人，被包围在波浪的中心。水声扑进耳廓，青年恍惚地回转身去，喷泉出现在他刚才坐过的地方，寒冷中它翻滚着湿热的蒸汽，晶莹剔透，折射着成千上万的光点：他的城，他和阿劳迪的城，只给他和阿劳迪的城。它像极了彭格列古堡里墙上挂着的那些壁画，甚至比那还要璀璨夺目，变成一方珠宝匣，夺走人的眼球和呼吸——他看着，出不了声。  
那孩子，原来有留意到的吗。

仅仅凭着那些褪色的壁画，他的讲述，再加上想象力，骸作出了这样的远程幻术——这是六道骸的炫耀、恶作剧、帮忙，这是彭格列第十代雾之守护者的力量。  
百年光阴怎可能被一点点小聪明遮掩，可那些橙色的杏色的火色彤色的灯光，分明重新点亮了一双眼睛，重新让一个已死的人脸颊上恢复生动的色彩，甚至，重新让一个精神体感受到了疼痛：  
“呵……傻小子。”  
斯佩多把手指插进发际，蓝色的眸子里晃得滚烫。傻小子——他知道——骸想要照亮的是来路，想告诉的是正在赶往这里的人：阿劳迪，你要找的就在这里啊，阿劳迪，这样，你就能看见他了吧？那是彻夜通明的SOS啊！  
“傻小子……”  
他把脸深深地埋进手掌，肩膀抖动起来。

【怎么可能看得见……】

因为D•斯佩多是个骗子——因为D•斯佩多不值得你这样——因为这里是——因为这里是——

荧荧发亮的掌中屏幕上，地图呈现着诡异的形状。阿劳迪屏住呼吸。屏幕上的光点标记着“云火焰反应”，在那光点背后，连结着早已向他们撒开的网。  
应该想到，为什么六道骸一直在意大利辗转不定，而追踪的人总能找得到他们；为什么云雀和自己一路上遇到多次袭击，始终甩不掉敌人——这是答案。火焰反应，指环反应，在这个时代正在变得能够被感应并识别，他瞥了眼监测仪背面交叉的花样：密鲁费奥雷。这个率先掌握了探测技术的家族，已经做好了搜索所有彭格列指环的准备。  
只要他们一踏上意大利的土地——不，也许就连并盛也不再安全了。  
阿劳迪忽又想起斯佩多的模样，闭上眼倔强的，端着热汤冲他嬉笑的，咬紧牙远远凝望的。太阳正在落山，他朝原本将要赶去的方向投去淡淡一瞥。就在山那边……明明就在山那边……

屏幕上显示的光点，却只有一个啊。

他终于打开那怀表。紫色火焰，微弱却一直不灭。具有讽刺意味的是，他们之间唯一相似的所有物，却是第三个人给的……“对永远的友情发誓”，斯佩多在很早之前就明白，帮助和维护，有时不得不伴随着伤害。阿劳迪看着山路转弯的地方，只要走过去，只要走过去他就能和斯佩多见面……

他静默地站了一阵，然后掉转方向。

斯佩多在喷泉边坐了整整一夜。直等到新的早晨开始出现在东方，他才微微抬了抬脖颈，头顶、肩膀、睫毛上积着的雪，这时终于扑簌簌落下来。  
他睁开眼睛。

白雪坠落在这个世上啊，为什么不说话？

灯火再亮也依旧是徒然。青年自嘲地勾了勾唇角，一整夜的寒气像是冻僵了他，细小的动作变得如此艰难。他的目光垂向下，许久，轻声哼唱：

“Tiene'o core'e nun turnà……”（你真忍心不回来？）

大街上空无一人。  
他迟缓地把手伸进怀里，掏出那个银质的挂坠。不是黑桃。小巧的、扑克牌的形状，红心里刻着字母“A”。  
Alaudi。阿劳迪。  
斯佩多凝视了它一阵，解开环扣，然后随便丢进了喷泉的池子里。他听见它接触水面时小小的扑通声，可他心里已经死寂，万丈惊涛也激不起回音。初代雾守在灰色的晨光里站起身来，手里魔眼镜滑出喀拉一响。  
“也好，这样玩起来会更专心一点呢。”

猎物已经不远，正如蜘蛛结网，任何撞进来的颤动都逃不出捕食者的眼睛。牵绊的走了，灯可以熄了，獠牙利爪要拔去总归艰难，生长却异常轻松。斯佩多穿过六道骸一厢情愿构建的玩具街道，在某处近乎窒息的黑暗里，云雀恭弥喘息着握紧了手中的拐。

——好孩子，来体验一下轻信的下场吧——

========================================  
九、如果伤痕永不消失

“真好啊——我也想吃……”  
绿色头发的少年懒洋洋打了个哈欠，趴在沙发上，朝对面餐厅里又瞥去一眼。狱寺隼人正在那里照顾十代雷守用早餐，酱汁飞溅，小孩子玩得不亦乐乎。年轻的岚守有劲无处使，脸色十分挣扎，攥着的拳头挥舞不停，半晌扭头朝他大吼：“为啥是我看着他啊明明你才是这个蠢牛的前辈！！！”  
“好麻烦，本大爷才不要照看小孩~~”  
蓝宝在垫子上磨蹭着换了个姿势，赫然对上另一个人铁青的脸：“噫——！！！”  
“那是我的台词才对吧！！”真是的，这里就没有一个可靠点的成年人么？!初代岚守G烦躁地捋了捋他的红头发，好像它们马上就要烧起来似的。分组从日本过来的实质结果，真正的保姆任务完全落在他的头上……从以前开始Giotto就总是——笑眯眯地——把这类事塞给他！！  
“以后再也不上那家伙的当了！！”虽然这决心以前也下过好多回。

青年重重朝椅子上一坐，环顾四周。窗外晨曦正明媚。他们从米兰离开之后一直和总部保持着联系，距离预定地点的到达估计也就是一天左右的路程了。不过让人讨厌的是总有以戒指为目标的老鼠们找上来，虽然都被击退，但敌人嗅觉灵敏得让G感到不安。  
Giotto那边是不是也已经遇到同样的情况？  
“还没吃完么？得抓紧赶路了别磨磨蹭蹭的！！蓝宝你这么闲就先去帮那俩小鬼收拾东西！！别那么看着我！！！”撞见雷守一副‘我也是小鬼嘛’的委屈表情，他听见自己指关节攥得嘎巴一响。耐性耐性……  
“嘁……还是我来吧，指望你们算是——啊啊真是够了！！这吵死人的玩意怎么关掉？”男人伸手粗暴地拍了拍柜子上的电视机。“嗬！！”  
一瞬间还以为是把电视拍出了什么毛病，不过马上G意识到面前凭空显形的身影是自己另外的同事之一。紫色火焰发出轻柔的哧哧声，他往后退了一步，眯起眼睛。  
“阿劳迪？！”

“原来如此。”  
阿劳迪站着，G觉得仰头跟他交谈有点难受，便示意云守也坐下。蓝宝从沙发上挪开，走到窗边朝外警觉打量了一番，回过头时神情变得专注起来。  
“也就是说——敌人已经掌握了最新的指环火焰探测系统，随时监测到戒指携带者和火焰精神体的行迹。我们、还有拿着指环的十代小子们，因此才一直被持续不断地袭击……”  
简单复述之后，G皱紧了眉头。“难怪……”  
“已经报告过总部。由他们和你们联系说明虽然也可以，但雨月认为还是来直接看看你们的情况。”阿劳迪坐着没动，从身后的吵闹便可以知道这里的人目前都平安无事。狱寺按着扑腾的蓝波，正留意朝这边聆听着。  
“我们被偷袭了三四次。不过还没遇到强敌。”初代岚守问：“总部怎么说？”  
“照原定计划去北要塞集合。”云守说，按照I世时代的习惯，他们仍把Radice镇附近地区称为‘北要塞’。“明明掌握了先机却没有强敌——问题就在这里。很可能有人正准备等我们全员汇合后把戒指一网打尽。”  
这结论让屋子里的几人都沉默了一阵，直到云守重新开口：“所以对敌人来说，把握我们的最终汇合时间很重要……现在彭格列需要马上在这一点上采取措施：在想出办法隐匿指环和火焰反应之前，必须让行动具有迷惑性。”  
“就是说要我们故意四处乱晃，不去靠近Radice地区吗？可Primo和泽田不已经朝那去了吗？”  
听到十代目的名字狱寺顿时紧张起来，隔着饭厅眼神闪闪：“他们遇到危险怎么办！！可恶……如果我在十代目身边的话……”  
“有Giotto跟着他应该没什么大问题，别瞎紧张！！”不过G自己看上去也有点忧虑，阿劳迪打断了两个首领命的纠结：  
“总部正在抓紧时间研究对付指环感应系统的方法。据说特殊暗杀部队的术士能封印彩虹的奶嘴力量——”  
“说起来，吶，阿劳迪……你见到戴蒙了吗？”

术士毕竟是个敏感词。蓝眼睛里很快闪过一些细小的光芒，从通向斯佩多的山路上转开的时候，阿劳迪就知道他昔日的搭档百年之后仍是这一行业中的佼佼者。明明应该有两枚彭格列戒指在附近，再加上两个初代守护者的精神体，地图上闪烁的光点却只有一个。云火焰的。那是尚未进入北要塞的阿劳迪自己。换言之，斯佩多正在做的比他预想的还要出神入化。  
而这，在某种意义上，也成了敦促他走开的另一个信号。  
G觉得自己终于触到了核心问题，把视线朝阿劳迪脸上仔细投过去，不过对方看起来并没什么变化。

“没有。”

有时候，初代岚守会觉得自己的同僚尽是一些感情失衡的家伙，比如雨月不知生气为何物，蓝宝老是哭鼻子。当然这个正常的标准只是拿他自己的脾气来衡量的。再比如眼前的阿劳迪……他忍不住又去打量那细长的亮蓝色眸子，它微微上挑如同燕尾，天生如此，并不代表任何情绪的波动。云的喜怒哀乐在哪里能看见？也许很久之前斯佩多曾经可以。如今的阿劳迪精简而干脆，这反应在某些时刻显得很可靠，有时则会让人觉得难以理解。  
有一点点——怎么说呢——过于公事公办了？  
“为什么没先去见戴蒙？顺便也可以确认他的立场。”  
对面人答得流利：“时间紧迫。此外，如果D•斯佩多也是想把指环一网打尽的人之一，你认为他还会放我回来报信吗？”  
“我说你啊……”想想也轮不到自己来管，G叹了口气，瞬间觉得像被Giotto附了体。“虽然报告新情报是刻不容缓，你的判断也总是周全，但职业病也可以有个限度哦？”  
“是吗。”  
阿劳迪不冷不热一句噎回来。听起来装傻兼不知悔改的辞令很成功刺激到初岚的忍耐线，男人从椅子上弹起来：“谍报部的首席大人哟！！你小子，就不怕戴蒙•斯佩多干下混蛋事是因为等不到你么？！”蓝宝吓得缩了缩肩膀，生怕他们吵起来，扭头看着云守。  
“阿劳迪桑……这样真的好吗？”  
红发男人很快也明白自己是拳头打在棉花上，一脸复杂地忿忿看着抱臂而坐的阿劳迪。后者垂下眼帘淡淡开口。  
“你们好像低估了D•斯佩多的理智，也高估了我对那个人的影响力。任何选择都是他自己的，包括以前的反叛。而他作出的决定我也不打算干涉。如果说有谁要对他施加直接影响的话，现在，还并不是我。”  
这句话让几人都陷入沉默，许久，初代岚守轻轻揉了揉眉心。  
“如果你指的是Primo的话……”  
“不全是。”  
云之火开始出现在阿劳迪的周身，他不再说话，无怨无尤的脸上也同样看不到听天由命的神色。目中无人，却不倨傲，站得最远，因而也看得最清楚，有一刹那G觉得自己有点能理解斯佩多被这个人所吸引的原因，恐怕仅仅是在那双蓝色里留下影子就已经可以让人疯狂去追求吧——“好吧，我们会配合的，但有的事只有你能做到，伙计。”男人对正在遁形的同伴简单一笑，“看来我们要把王牌留到最后咯？”

\--------------  
云雀恭弥扯了扯脖颈上的领带，舒出一口气。下山进入谷地之后，自己走了多长时间？从山上看明明村庄就在很近的地方才对……少年觉得眼睛有点疲倦，大概是长时间看着雪的缘故。  
指南针在乱跳，手机早已失去信号，他肩膀微微起伏，环顾四周的样子像一只迷失的鸟。阿劳迪在分别之前说的“他们不会追上你”，此时云雀已经领悟了语义里另外一种可能性——当然不会有追踪者跟上来了。这里的样子很奇怪，不仅仅是和谷外迥异的天气，还因为某种熟悉而不正常的感觉正以诡异的方式笼罩着他。  
幻觉？还是说……意识空间？  
如果是个陷阱，设下它的又是谁呢？  
他在一片寂静中站定，白衬衣因长时间的行走而蒸着一些微潮的热意，慢慢透过毛线背心，而耳廓和鼻尖却是冰凉的，呼出的蒸气在面前散成不规则的形状。冬天……复仇者监狱的冬天也和这一样吗，灰而泛红的天空，牢牢拢在那洞穴上，黑色的入口像怪兽露在地面的眼睛。云雀缓缓阖上双眸，能给出这问题答案的人，自己到现在还没有找到他。

不想输。

手里的提包掉在雪上发出轻微的噗嚓一声，云雀解开西服的扣子，从身上扯下外套也往脚边一甩。他可不要继续穿得像个可笑上班族一样在这雪地里到处乱转了，类似于秋季校服的打扮会让他更自在一点。虽然没有了袖标。会不会冷这点是不需要担心的，云雀决定在找到六道骸之前绝不停步，就算被困在毫无方向的幻境里，也要一直一直走下去。  
他重新让冷丝丝的空气灌进肺里，朝前迈出脚，瞳孔忽然一抖。

“救——！！！！”

猛地抬头，他听到几乎接续不上的急促喘息。孩子，很瘦小的孩子，正从远处朝他拼命跑过来。发型和发色并不陌生，随着男孩跌跌撞撞的靠近云雀更加确信了，理性的震惊和激荡的情绪让他一时没有作出反应。那是……怎么可能……那孩子是……  
“抓住他！！！”有人从后面吼叫着赶过来，小孩跑得更加用力，迎面的风吹起了他凌乱的额发，这时云雀看见了。眼睛是蓝色的，两只都是。

开始，是从哪里……

他们没看见云雀，他们无法看见。本来云雀也不可能看见他们——在这一切发生的时候，他的年龄不应比眼前的蓝眼睛孩子更大。云雀的第一反应这可能是个诡计，下意识抽出拐子，而他们谁也没有看着他，孩子已经跑到了他的跟前，带起的风撩到少年的膝盖上，很近，近到他能看见小孩身上的擦伤，单薄的袖筒破了一角，线头也在风里挣扎；近到他能看见他的衣襟上写着的号码：69。  
“……救………”  
年幼的六道骸张了张嘴，像涸辙里的鱼，而呼求的语句最终没有喊完整。成人的手从后面扯住了孩子的头发，狠狠一拉，他细小的身体于是轻飘飘向后甩过去，一瞬间云雀觉得自己看到近距离放大的慢镜头，带着残忍的美感，小小的孩子看不见云雀，在他的面前没有任何人可以求救……除了恐惧和绝望。那只纤细的手由于惯性而伸向他，好像想抓住什么，却只徒然地刮过云雀的袖口。追捕者又一搡，它垂了下去。  
“该死的……马上准备69号的实验！！！”  
穿白大褂的男人回过头来笑着，安抚的口气和上一句的命令同样冰冷：“很快的哦，不会疼。”

雪在消失，四周在变暗，云雀眼睁睁看着他们把骸向后拖，过松的衣领勒紧孩子的脖颈，69号活体被钳制着，那些半长的发丝因为粗暴的撕扯而剧烈摇晃，湛蓝的眼睛空洞洞掠过云雀的脸颊。骸从来没有用那样盲人般的眼睛看过云雀，那目光直接穿透了他的身体，那是看世界最后一眼的模样。  
然后骸和实验人员都消失在走廊黑洞洞的转角。云雀的耳朵里响着如同收音机高频损坏时的杂音，好似有谁在头脑里尖叫。地板在脚下震荡。

这是……记忆吗？

黑发少年在原地轻微地摇了摇头，试图消除刚才所见一切带来的影响，但他的心脏跳得那样沉重，一下下击打着胸腔，他抑制不住。让他看见这些的是谁？想干什么？  
看见了……又能怎样？  
云雀不再试图想清楚这些，甚至也不再疑惑眼前的走廊是何时凭空出现，他只定了定神，攥紧武器朝拐角追过去。如果这仅是六道骸的过去的话，只要镇定面对——

“吶吶~骸大人，我们要在这里一直呆下去吗？”

蓝发少年站了起来，称他为少年也许还有一点点早，领子系得很紧，肩线依然单薄，但个子确实已经比上一次见到的高了些。拢了拢头发，男孩子在转身的同时朝问话的伙伴微笑着。右眼嵌在那眼眶里，正闪烁出火种般的颜色。  
“不会太久了哦，犬。”他温柔地说，望着黄短发少年在他带来的竹篮里嗅着食物的香味。六道骸的侧脸是静逸的，已经开始有了一种古典肖像画似的俊美线条，薄嘴唇抿起来，剔透而摄人。“等我的右眼能完全运用第一道能力，我们就走。”  
犬不再说话，注意力专注到了食物上，一旁的眼镜男孩看着他吃，过一阵又扭过头来。“骸大人，”他的声音里有一丝忧虑，“听说这个家族的人对你都很好，是真的吗？你最近都住在那里，我们不太放心……”  
“谢谢你，千种。”骸讲话好似有种魔力，轻而好听，不留痕迹地消抹某些东西。“我没事，你看，不是总能溜出来给你们送东西吗？”  
他朝窗边走过去，正穿过云雀身边，淡白的衬衫掀起一丝蛊惑气味，在别人所注意不到的地方忍着蹒跚。“这家族很好利用，那位兰奇亚前辈也已被我签订契约，剩下只等我掌握好天界道就能控制他……”  
少年又提了提领口。

云雀随着他们，时间在混乱中转动，落点含混不清，他看见月光涂满了整片木地板。城岛犬说，骸大人在那里过得到底怎样啊，为何总有哪里让人感到不安？我们偷偷去看看他吧，一眼就好。柿本千种沉默了很久，然后在叹息中点头。两个孩子偷偷翻进围墙，蹑手蹑脚跑过走廊，尽头的门开了一条缝，他们指引着云雀，而这是任何故事中都一样的，透过门缝永远——永远——永远不会看到幸福的真相。  
“你以为我不知道吗？你，还有外面靠你养活着的那两个艾斯托拉涅欧的小崽子……要我告诉兰奇亚，告诉所有人吗？嘿……传出去的话，可是会马上灭口的哦？”

他的衣衫凌乱，按着他的男人只看得见背影，手掌向上扯开他的臂弯。骸嘴角咬得很紧，血丝像一道诱人的红线划过苍白的脸颊。少年自始至终没有发出任何声音，没有挣扎，即使是喘息也压抑得让人上瘾。蓝色松散开来，他仰起脖颈的时候细而脆弱，一把未发育完全的骨骼弯曲着，像是要就那么折断在枕头上。  
他还只是个孩子！！  
如果这不是无耻的胁迫，不是野蛮的侵犯，如果这是云雀一贯对自己解释的、弱者的代价，正如黑曜那时一样……他不会同情，那是骸必须独自面对的时光，但如果这不是回忆，如果他能撞开那扇门，如果他能——

“住—————！！！！！”

压抑的叫喊冲上不止一个人的喉咙，可真正能够被听见的只有城岛犬，他的脸因痛苦而几乎变得疯狂；但千种及时捂住了他的嘴，浑身颤抖地，拼命捂住他的嘴。听到响动的男人从床上起身，朝门的方向走过来，在那个时候云雀看见骸的目光又一次穿透他，越过男人的腋下和门缝，骸朝声音的来源投来远远一瞥，在那红蓝混色里，云雀望见某种晶亮的东西，即使近于放荡的典雅和深藏的阴谋浅笑也盖不住它，摇摇欲坠，正在那眼角凝聚起来。  
门被重新关上了。走廊转角的这一边，千种仍然死死捂住犬的嘴，过了一阵逐渐变成搂的姿势，低头的时候眼镜片一片模糊。而城岛犬的手始终保持着向前伸去的动作，伸着，痉挛着，像要挣脱似的，指尖掐进自己的手心，很久很久也没有放下。他的眼泪顺着脸颊流到了千种的手背上。

被害者到加害者，是从哪里？

“库呼呼呼……这样就……行了……”  
他透过窗户注视着楼下的一片血海，名叫兰奇亚的替罪羊站在成堆尸体的中央，望着自己的双手惊慌失措。六道骸慢慢地转开目光，右眼眨动得精巧，‘一’字很快消失。他的两个同伴站在门口，望着他。  
奔跑变成了走，快走变成了慢走，最后在距他几米远处停下。从什么时候起，他们的骸大人已经不是能亲密无间没大没小的打闹对象？从什么时候起，他开始让所有人都自觉而小心地对他留出或远或近的距离？  
从什么时候起，他封闭了一部分的自己？

白色衬衫显得很宽大，但还是不能掩住发生过的一切痕迹，骸用一只手潦草地攥住衣襟，另一只手里三叉戟映着寒光。血顺着白皙而光裸的双腿向下，蜿蜒到脚踝，脚跟，一直流下。那时他的淡漠微笑已经能杀伤这个世界了。  
“骸大人……”  
以为千种会讲出惯常关切的什么问候话，蓝发小少年慢慢系着扣子，一边准备着安慰。但柿本居然哽了一下。

“骸大人……疼、疼吗？”

疼吗？

云雀头晕目眩，喘不上气来，裂痕狠狠地撕在他的心口上。他知道了——也许不该知道，因为他不去问而骸从来不告诉他——知道了一些可以和现在的那个凤梨雾属性对接的东西，千丝万缕，它们汇聚成“六道骸”这个存在的内里。藏着掖着的过往，也许想要一直带进坟墓的，也许在将来的某一天想要亲口吐露给某个人……黑发少年有些懵怔地转身，握着拐的手心里全是汗水，他已经猜到了接下来自己会看到哪里。雪重新下起来，不，不是雪：樱花花瓣铺天卷地，一下又一下抽打在他的脸上。  
无论怎样的美化和修饰，也不能改变他和六道骸关系开端的实质。云雀闭上眼睛，用力地闭上，他不用去看也能从自己的身体清晰回忆起黑曜的一切，他怎么可能忘掉……骸殴打他，就像小时候别人殴打骸一样；骸强暴他，就像小时候别人对他做的一样——为什么啊，为什么啊，那明明是推拒的拳头却好像在挽留，现在云雀能够明白那外强中干的疯狂为何竟然显得催人泪下。骸在他的屈辱里看见了自己的屈辱，在他的挣扎里看见了自己的挣扎，他所受的每一分痛苦，都正两倍地返回在骸自己的身上。

“吶，云雀恭弥……”

在成百上千死掉的樱花里骸俯下身喊他。标着实验体69号的，披着凌乱白衬衫的，三个少年在那一刻重合成一个，喊他，云雀恭弥。  
“吶，云雀恭弥，疼吗？”  
轻柔得快要溺死。  
“很疼对吧……哈哈、哈……说出来呀——说你很痛，很痛很痛……说吧……吶……说啊！！！！！！！！”

说啊……拜托了……

六道骸用几乎要扼死他的力道卡着他的颈子，仿佛要把一生的痛都掐进云雀身体里——然后他停下，曾经晶亮的东西重新开始出现在眼睛里，划开黑暗与光明的界限。在逐渐淡下去的情欲里，骸发现了自己寻找了很久的东西——他找到一个人，和自己一样，经受过了同样的疼痛和肮脏的一切，却依然能以完全的本真和安然，活下去。

【恨变成爱，是从哪里啊】

“差不多够了吧？”

云雀喘息着重新举起手里的拐。“虽然我不知道你目的何在，但不管是想替六道骸说好话还是想消磨我的意志力，你的算盘都打错了。我从来不想可怜他什么，更不会被他和你的把戏毁坏，因为我很强。”  
“这也是我想确认的，云雀恭弥。”  
声音在云雀的脑海中响起来，好似遥远的扩音喇叭：“你当不了救星，伤他的和他伤你的，同样消失不了；但他告诉我，是你，必须是你。”

你能变成暴风雪里的准星，巨浪里的锚。坚强又安恬，自由却稳定。  
“呵……倒真有点像阿劳迪了。”

云雀心里一动，已经明白这是初代雾守的所作所为，冷笑一声：“果然雾属性都很拖泥带水……赶快现身如何？”  
“别急~就快了哦。那么现在剩下最后一个问题。对你来说……为什么必须是六道骸？”

少年顿了顿。“只是想要咬杀强大的猎物而已。”

“只是这样？”  
钢拐不耐烦地甩动了一下：“多管闲事，快让我见他！！”  
“嗯哼~~”听到这声调拖出了玩味的语气词，云雀恭弥产生了某种被抓住破绽的预感，D•斯佩多仍然不见人影，他周围的环境猛然震动起来，白雪重新开始从头顶飘落，云雀发现自己正站在村庄和城镇之间的森林边缘。斯佩多的声音诡秘地弱了下去。

“如果他有一天不再强大呢？……如果有人比他更加强大呢？”  
他猛然回头，四周杳无人迹，只有树叶上的雪滑落沙沙。Radice方向灯火通明，天色已到清晨。

\------------  
“果然还是过去看看吧？”  
骸按了按额头，从早上到现在时不时袭上来的晕眩感让他感到有些轻微的异样。并没有感风寒啊？真奇怪。而且这村子也实在静得过头了……  
一夜眼看就要过去，不管是斯佩多还是恭弥，都太慢了点吧。还是说那家伙因为见到了阿劳迪，乐不思蜀就忘了回来会合？骸把三叉戟放进衣袋里，双手也缩进去，咯吱咯吱踩着雪朝镇子的方向涉林而过。透过层层迭迭的树梢，仰头还能看见自己用幻觉作出的灯火在天边映出的微亮，少年甩甩束在脑后的头发，并不抑制那小小的自满。  
步行到那边至少得一个小时吧……真想赶快见到恭弥，他到底到哪里了……心里有一搭没一搭地想着，骸绕过一棵榉树，但下一秒又忽地闪身躲了回来。

火焰……大空的？在这里？！

把后背贴在树干上，六道骸一边疑惑寻思着一边略微探身观察，但对方似乎已经发现了他。燃着死气火的矮个子少年原地半转过脸，橙色把他小言状态的双眸照得冷静透亮。

“骸，是你吗？”

============================================  
十、VS大空

“骸，是你吗？”  
彭格列十代又问了一遍。骸原地不动，三叉戟贴着手心，慢慢透出冷意。最先遇见的不是云雀也不是阿劳迪，反而是泽田纲吉，这让他十分意外。虽说在斯佩多带六道骸来到Radice地区的时候，骸就意识到这里很可能就是销毁指环的最终场所，但由于一心想着等恭弥，他差不多把其它人也要来这件事给抛到了九霄云外。  
不过彭格列这家伙也来得太早了吧……  
“库呼呼。你已经自大到一个人行动的程度了吗，泽田纲吉。”稍稍调整了姿态，蓝发少年从树后转过来。纲吉看见红蓝双眼正谨慎打量着自己。“难道你不怕被敌人偷袭？”  
“难道你不是我的守护者？”十代反问一句，抿起嘴角，但六道骸对他的避重就轻并不买账，依旧保持一定距离站着，三叉戟在手指间轻巧转了个圈。  
“虽说我和你们的联络一向是单向的，但之前恭弥应该有告诉你们，他准备先与我汇合——为什么来的是你？”  
语气里有戒备之意。纲吉沉默了一阵，头顶的明橘色火苗仍无声飘忽着。然后他说：“骸……情况一直在变化。”  
从这委婉的措辞里察觉到了某些不祥的信号，骸心头顿时掠过一丝阴影，但他没有让自己表现得很明显。“不要跟我绕弯子，彭格列。”这种带有压力的语言以往总是有作用的，他用余光扫着对方的表情，“为什么只有你自己在这种地方，恭弥去哪儿了？如果你是为了要单独找我的话，那就请快点把来意说出来。”  
敬语并不表示尊重，对六道骸的这一作派泽田理应十分清楚，于是只是沉静地看回去。  
“学长应该很快就会到……至于我，我并不是独自，不过她现在被暂时安置在别的地方。”  
“她？”

见骸果然对人称作出反应，少年补充道：“同来的是库洛姆哦。”

他曾经对斯佩多说起过，作为众多烦恼中的一个，在看似不经意的时刻，用看似不经意的语调。行走世间总要背起一些什么东西，也许有点沉，但却舍不得放下。对六道骸来说，黑曜的几个孩子就是这样的存在。他曾带他们跋涉过很远，也曾为他们而承受过身心的熬煎，但骸并不后悔，因为他们带给他的比那些苦痛要多得多，比星辰大海更灿烂。  
其实骸并不讨厌现在的生活，说实话，还有那么一点喜欢。惊险的日子能让他血液里的狂躁得到释放，想到自己重要的人们正安安稳稳在世界某处，能使他宁静；而透过视频通信确认的、那种和恭弥心心相印（他擅自断定这词可以用）的感觉，又让少年感到了怎样前所未有的幸福——事实上自那之后他就整天荡漾着呢——这一切，骸都不讨厌，而且变得习惯，逐渐离不开。  
现在，当彭格列十代在茫茫雪地里站到了他对面时，骸敏锐感受到了某种提醒的信号开始闪烁，事实上他潜意识里也一直在等待着它出现——  
“带她来这种地方……你们想做什么？”

皱起眉，十代雾守露出了责备的脸色，“泽田纲吉，你该不会忘了你的承诺吧？保护她，还有他们，你说过——‘一定’。”  
小言纲在他对面站得很肃然，这时略低了头。“我没有忘。不过骸你似乎直接把我和彭格列家族等同起来了？”  
“你已经自己选择担当起十代首领职位了不是吗，你的言行自然会代表这个黑手党的集体倾向。不过这不是重点……到底找我做什么？”骸朝前走了半步，雪层下的枯叶踏出喀嚓一响。长时间和超死气状态的首领对话，这样的经历他并没有过，不知为何骸总觉得泽田的神态里有些令人陌生的东西。  
垂下眼帘，纲吉似乎作出了什么决定，然后重新注视自家雾守。“初代的那位D•斯佩多没有和你在一起？”  
“喂，在发问的是我……”骸反驳回去，但蓦地他意识到泽田话里即将浮出的意思是什么，不由得停了下来。斯佩多去的时间确实有点长了，自己也是因为等不下去才准备走到城那边去……“他怎么了？”  
十代目似乎意料之中的样子，没有等他的回答。“骸，你也知道，那个戴蒙对彭格列的强大有很执着的追求，销毁指环的事情很可能引发他的反对……”金红的眸子里闪出了担忧，“现在看这里的状况，我觉得那个人十有八九正在策划什么动作，保险起见，我想必须先告诉你这些。”  
“喔？”  
骸扬起眉梢。“你们怀疑那家伙从中作梗，所以给我打预防针？”  
“只是担心罢了……”听出了他微弱的不快，泽田纲吉叹口气，眉眼更加恳切。“骸，我想你和学长都明白现在指环已经变成了众矢之的，如果再不尽快销毁，大家都永无宁日。所以……”攥了攥手掌，褐发少年把X手套贴在胸口好像它能稳住心神。“拜托了，骸，万一有了什么事，希望你们能协助我。”  
“彭格列十代亲自来求我，这可真是罕见呢~”六道骸神色里的调侃同样更上一层，此时天色已经越来越亮，影影绰绰的树林像迷宫一样包围着他们。他望了望灰白的天空：“对我来讲，毁了指环就是削弱了黑手党的力量，何乐而不为？不过能否请你稍微想想，如果D•斯佩多本没有与我们作对的心思，听到自己被这样先入为主判作嫌疑犯，他会是什么心情？”  
想必不会高兴吧。

排斥异己的原因经常并不是某个人犯了罪，而是某个人有犯罪的可能——仅仅是可能，就足以使其它人戒备并暗暗疏离。他想起某个冬菇在出门赴约时的脸，装作若无其事，却又按捺着一点期待和羞愧……也许防人之心是常情，但当这无形的惩罚自动加在徘徊于善恶交界的人头顶时，很轻易就能把一个想抓住光亮的人重新推进黑暗那边去。  
何况斯佩多本来就谈不上清白。  
维护的意思已经明了，信任的理由是没法说清楚的，凭感觉？六道骸觉得太狗血，也不打算解释。泽田纲吉也看出了这一点，他们的视线在互相对峙中打了一个结。小言状态是不是能让人变得超常冷静？骸暗自想道。他听见泽田纲吉开口：  
“我很抱歉。”  
“我也是。”骸说，微微一笑。  
然而纲吉的下一句抹去了他的笃定。

“但愿戴蒙不会让我们为难……骸，我想这应该是我父亲当初与你达成的协议吧？你在必要时履行雾守的职责——作为条件，彭格列才能保证黑曜几人的安全。”

\---------------------------  
平生最恨是光阴。  
也许是找不到泄愤对象所以才把责任全推给时间，它带走美好，带走青春，同样也带走那些你所熟悉并信任的脸。“你变了。”这样的话，拼命压住耳穴也还是听得见，力道大得像是要把你至今一切全盘推翻——哪怕有冲天的委屈，向何处申冤？谁能一成不变？你发誓说你从不失去你的真善，可谁能为你作证？  
赌的代价对他们来说，太大了。

“库呼呼……”

笑容在雾之少年脸上摇曳，雪光映衬着那薄脆的表情，他的平静恢复很快，眉眼间若有所思。“你的温情政策终于肯露出真面目了？”  
“我只是在陈述实情。”  
“不错，都是事实，可从你嘴里亲自听到还真有点刺耳。”  
骸望向纲吉，和当年初遇时一个样，殷红眸子幽深而嘲讽。泽田纲吉第一次亮起小言之火的瞬间，骸就不曾忽略那与周遭阴暗格格不入的明净底色，现在他在对面的那双橙色眼睛里寻找着，试图再次把它找见……“不是因为彭格列”，褐发少年有多少次说过，“不是因为我是什么十代目，而是因为他们是我的朋友！！”焰芯里包裹着一团柔软，就像火里的水，珍珠里的沙，那是苦恼的、狠不下心来的、永远牵挂着别人的，第十代大空所特有的天真。  
这孩子，明明不是为权势与欺骗而生啊。

“所以我才厌恶……厌恶黑手党，也厌恶我自己。被你们豢养着，却不讨厌、甚至喜欢上这样生活的我自己……”笑很苦，声音在喉咙里硌得发痛。他何尝没想过，犬、千种、可爱的库洛姆在彭格列手里随时可能被捏碎，他何尝不知道人间的往来必然靠交换衡量。但只因为未来的首领是这个人——泽田纲吉，他以为如果是泽田纲吉的话，这些都会改变，以利益为锁链的人际关系总有一天可以从他们这些人身上豁免。然而最大的黑手党家族能允许这样的维新变法吗？泽田的仁义又能坚持多久不被同化？六道骸啊六道骸，天真的人到底是谁？  
“呵……果然你是不打算把彭格列漂白成守法经营的股份公司了？也是，真那样的话，倒也就容不下我这样的人了呢。”青色的雾好似蜃气，在骸的四周开始出现，泽田脚下沉了沉，不动声色寻找着防御的支点。他们都明白这是最后的试探。骸拂了拂头发，玩笑似的：  
“如果——只是如果哦——我现在就递交辞呈的话，‘押金’会怎么样？”

“违约离职的话，当然是……恕不退还。”

在话音落下的那一拍，雾守的身影已然消失，三叉戟从后方凭空横扫而来直奔对手后心。X手套上烈焰陡起，少年早有所料，身子轻巧一晃左臂向后推出半个弧，几乎看也不看就稳稳攥住了戟尖。  
“好身手。”  
利器陡然一滑而大空也同时放手，雪地上顿时擦出两条反向的划痕，他朝后猛地撞上树干，高处枝杈上积雪纷纷震落，在他们脚边摔得粉碎。不再掩饰的煞气直扑而来，六道骸将三叉戟凶狠压上，瞳孔里湛湛地一闪。

“现出原形来吧，你根本不是泽田纲吉。”

透过跳跃不定的橙色火焰，在那下面，他看见一抹终于浮现的笑意。

\-------------  
云雀恭弥把雪塞进嘴里，咽下时喉咙擦出一片微腥的凉，熹微的光线里他努力辨识方向。斯佩多用来围困他的那些影像已经消失了，现在终于又能看见这里正常的一切。成百上千光秃的树干无边似的伫立在四周，雪湿透了他的裤脚，这无风的冰窖浸得人从外向内冷着，连困倦都做不到。少年并不吝惜自己的体温，努力站直，大口呼吸着含有淡淡枯木味道的空气。  
他摇晃着重新抬脚向前。  
群聚固然讨厌，一个人也没有的状况似乎也同样让他烦闷。真想找个什么人来揍几拳……  
骸……

名字冒出来的时候云雀忽然一怔。满路的烦闷与渴望，满脑子杂乱的回忆，全都在这个名字上超载着。骸，为什么必须是六道骸，怎么回事，自己居然真的在思考这个？  
垂下头看着浅浅的雪窝，他忽地又绽出一抹笑。

如果有人能看见的话，那神情也许和梅花在枝头乍开的一刻很相似，包蕴了许久，突然在冰天雪地里找到了自己盛放的战场与理由，连花瓣都沾着金鼓齐鸣的锐气。他总是想揍上去，冲上去，一拐子抽过去，他总是想朝骸走过去，跑过去，扑过去，打过去，不管是心情好的时候，还是心情糟糕的时候，不管对面是兴高采烈的六道骸，还是垂头丧气的六道骸，他总是想靠近过去，杀过去，把那家伙的兴致或者郁结都打个四处飞溅。如果知道自己的存在意义就如同人体沙袋的话六道骸恐怕会哭的，可如果他知道，这样的存在对云雀来讲全世界只找到了他一个，又会是什么反应？

就这么办吧，云雀不管不顾地想，干脆拿它作为搪塞斯佩多的问题答案……他在投入和获利方面从来不会亏本，自己认定的人，不会有错。  
如果那家伙再出现——  
炸裂声应时响起，火色顿时把半边森林照得通亮，远处鸟群惊飞。云雀浑身一震，不会有错，那是六道骸幻术的火柱。就在不远的地方！他加快脚步绕过树林，越过一道缓坡，在那对面声音持续不断越来越大，驱散他的疲惫和一切杂念。  
是骸。  
云雀的脚步清晰尖锐，骸的轮廓清晰尖锐，骸还没有发现云雀，他专注于眼前的战斗，不知道自己已经映在了另外一个人的眼睛里，他只要回头就能看见云雀奔跑下坡地就像一只轻盈的雪雁。火柱被冻在半空的景象很壮观，而云雀顾不上惊讶这个，眼前正上演一场意外的麻烦……他眯起眼睛。  
在骸对面的那是——泽田纲吉？！  
林间空地搅起霰雪阵阵。莲藤像毒蛇一样四下撕咬，只是大空的速度更在它们之上，转眼便移动到骸背后，蓝发少年右眼数字跳得飞快，迅疾转身招架，但有着泽田纲吉外貌的人却几乎是懒洋洋地挥了一下手。  
“唔！——”  
少年踉跄了一下，旋开三叉戟来抵挡火的温度，然而从云雀的角度能够察觉敌人姿势的变化，里面暗藏着巧妙的进攻转换，他不再管为什么泽田会比他更早出现在这里。“下面！！！”  
骸毫无反应。云雀又喊了一句：“六道骸！！！”  
如此之近的距离让云雀感到一阵不对劲，他的声音好像被什么透明的玻璃罩子反弹回来一样，骸无动于衷得让人心头发寒。来不及提醒了，他只有抬起胳膊用力把拐子掷过去，希望能给骸的对手造成扰乱，但就在举手的剎那，剧痛突然攫住了他。

“嗯哼~这可不行。”

身子重重跌到雪地上，云雀眼前一阵发黑，攥紧的五指被迫慢慢松开，拐子当啷一声落地。他马上明白过来，反击却被轻易躲过，右腕几乎被拧碎。不知何时现身的男人低头笑盈盈地，力量却大得恐怖。  
“他看不见你的哦，宝贝。别白费力气。”

拐杖挥出一声钝响。“现在……好好看着吧……”

大空的初代零地点突破蔓延而来，几十米地面瞬间被冻结，骸闪避不及，脚下立刻被冰层固定。这个家伙……他咬紧牙根，这个家伙虽然不是纲吉，但也并不是幻觉；有实体并且能把大空的技能使唤到这样出神入化的地步——以自己一个人，怕是没有胜算。  
“你到底是谁？”他握紧三叉戟，彭格列指环和地狱指环同时飘扬着青雾，隐隐准备发动力量。然而对方并没有乘胜追击，落回地面，居然把手上的火焰熄灭了。  
“抱歉，只是想稍微看看十代雾守的实力，不小心就认真起来了……话说回来，你怎么认出我不是纲吉的？”  
“泽田纲吉不会说那样的话。”  
且不论人质要挟是不是真相，单凭那种气场上的违和感，骸推测这多半是其它家族或彭格列内部势力派来挑拨离间的冒充者。他很谨慎，不打算多透露什么，可是这句回答让对面的人笑得更加舒展起来。

“是吗。那太好了。”

橙色火焰融化了，骸吃惊地望着出现在面前的男人。“彭格列……初代目？！”  
Giotto点点头，见少年仍然犹疑着不放松戒备，有点忍俊不禁也有点欣赏，抬手准备消解束缚着骸的冰面。“不管是对纲吉，还是对戴蒙，你相信着他们，我真的很高兴。”

“那你可是高兴得有点早了，Primo。”

第三个声音冷冷地响起来，骸猝然扭头，彭格列初代的笑容敛了大半，十步距离之间气焰蒸腾，雪地一瞬间倒映出奇异的靛色，熟悉的发型和声音让他们不约而同作出反应，但不论是疑问还是探询都被来人的下一个动作截断：D•斯佩多的手指灵巧一晃，在那里闪闪发光的是……彭格列云之指环。

============================================  
十一、下克上

“来。”

少年朝少女伸手过去。库洛姆的愣怔稍纵即逝，好心眼的首领似乎没察觉，回过头来，晨光正在他的发稍上晃。

干净，几乎透明。

她于是顺从地把手递过去，他拉了她一把，女孩子跟进两步，现在两个人并肩站在一道山梁。随行的部下四散在他们周围。早起的禽鸟叫声穿透层层迭迭的林子，清脆或者悠长，零碎地互相呼应。北意大利的早晨原来是这样，泽田纲吉想，与日复一日的学校生活不同，新一天的降临仿佛从来预示着变幻莫测而又充满生机的未来。  
不会乏味，但也说不准是不是会令人快乐。对泽田来讲，也许安定又废柴的普通人生活更适合他，至少在别人眼里是这样。但当还有选择的时候，当他们还年少，谁不想越过篱笆，去看看荆棘丛生的路上是不是风景别样。纲吉骨子里没有沸反盈天的因子，然而这不代表他乐意被大众目光定型在某一类人的条框里。只不过，当冒险变成了一个群体性行为，他发现自己担起的后果远超过自身的成败；他不能忘记有谁和他一起选择越过篱笆，也绝不能忘记，走上荆棘之路的初衷是什么。

“终于快要到了呢。库洛姆，要不要休息一下？”把脖子上的围巾抖开，彭格列十代透出一口气，低下头观察女生的样子。她有点气喘，不过神色很欣然。  
“我不累，boss呢？”  
“哈……我没事的。”他很少和异性独处，虽然已经走了一路也还是显得局促，但需要考虑的事情远比这个要多，纲吉不确定自己的举止是不是有过什么怠慢。他又瞟了她一眼，正撞见女孩微微仰起脸把长发向后拢起来，露出一截雪白的脖颈。“那、那、那就继续……走吧？”  
她不太明白首领为什么突然结巴起来了，这倒并不损害泽田纲吉的形象，偶尔还叫人觉得有那么点可爱。她嗯了一声。  
两人变成一前一后走，库洛姆•髑髅不时抬眼，看见淡色的光线正逐渐从泽田肩膀上升起。他总是很准确地保持和她的距离，步调让她正好能不费力地跟上。这也是因为超直感吗？以前她曾就这种神奇能力向骸大人询问，骸大人一听到就皱眉。

“彭格列那讨厌的能力要是能保护他活长点，倒也是功德一件。”  
这样说，她未必完全懂得，不过仍然选择微笑点头。

库洛姆没有把视线从首领身上撤下来，长长的睫毛眨动了一下。在上路之前，泽田纲吉对她说的话，如今正火种一样跳动在胸腔里面。不烫人，疼痛轻缓绵长，说不清是因为难过还是感动。  
“彭格列上层的人，可能会……可能会想把你们当作人质，好让骸为家族效力。他们也让我这么做……”那时候少年的眉头拧得紧紧的，她印象很深刻，纲吉站在楼房的阴影边背对着光，可眼睛仍然亮着，目光颤悠悠，她的心脏也跟着颤悠悠。“我办不到，我要成为首领绝不是为了做这种事，从很久以前开始明明就决定好了……现在我还不知道要怎么应对，但我会尽所有力量保护你们，你也好骸也好，我想要大家一起走到不会后悔的方向去……所以，所以……诶、别、别哭呀？库洛姆？”

他手忙脚乱，说，别哭，别哭。

是啊，她为什么这么爱哭呢，每次看着身边这些人的时候，每次看到他们笑着的时候，越是安稳静好的模样越让她泪水变得迅猛，忍也忍不住。这是不是因为天性太脆弱，心思太细软？否则为什么就连现在，只是想起那些话，她也要看着前面那个人的背影，努力才能挡回泪水？  
能遇见真的太好了。

“啊。”  
泽田纲吉并不知道这一切心理活动，这时轻微停顿一声转过头来，女孩赶紧擦了一下眼角。“如果没错的话就是那座山吧，绕过了它我们就能——”  
他轻快地抬手去指，可动作突然间僵了。  
“首领——”  
她没把称呼喊全，呼啸的火焰冲过了她的耳畔。并不强壮高大的男孩子一下子扑过来，库洛姆缩小的瞳孔里看见了黑洞洞的枪口。不止一个。  
“——！！！”

他们的护卫。  
彭格列派来的、他们的随行护卫，正齐刷刷地从四面朝他们举起枪。

“当心！！！！！！！！”

而枪击声是透过泽田的臂膀穿过来的。他将她一把拽进怀里，拉扯的力气有失衡量，女孩的额头撞在了他的肩胛上。她全身发紧，眼前一片铁水似的橙色火焰兜头浇下来。  
“别……”  
泽田纲吉身子一震。  
她的心一下子吊到了嗓子眼，但他没有看她，咬紧了牙。在危机发生的时刻纲吉已经进入小言状态。拔枪太慢并且无法顾及所有方向，少年做了正确的判断，直接用大空火焰的屏障把自己和雾属性少女笼罩起来。子弹劈劈啪啪地打在火的喷泉外面，他一只手举高过顶，另一只手死死扳在她的肩膀。

“…………别动……”

“boss，你受伤——”她变得发尖的惊叫在冲出嘴边剎那被硬生生用手捂住。她自己拼命捂住自己的呼吸，任由纲吉的手把她拢得发痛。不能、不能，不要慌，她每喘一口气都变得如此艰难，沿着男孩子的腰侧蔓延开来的血刺得人睁不开眼，不能害怕，不能慌，不能慌啊库洛姆，拿出勇气来，你不是负担而是力量……他说过别哭、别哭……库洛姆！！！  
三叉戟成形了，在姑娘苍白颤抖着的手心里。泽田纲吉的喘息声很重，十七岁怎可能做到临危不乱，为什么彭格列的人突然对他们倒戈相向！！他的大脑已经不能判断，但有一个念头还维持着清晰……得带着她逃出去……  
“幻术……我……帮……”  
库洛姆在他的身侧发抖，透过臂膀传递过来，她的话同样紧张得七零八落，但已经足够让他明白。稍微松开手，纲吉一边继续维持着火幕，一边凭直觉选择着方向。  
“拜托了……趁现在！！”  
X BURNER猛然射出，冲开一条路的同时雾之少女的三叉戟扎进了地面，她用还能稳住的全部心神灌注在它身上。幻术生效了。  
\----------------  
“如果在这里先斩后奏干掉纲吉，就能让九代目更轻易地顺从主流、保留指环……胆大包天的人还真是哪儿都不缺。”  
常年戴礼帽的男人把几乎被勒断气的对手朝地上一丢，甩了甩手腕，脸上笑得并不轻松。“看来我们救场稍微晚了一步哦？”  
Reborn朝对面投去并不掩饰的赞赏目光。紫色轻盈飘逸，在青年的轮廓上若隐若现弥散着。  
“幸会，初代云守。”  
阿劳迪没有做声，朝他点了点头，又转眼去望横七竖八的敌人。Reborn走了两步，在其中一个家伙的身边蹲下身，翻弄着他的口袋。  
“冒牌货？倒也不是。”他看看对方证件，“上面的家伙也真是乌七八糟啊，嘿，年头长了就是有这坏处。在你们那时代彭格列比现在要更精简些吧？”  
“算是吧。”阿劳迪瞥了瞥远处，十代的两个孩子施了幻术掩护逃走，现在大概已经跑出一段距离了。他原本是显形过来向大空指环所有者通知戒指正受到监测的情况，却正赶上这一出意外。而眼前这个叫Reborn的男人似乎是早就暗中跟着泽田纲吉到这里的。  
Primo看样子没跟十代在一起，小伙子倒还算机灵，勉强自己解决了危机，于是阿劳迪只顺手和Reborn一起在纲吉髑髅冲出包围之后清理了现场。现在要转达情报的对象已经跑得不见踪影，他正考虑下一步还有什么要做。  
这时候又听见Reborn说：  
“跟漂亮姑娘搭配行动果然有利于激发潜力？这小子，一点点也变得不那么废柴了嘛。不枉我教他一场。”  
“你是十代的家庭教师？”  
“正是，云守有何见教？”

阿劳迪的蓝眼睛挑得细长，这样的眼睛和这样的人搭配是略显秀气的，不过也真够得上是浑然天成。Reborn觉得初代这位和云雀比起来没那么多支棱着的刺，心想还真不知道怎样的经历能让那些刺断得了无痕迹，或者说从一开始就没有生长。阿劳迪开了口：和Giotto商量了这次行动方针的就是你？

“不错。现在看起来……还真是一点也不多余。”

男人低头用脚尖踢了踢一动不动的人体，流露出些许嘲讽。原本那计策有两方面的目的，对十代和守护者的提醒，以及对外敌的迷惑。但如今形势更加诡谲，就连彭格列内部势力本身也不得不防了。  
“早就担心会发生这种事。也好，现在路就更清楚了。”他转向初云，后者眺望着纲吉和髑髅消失的方向。“那两个小鬼呢？已经进了目的地的范围了吗？”  
“看样子是。”初云的手里有什么东西细碎一响。注意到Reborn的关心，他便把它直接丢了过去。“玛蒙chain，暗杀部队做出来的，可以封印住指环反应的链子。现在有家族已经能探查指环和火焰反应。”  
“呵，这玩意不错。”

是要给十代大空的，不过现在既然已经进了那里，就用不着了吧……他沉默地打量着那道山脊，它和昨日仿佛没有任何变化，但在这个昼夜，山脊另一边的人发生了什么，阿劳迪无法知道。  
——不管是行善还是作恶，斯佩多都会让自己的表像一以贯之一如既往。就和这片正在涂抹血和阴谋的山岗同样。

“这地方也不能久留了。你的火焰会被识别出来的吧，而且精神体又无法用链子封印……”Reborn注视着重新准备启程的云守，“现在还没到的四个守护者全靠你在维持联络，可真辛苦。”  
“本来就决定是这样。”阿劳迪说。然后他看见对面男人露出了和几小时前G在送自己离开时类似的神情。  
“如果不想说人生得意须尽欢……”最强杀手抬了抬帽檐，“那就该说千金散尽还复来吧？最好的留到最后，但要看对方是不是能耐得住苦等了——祝你好运。”

“我知道。”

他知道。他当然知道，他自己就是最明白等待的滋味的人啊。所谓报应，总是同时加在两个人的身上。

斯佩多不易察觉地眨了眨眼睛。又有两个人要来了，他可以感知得到。其中一个带着大空指环……多半是泽田纲吉吧。  
云属性戒指在他指尖漫不经心地转了转。两个人和他远近相对，Giotto近一些，六道骸远一些，少年仍然没有完全从震惊中回过神来。于是他收起五指慢慢抬眼。他曾经的首领就在他的对面。  
“好久不见。”Giotto说。

\----------------  
六道骸难以置信地注视着斯佩多。  
“你——……！！”  
“只是借了一下戒指而已，不用担心哟~”斯佩多近乎无赖的优雅，六道骸见过，这模样已经很久不对他展露，让他几乎忘记斯佩多本来的乖张。男人把指环抛起又接住。“十代云守没事，现在先让他乖乖当一阵观众吧。”  
骸喉咙里一紧。这么说恭弥就在附近！！

云雀看见对面的少年突然朝他转过来，视线笔直地穿透了幻术的墙，在他的脸上像探照灯一样扫过。焦急，有点措手不及，六道骸睁大眼睛，正努力试图感觉他的气息在哪个方向。云雀从地上爬起来，因自己变成这幕荒谬剧的角色而心生愠怒，但也只是片刻而已。他沐浴在骸狂乱的目光里，胸口突然填满了酸楚。

骸瘦了，头发也变长了些，那天晚上在视频通话的时候无法仔细看得清，现在他终于能近距离地盯着那家伙了……罕见地穿了浅色的外套，领带系得好好的，是为了原本应该在昨夜的见面吗？脚下狼狈地被冰层粘固着，三叉戟在手里不自觉地微微抖动，好像它也冻得发冷，可云雀知道不是……黑发少年把手推在透明的墙壁上，五米之外，六道骸孑然一身，微怔的神情是一片失焦的渺茫。  
手腕仍然一阵阵针刺似的痛，云雀置之不理，拾起拐子对准面前的墙猛地抽过去。  
可笑……怎么可能让这种东西挡住，怎么能被这种愚蠢的把戏打败……额角粘着细小的汗水打湿了碎发，虎口一点点渗出殷红，咫尺之遥的风雪在他的凤眼里飘扬。他要自己的生命只有自己能左右，他要扛下的千钧重量都由自己选择，谁能绑住他，谁能阻止他，他是云雀恭弥，怎么可以在这里停下！！！  
没有了彭格列戒指，力量无法得到强化，幻术形成的壁罩纹丝不动，但他只是用力一下又一下地砍凿着。D•斯佩多对云雀的反抗举动视而不见，瞬间的沉寂正包裹着他和另外两人。然后初代雾守重新开口，没看云雀，也不再看六道骸。

“Primo。我一直在想……”

他的问候相当平静，如果那是问候的话，Giotto会恍惚觉得一切恩怨都偃旗息鼓。微风从四面八方涌流着，斯佩多湖蓝的头发一下下扫着脸颊。  
“如果十代是和你一样的人，那真是太不幸了。”

眼神凿凿，好像无形的箭矢正搭在弓上。初代目的肩膀轻轻耸了耸，偷换了概念。“所以幸好，纲吉和我不同，他会比我走到更远的地方。”  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”斯佩多接了下去，虚假的心平气和已经很难在眉宇间延续。“你在培养一个给彭格列掘墓的继承人。你帮助他，并鼓励他如何更好地把自己的家族送向毁灭！”  
“戴蒙……”  
“我想看看，看第一个到达这里的你究竟是找这小子做什么——”朝六道骸潦草地指了一下，他打断Giotto的话，“把彭格列的底牌掀给他有什么好处？让他和泽田纲吉疏远，戳穿他们这群人关系的实质，你知不知道这样的挑拨会把一切都毁掉！？”  
金发青年眸子里有他所熟悉的影绰的沉重。  
“我只是希望，孩子们能对彼此有更清醒的认识。”  
斯佩多冷笑起来。“清醒？Primo，人和人之所以能呆在一起，不是什么话都有必要说破的。你明明知道他们的羁绊是最容易拿来利用的东西！被重视的那女孩能牵制住六道骸，而用六道骸又能牵制住云雀恭弥——”  
“戴蒙！！”初代目提高了声音。

但那已经是掩盖不住的……骸的头脑里嗡地一声，什么也听不见了。

斯佩多的影子在模糊地摇晃，嗡嗡声灌满了少年的耳鼓。天空狠狠地塌了，他被砸得四分五裂，他的身体不再属于自己，斯佩多的嗓音成千上万倍放大，斯佩多本身变成了一道知觉的波长，搅碎了他的心率、呼吸、一切。  
“不管真也好假也好，用感情来笼络都是最方便的方法，雾和云这样的人，不是用强力可以拗得动的……实质只是个互惠的利益共同体，没错，但表面上必须用所谓的牵绊、用‘友情’什么的当作名目才能叫他们主动捆绑在一起！就让他像一直以来这样蒙在鼓里不好吗？就让他一直相信周围的人是伙伴，而不是心怀目的才接近。他会感到幸福，会以为自己只是在因人情而付出，他也好泽田也好都会心甘情愿，而彭格列的目的自然也达到了！！——这是策略，但现在你却让他们意识到了这些！！！”  
Giotto看着他，有一瞬间显得非常难过。  
“我从来没有把这当作一种策略。戴蒙，你知道……”  
“所以你无法成为真正的首领。”斯佩多悲悯地笑起来，“怀柔和真正的温柔，只是刻意和无意的区别罢了。最后达到的结果都是一样的。”  
“你为什么不相信十代们之间的牵绊属于后一种呢？”  
“哈、我当然相信，我毕竟也看了他们这么长时间……只不过，羁绊应该被更好地利用起来，使他们变得强大一体。要不是你化成泽田纲吉的样子，把利害关系都给戳破——”  
“——你就会继续把戏演下去，对吗？”骸说。

声音仿佛从冰层的深远下面传过来，如此刺骨，让初代二人同时转过脸来。六道骸用一种完全不认识的陌生眼神打量着斯佩多，过一阵子库呼呼低声笑出来。

“真精彩。”  
蓝发少年第一次如此倔强地站在他的前辈面前，右手的三叉戟捏得格格响，牙根几乎咬碎。他的眼睛灼灼发亮，不是杀意，不是愤怒，是濒近裂变时的天色，海啸之前异样的宁静。  
斯佩多用微弱的斜角看着他，没有笑。

“抱歉打扰了你们。难得彭格列初代目都亲自出马，只为了点拨我们晚辈的这点小心思，真是受宠若惊。”眉梢嶙峋地挑起来，骸文质彬彬，机锋在那后面缓缓拨转。“可不管您二位能否达成一致，那什么策略不策略的毕竟都让我们听见了。知道了，就再也回不去了哦？还是说接下来就要抹去我们的记忆，好让我们做回单纯的乖孩子？”  
人称全用复数，云雀听得真切，把拐子握得更紧；而斯佩多看得明白，骸的问话，骸的戾气，正全部瞄准着自己。他不动声色望回去，他有很多很多次都是这样从一边望着这个少年，通过雾的指环感受着他绵延十几年岁月的伤与期待。六道骸已经满十八岁了，已经懂了他这个年龄该懂和不该懂的一切……男人的手指颤了颤，手心里彭格列云戒像一块烧红的铁。  
意料之中的反应呢。斯佩多想。笼罩着云雀的透明屏障开始放薄了。  
“嗯哼~如果不是你提醒我都差点忘了正题。关于这玩意……”他把云戒举到面前。“小子，既然知道了义和利原是同义词，你还能赞成毁掉指环吗？你们想要的自由，还有不掺杂利益的感情，需要掌握更大的力量才能获得。如果你想有朝一日带着心上人摆脱彭格列，依赖指环能让你更容易地变强——正好Primo也在，不考虑一下请他收回成命吗？”

Giotto脸上闪过些微的愕然。斯佩多敏锐朝后退开一步，防范他的动作。青年叹息道：“戴蒙，你这是……”  
“我原本也没说过要全盘听你的命令。Primo，就算不为彭格列，也为你的孙子好好想想，留着指环和销毁指环，到底哪个更有利！”  
“事情的长远后果往往难以完全料得到，但我同意纲吉的决定。”  
“恐怕这由不得你们。”  
“也由不得你。”骸又一次切断了他，雾之指环在少年的中指上隐隐发出青光。“戴蒙•斯佩多。”这一次，六道骸久违地念出了全名，让双方意识到隔阂已经非常明显。  
“我问你……‘彭格列’对你来说到底意味着什么？”

一个可以任你呼风唤雨的地方？一个荣耀的组织？还是一些因志趣相投聚在一起的、具体而鲜活的人？它包括了什么，其中哪些才是它恒定不可替换的组成？

斯佩多沉默着。  
然后骸听见那个曾经灌过他酒、陪过他走夜路、给他掖过被角煮过汤的男人的声音，带着莫名的、恼人的理所当然，“是我不能离开也不能失去的东西。当然，它并不干净，维护它需要手段——”  
“用你所欣赏的不自知的温情维系起来，好让你自我满足是吗？”骸笑的刺耳，“那你在其中扮作什么……阿劳迪又算什么！！！”

一旁的初代目轻声道：“骸君，阿劳迪是不同的……你不懂……”

“我不懂。我当然不懂！！！别再找说辞了……你想要指环，想要力量的延续，我想要自由，想要我重要的人全都不受束缚地好好活下去——很好，很简单，那么这整件事为什么又要和阿劳迪搀和在一起！！！我不知道他对你是怎样，但既然你的行动从来不是为了他，又为什么总要煞有介事把他挂在嘴上，让他和我们所有人的感情白白扯到一起！！！！！！”

为什么回到这里来？  
十二月，第一个周末，通宵的灯火节，北要塞——是为了等谁？  
斯佩多，如果在你的‘策略’里，连阿劳迪都被包括进去，那我又算得上什么呢……可想而知不是吗？

“我不会乖乖听话的，你们当中任何一个人都休想。就不劳您动手清理门户了……库呼呼呼……”  
云雀看见六道骸的笑近乎抽搐，肩膀剧烈地抖着，手指上青光在扩散，从彭格列指环，扩散到食指上的另外一枚，光圈正逐渐化出非正常的形态。黑曜初遇时那混沌的暗影回到了骸的眸子里，也许比那时更甚——少年胸口一寒，用力挥出拐子同时拼力喊出来：“骸！！停下！！！！！！”  
透明罩子裂开了缝隙但仍没有崩毁，云雀朝斯佩多吼道：“快阻止他！！！！！”  
初代的两人也已经察觉了异样，斯佩多瞬间移到对方背后钳制，“Primo！！”

大空的冰冻应声而出，直冲六道骸右侧，在他成功发动指环之前寒冰已经由下攀上，死死地把少年的整个右臂冻结在厚实的冰块里面。然而骸的神情没有任何变化，他的目光仍然梦一般望着前方，在云雀最终击碎面前壁障的同时听见那个人絮一样轻的呢喃：

“恭弥……别看……”

谁也没来得及反应。六道骸的左手无声无息抬了起来，他的脸因冰面的反射而一瞬间闪出微弱的光，头发静止飘起仿佛在空中定格。然后少年倏地向前一倾，手指毫不犹豫地狠狠扎进了自己的右眼。

============================================  
十二、宁可我负天下人

就这样笑着多好，不去问你的过往，不去问你的执念，不去看藏在背后的手上血迹有没有干，不去计较善恶对错、不去管明天是不是晴天——我想看你笑着，我想对你笑着，我以为我们能一起走很长时间，直到光、热、作为人的情怀都重新回到我们身上。被你嘲笑过发型，也嘲笑过你发型的那个小家伙、小鬼、小屁孩，已经慢慢高过了你的肩膀，而你却永远不再变，如同停在原地等着我追上来。我习惯了你的咋咋呼呼，神神秘秘，习惯了听你坐在窗台上哼唱那不勒斯民歌，晚风送来夜来香的清甜；习惯了提心吊胆让你帮忙剪头发，习惯了拿各种工业文明时代的新鲜玩意来捉弄你……谁知道生命里几时几分有人闯进，又在什么时候淡出？我不提起，高兴或者感动什么的我说不出口，但我记得身处交集中的每一刻，我慢慢能够理解，为什么阿劳迪曾经愿意让眼睛投注在你的方向久久不离开——  
斯佩多。你的确适合做一个坏人，因为你很明白使别人痛苦的方法：等感情生了根，再拔起来，让它一点点地活活枯死……这也是‘策略’，对吗？

“交出来……”

血痕一样，纹路蜿蜒在脸颊两侧，黑紫的斗气和初代们周身稀薄通透的焰色大为迥异。斯佩多忍不住拧紧了眉头。平地生风，骸站在漩涡中间，手指上的雾之炎像藤蔓一样疯长，轰地一声，禁锢他的冰全部被炸开。魔鬼的孩子镶着魔鬼的眼睛，那里面森然亮着一个“五”字。  
“把云之指环……”他梦呓似地说。

这个形态看起来很不妙。心里一阵不安，初代雾守朝后跃开，杖尖上凝聚起防御力量。他朝另外两人喊道：“离他远一点！！”见云雀不依不饶直冲过去，男人伤脑筋地腾出手想要阻止，“等下，这家伙样子不对劲——”  
六道骸已经扑了上来。  
没有进一步解释的余地，斯佩多一把将云雀挡到一边，另一手接下骸的正面攻击。力量变化如此之大，他觉得脚跟都朝泥土里陷了几寸，喀喀作响的三叉戟架在他头顶，因渴望血的滋润而鸣动。他也是第一次看见六道骸发动人间道的样子，少年脸色如常，甚至更加轻松，被黑暗的斗气所污染的脸庞呈现出面具般的不协调微笑。  
“请别小看我呀。库呼呼呼……”  
骸的嘴角犹如被引线所操纵，机械而不带任何感情。斯佩多被他异常的力道逼得只能勉强招架，不远处传来Giotto有些焦急的声音：“戴蒙，小心！！”  
“你别插手，这小子是冲着我来的——”？！！！

这是什———

他瞳孔一缩，连云雀和彭格列初代目也愣住，庞大的黑影像蝙蝠翅膀一样展开在他们头顶，不知从哪里伸出来的、泛着金属色的尖刺挂着无数乱转扫视的眼球，非现实的形状让他们都吃了一惊。只有从斯佩多的角度能看得清楚，骸的手指上有什么像激光塔般依然在转动的东西……地狱指环！！！

“力量暴走了！！他的状态很危险！！”  
只赶得及喊出这句，劈头盖脸的抽打已经落了下来，初雾倏地模糊了身形，又重新在几米开外出现。然而骸的攻击蛇一样穷追不舍，斯佩多余光一瞥，顿时悚然，他看见进攻已经不单单朝向他，同时也不管不顾地冲着另外两人袭去。云雀仓促地一挡，险些被甩出去，Giotto闪身落到云雀前面撑开披风，挡住那些飒飒作响砍下来的异形利爪。  
“不要自作主张帮忙！！”一拐抽开那些诡异的玩意，少年转而朝护着他的初代目发难，他非常讨厌被迫欠上人情，这也是彭格列对他屡试不爽的手法之一。金发青年背对着他，有点抱歉，但脸色还是严峻的。“十代云守，”Giotto说，“十代雾守现在的样子，你明白是怎么回事吗？”  
云雀咬牙迸出几个字，“那个笨蛋——”他没说下去，骸没有朝他们看，仿佛已经不认识他了。

地狱指环通过签订契约给予使用者力量，在这一点上六道骸本身的存在已经和它十分相似，所以对指环副作用有着天然的免疫。然而这一次，他把轮回中历练的冷静全都抛到脑后，在情绪失控的状态下发动了第五道……人间道原本就是最危险和丑陋的一道，当恶意完全占据心神的时候，理智就更加容易被影响和攫取——正如名字一样，地狱指环曾经把很多意志薄弱的人拖下地狱，平日里也许六道骸有能力压制它的影响，可现在，他的心在某处有一角崩塌了。  
“这孩子的精神很可能会被侵蚀掉。”初代目果断判定道，云雀感到他的手暗示地落在自己肩上。“戴蒙！你听见了吗？如果你不打算逼着自己的继承人这么下去直到发疯的话，就应该知道当务之急是什么。”  
斯佩多咬了咬牙。  
“还用说么……”他啧了一声，脸上有隐隐的痛。“我造成的后果我会自己来收拾——只不过能拉回这小子的人未必是我。”

青年在且战且退中朝云雀转过脸。风雪忽然大起来，云雀恭弥不说话，脖颈梗得很直，黑头发火焰一样飘。斯佩多觉得彭格列云戒指贴在自己身上沉甸甸，坠得人上不来气。他再次转向六道骸。少年眸子灌满了癫狂，最凶恶的招数毫无保留地一股脑地朝他宣泄过来。“这可不行啊，”初雾停止了后退的脚步，放下手里的拐杖，好像这只不过是一次再普通不过的实战指导。“太过纯粹的歹意同样等于把自己暴露给了敌人，你可是雾哦？”  
他垂下眼帘。像阿劳迪经常做的那样。  
青色火焰突然变得明亮起来，即使越来越大的狂风也吹不散，转眼笼罩了斯佩多的全身。Giotto意识到了什么，但斯佩多的口型让原想制止的动作僵在了起始之前。斯佩多的样子就像是在祈祷，嗖嗖的风里，他平静等着自己继承人的攻击降临：对 不 起。  
笨蛋……雾属性的都是些笨蛋！！！！！彭格列初代攥紧了手指，眼见六道骸扑向了斯佩多的面前，意料之外的话一下子冲出了胸腔：“你想让这孩子后悔一辈子么！！戴蒙！——你知道他在乎你！！！！！！”  
距离那双低垂的蓝眼睛已经很近，少年被巨大的惯性裹挟着向前，血液喧腾不止，仿佛不事破坏就无法得到安宁。他不能停住了，已经停不住了，他无法思考自己为什么要摧毁眼前这个人，也无法想起自己最初想要做的是什么，刀割般的风扑到他的脸上。Giotto好像在喊着什么，斯佩多听到了，抬起头来，却又向前迎了一步。清脆的破裂声和着沉闷的触感，同滞住了两代雾守的动作。

锋利的尖刺一道接一道穿透了斯佩多的胸口，脚下被拖曳出长长的印痕，他没有解除自己的实体状态，只是更紧地把身子当作箭垛，接下更多的贯穿。他低头看着自己的胸膛，有一天，眼前这个少年曾把手放在这儿，对他说，你这里是温暖的。  
斯佩多满足似地勾起了嘴角。更大的冲力把他的半边臂膀狠狠击碎，火焰像血一样四处乱溅；他几乎温存地望着云之指环，它萤火虫般闪烁着，打着旋远远飞了出去。雪地和山林在四周地震般颤动，远方传来崩裂的雷鸣。空间动摇了。六道骸看见D•斯佩多飘飞的衣角，头发缭乱到嘴边，一瞬间他好像又看到了站在科莫湖的夕照里那个雕塑一样漂亮的青年。带着遥遥的回音，雕像对他说，吶，你有没有见过……

【 你有没有见过一个人可以美得那样惊心动魄 】

扭头的瞬间他终于明白。墨蓝的凤眼呼地靠近了，那里面也有他，千千万万重迭在一起。另一个少年趁斯佩多禁锢住地狱指环的全部攻势时从另一侧抢到了他的身边，轻得毫无声息，脸上挟着怒意，焦灼，却也因而丰盈着感情，仿佛等了很久，等了太久，一直一直都在等着这一刻来临。  
“恭……弥……？”  
名字有多大力量，它唤醒了记忆，也唤回了心性；而拥有这个名字的人屏住呼吸，举起拐子，和黑曜时的复仇一样，给予六道骸拼尽全力的沉重一击。

“唔……！”  
骸向后跌进雪地里，听见脑海里断裂似的劈啪作响。捂住腹部蜷起身子，清晰的疼痛让他意识复苏了大部分，右眼的数字乱跳，少年大口大口喘着气想抬手按住它，但右臂竟然自己动了起来。他惊恐地发现那枚地狱指环仍然在嗖嗖地运转，“恭弥小心！！！！”  
金灿灿的棘刺依旧挣扎着不断向外生长，它们漫无目的地四处扫射，云雀千钧一发躲开一束，听见六道骸略带绝望的声音，“我……控制不了……”  
“把地狱指环摘掉……快！！”后方传来斯佩多有些虚弱的提醒，初代雾守在原地被拖得摇晃了一下，他仍然被穿在那些致命的荆棘上，形态变得越来越模糊不清。  
“Primo……”青年喘息着。  
Giotto出手了，然而为了避免伤到十代的两人，他不能使出太强的力量，只能尽可能掩护着云雀恭弥。云雀凭两根钢拐抵抗四面袭来的锐利枝杈，骸死死摁住自己的右手想摆脱那可怕的指环，但它像看穿了他的心思一样，愈发紧地箍在他食指上。第一道攻击打折了云雀的拐，第二道险险擦着他的颈子飞过，而第三道抽在了他的脚踝上，少年身子一歪，单膝跪倒在雪里。第四道从上方掼下，云雀两手空空，距离骸只剩一步，骸脑子里再也想不了任何别的，径自往前一扑，把他紧紧护在了自己怀里。

\------------  
他等了许久。他等着疼痛，等着自己酿出的怪物扎穿自己后心的声音响起。但他却等到了另一个声音。

“咬杀！！”

再熟悉不过的两个字，在他的胸前闷闷撞击着。他们倒在雪地上，云雀的手揪着他的后襟，脸颊还埋在他肩窝，脚腕柔柔地渗着血。“为什么是你，”少年的气息因刚刚的剧烈行动而震颤，“为什么一定是六道骸，为什么非得是你……我不知道……我怎么知道！！！”  
斯佩多勉力抬了抬眼睛。指环的暴走停止了，毫厘之距刀丛已然灰飞烟灭。

有些问题的答案真的是无解，有些事要去做真的不需要理由，有些人就是这么不动心思地走着，不讲道理地爱着，可谁又能指责他们活得不够聪明、付出得不够多？  
……阿劳迪，我好不甘心。明知道那孩子是你选定的人，可我还是想去试探，想让他们早早吃尽苦头，知道雾和云在一起是多么不简单。可惜我做事从来南辕北辙，也难怪每次都在你眼前都输得很难堪——但这一次，你在哪里看着我呢？  
也罢，现在已经是老一辈退场的时候了。  
青年对上六道骸的红蓝眸子，那里面已经重新变得清亮。骸也望着他，远远的，脸上因哀伤和变故而挂着疲倦，雪花粘了他们满头满身。在骸下决心开口之前，斯佩多别开了脸，轮廓消失在一团残破的青色当中。祝贺的语气淡淡的。

“你们赢了。”

=============================================  
十三、总要开始自己长大

纲吉的睫毛眨动了两下，耳朵里终于重新听到自己和库洛姆的呼吸声。好一阵夺路飞跑之后，他几乎都忘记了身上的疼痛。这会它又慢慢回来了，伸手一抹，衬衫腰侧已经被血浸湿。  
他另一手扶着树干，挑了近旁的树桩坐下来。  
库洛姆头发有点凌乱地披在肩膀上。女孩子一边喘气一边担忧地望着他的伤处，脸色还是发白，纲吉赶紧撑开笑脸：“没……没事的，那个，只是擦伤……”看见她神色严肃地靠近过来，他浑身条件反射性一紧。“真的没有大碍啦……咦？”  
少女解下自己的纱巾，用力撕成条，然后跪下去，默不作声地伸手在他的腰上缠裹起来。泽田纲吉惊了一下，顿时局促起来，不过也只好任由着她。等到女生系紧了最后一个结，他赶在她抬起头来之前瞅准时机：“谢谢。”  
她没看他，点点头挨着他坐下来，脸上恢复了一点血色。

首先想到的是山本和狱寺君。他们万一也遭到来自“自己人”的突然攻击，会不会有事啊……在无法联系的状况下，年轻的首领发现这样的忧心忡忡毫无用处，只会让身边的人更加惶恐，于是默默把情绪压下去。  
“说起来……库洛姆，你刚才有没有感觉到什么？”  
彭格列十代补充道，“我是说，前面的山谷……”  
超直感能够探知的有很多方面，他不太确定眼前的情形是不是如自己猜想的那样。身边的女孩子嗓音仍有点颤颤的，但很快作出回答。“嗯……”  
她接下去：“虽然只有一瞬，但总觉得在刚才，好像有哪部分景物错位了似的……boss，该不会是——”  
“果然啊。”纲吉绷起嘴唇。“如果你也能感觉到的话，大概，是幻术没错了。”  
而且，是范围相当大的高级幻术……

他们不作声地重新注视着宁静无恙的山谷，将近中午的微风从林子里溜过，听不见人声，泽田纲吉不知道这是否代表暂时的安全以及更大的不安全。之前突袭他们的彭格列反对派没有追上来，而其它敌人似乎也销声匿迹了，或者正在某个暗处窥伺着。纲吉忍不住摸了摸手上的彭格列指环，Giotto并没有和他们的旅程做伴，不知道现在在哪里呢？如果戒指能连通使用者与初代的精神，那么Giotto会不会响应他的召唤？  
他屏气凝神盯了它一阵，心里默念着“请帮帮我”，但什么也没有发生。少年只好失望地垂下手臂。后面是内忧外患，而前方——纲吉阖上眼睛，又睁开，山谷依然毫无动静——庞大的幻术结界，如果不是刚才有瞬间松动，怕是连他也察觉不了。它就像无声张开的捕蝇草一样，是吉是凶全然无法知晓。进退维谷的时候要怎么办，初代目不可能一一指点他。

“Boss……”这时候库洛姆轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊肘，“其实，刚才我试着在意识中呼叫骸大人来着。”她有点不好意思，但还是诚实地告诉他，纲吉顿时有种微妙的轻松，看来想要寻求外援并不是他一个人的小九九——“骸怎样？”他赶忙问。  
女孩摇摇头。  
“骸大人不回答……”

讲出来似乎让担心又上一层，虽然谁也不愿说破那些不好的假设。纲吉停了停，安慰说：“如果是你的话，我想骸不会坐视不管的，现在他和云雀学长应该就在前面这个幻术区里……所以，大概可以推断这幻术不是骸做的。”  
那就只剩一种可能了。  
“戴蒙•斯佩多，初代的雾守。我猜是他用幻术笼罩了这里——前面的整个地区，恐怕都是他的幻觉空间！”

库洛姆抖了一下。  
纲吉扭头看着她。要做的决定一个接着一个，有些时候判断要凭借现实的情况，而有些时候情报不足，谁也无法十拿九稳。少年看着少女，看她熟悉的凤梨发型和怀抱的三叉戟，突然想起有一个深夜，六道骸没头没脑打来长途电话，嚷嚷着你快点找人收了斯佩多这个祸害，不然他就认真考虑找个除灵师什么的。被抱怨的主角没有说话，只在旁边哧哧笑起来。纲吉打着哈哈应付，却隐约觉得骸过得也许并不赖。  
虽然穿梭在风口浪尖里，却还有精神那样子喋喋不休发牢骚不是吗。而给予那一切的，正是初代雾之守护者啊。  
“我们往前去。”纲吉说。站起来的时候库洛姆扶了他一把，女孩没有表示异议，只是扶过之后就没再把手松开，五指不紧不松地攥在他袖子上。情报不足，无法十拿九稳，这时候，判断只能交给自己的直觉自己的心。“骸应该比我们更了解初代雾守，肯定也是认可了某些东西才和那个人一起行动至今的吧……”十代脑子里回转着出发前在总部听到的那些非难，握起拳，“就算发生了什么事，也要先见面才能问清楚。”

“Boss，我……”

髑髅嗫嚅着，“我的幻术对抗不了那么强的幻觉空间，也许我们一旦进去，知觉就会完全被对方牵着走……不过，”她声音变大一点，“我、我想试试……尽量维持一个小范围的结界保护boss和自己……可以吗？”  
“啊！那就拜托你了。”他鼓励地冲她笑了笑。善意并不能总是换回善待，这是没办法的事，但他想那总比以恶意为起点强得多。库洛姆的三叉戟开始散出白色雾气，他挽着她，顺着下坡路他们朝前几步，迈进了雪国之中。

\--------------  
预想中，久别重逢不该是这样的，至少六道骸在抱紧怀里的人的时候，已经无法再强装出任何高兴的模样。眼眶里残留着一丝一丝的抽痛，他把下颌硌在云雀肩膀上，低头看见已经恢复平静的地狱指环，和彭格列雾戒并列在一起，幽微地亮。  
斯佩多和Giotto都已经不在。

“你知道吗，云雀恭弥。”少年把手指慢慢攀上对方的头发，黑色发丝手感滑而冷，蔓延在他指间。骸的身子轻轻摇晃。  
“你知道吗，刚才有一剎那，我是真的……真的想把这右眼挖下来……”

扔掉这眼睛吧，扔掉，扔掉，扔掉！！！让我重新变回一个没有半点能力的人，让我可以走得远远的，再也不用面对由它带来的所有伤害，让我逃开这样纷乱的、一遍又一遍践踏人心的世界，重新躲进轮回里去。那样，是不是会轻松得多。  
在看见你义无反顾朝我冲过来的时候，我真庆幸自己没有那么做。

“哼……你要是，”云雀的肩膀软了些，不过并没有示意骸放开他。云雀说：“你要是敢那么干，我就把你的左眼也挖出来。”

“库呼呼。不要。那样的话就看不见恭弥了……”

漫天的白色落英盛开在他们四周，蓝黑凤眼里闪着光，那么美，那么干净，卷着风雪，携着这世上最动听的声音——你喊我回来，喊我，“骸”。  
你喊了好几遍。

骸的脑子里塞满了这片段，反复回放，他几乎无暇去想，是谁、是什么逼着云雀这样罕见地喊出口。世界里只剩下他们两个人，精疲力竭，心的裂缝呼呼灌进风响；他真想一直缄默下去，任雪花一点点淹没，永远不提起那些黯淡的真相。但他清楚，这不是终点，他和云雀才刚刚开端，他们还要在这个丑陋的人间走很远很远。看到如今的斯佩多和阿劳迪，他还能信心满满地说，自己绝不会在某一天松开怀里这个人的手吗？  
“恭弥……”忍不住又喃喃念叨，好像这样就能驱散那些不祥的念头，六道骸低头去看，云雀呼吸浅浅的，双眼紧闭，颧骨上凝着晶莹的雪珠。他一阵慌乱，拉过云雀冰凉的泛红的手贴在自己脸上。“恭弥？恭弥……没事吧！？”  
“唔……”黑发少年在他胸前蹭了蹭，没有答话。骸瞥见他裤脚已被雪水和血染成深绛色，匆匆扯下自己的领带给他包扎，“恭弥你振作点！！感觉怎么样？”  
云雀被他摇晃得勉强睁开眼睛，过一阵动动嘴唇：

“饿……”

无视骸错愕的反应，他又合上了眼睑。从和阿劳迪分开之后，云雀已经不眠不休滴水未进地徒步行走了一天两夜。因为一直集中精神寻找六道骸，这会才觉出体力差不多耗尽。  
还好他闭上了眼，否则一定会看见六道骸又想哭又想笑的丢人模样。  
“这就回去给你弄吃的。”蓝发少年低声说，把云雀扶了扶，见他不加掩饰地困倦着就像赖着不肯起来的小动物，终于忍不住挂上一丝微笑。骸小心地背起云雀，站直身子的时候又是一丝轻微的晕眩，但他没有留意，把手更牢地揽在云雀膝下。“村庄就在林子外，有一所提前租下的空房子，我们……我之前在那里落脚。”  
用词修正得很蹩脚，大概反而有点赌气的意味，只是骸现在实在不愿去想和斯佩多有关的事情。可他避不开，他知道在打开房门的一刻这种难受的感觉只会更明显，那个人为他打点过太多，陪他太久，习惯已成自然，早上剩下的小半锅冬菇汤大概现在还放在炉子上。如果说覆水难收，一旦被撕裂过的关系就再也回不到从前，那我要如何面对那些东西，它们全都带着昔人的影子啊……

他突然一惊。  
对斯佩多来说，是不是之前的一路上，几乎处处都要忍受着这种感觉？

“对了……”  
背后的云雀气息吹得骸耳根痒酥酥，骸听见他口齿含糊，心想该不是梦话吧，却听得云雀说，动身之前那个眼罩女孩有话要我捎给你。

“她说，就算是你的负担，也能变成你的力量。”

云雀恭弥并不是一个好的传话者，他实在记不起库洛姆•髑髅的原句确切是怎样，但有着微妙偏差的句子却还是产生了预期的作用。骸的脚步停顿了，过了几秒钟又再次迈开腿，没回头也没说话，云雀在昏沉中朦胧地想，这家伙该不会没听见吧？他不知道这时的骸咬着嘴唇，简直要用尽全力，才忍住没有马上转身搂住他。  
\--------------------  
“别跟着了，I世，真是……我一看见你就上火。”  
“你以为我不是吗？！”Giotto回敬道，见斯佩多脚下一晃就要跌倒，伸手过去想扶。“戴蒙……你还好吧？”  
斯佩多没让他扶，就势坐到盘根错节的地面上，半边臂膀仍然是烟雾缭绕的不成形状态。青年捂着前襟，喘息挺吃力。  
“过一阵就能恢复了……大概……”垂下眼睛，雾守的脸色因为青色火炎的映照而更显得苍白。裂缝像雨天的闪电，像树的枝杈，从他的心口向四周蜿蜒着。初代目忍不住压紧了眉，半晌叹出一口气。“你啊——”

只有面对自己在意的人，才坏得天真又认真，那份气焰嚣张的所谓恶意，一眼就看得穿。Giotto想了想又没说出口，他很早以前就总是觉得，斯佩多的眼睛其实像一汪清清的水，手上沾了再多罪恶，心里有一角却干净而隐秘——这类人往往自讨苦吃，自己煎熬自己，但也许比完全的随波逐流和完全的置身事外都活得更有份量。  
“戴蒙，让你负责用幻术保护北要塞这样的任务……真的很抱歉。”金发青年在对面坐下来，披风在身下铺开像一片巨大的枫叶。斯佩多侧过脸。  
“呵，事到如今……”  
是真的没有想到，D•斯佩多所做的，比他想象的还要浩大，结界的范围不仅仅保护他们的归葬之所，还做出了整个Radice地区的假像……他朝谷口方向眺望，完全以假乱真的幻境和群山融为一体，而真正的城镇、风车、村庄其实都并不在那里。  
不仅如此，在幻术层里还能再做出用来困阻十代云守的第二层幻觉，这样高深的法术恐怕要消耗相当大的力量。加上之前为了阻止骸的暴走，斯佩多凝聚实体来束缚他的力量，那时候就连Giotto也感到了幻觉空间一瞬的摇动。恐怕那已经逼近斯佩多能力的极限了吧……  
看见初代目脸上显出内疚的神色，雾守轻描淡写道：“隐蔽用的幻觉结界我能支撑到最后，别那么一脸不相信的样子。我和你们不同，在钻研幻术上可是一直很上进的……你只要去风车那里等着其它人就好了……”  
“戴蒙。我想道歉的，不仅仅是这件事。”

他已经记不确切，上一次这样和首领对视是在什么时间和地点。可以的话，斯佩多并不大乐意对上那双总是很明亮的金红的瞳孔，它总让他不由自主变得焦灼。究其原因，也许是因为Giotto注定一辈子总和他相持不下，牵扯到根本的问题他们永远在抬杠——偏巧这家伙又确实是个彻头彻尾的好人，连象样的架都吵不起来。  
“你懂不懂善良有时候也会伤人的！！”某一次他对着Giotto这样喊过，那时候一定很激动，声音都像刀子一样扎进会议室的桌面。是的，I世的眼神也明白地告诉他，我懂，但我无可奈何。

是从哪里开始事情变成了“无可奈何”呢？  
也许他们每个人都有错。

雪下得坦荡，不知不觉已经在他们头顶披上薄薄的银色。斯佩多拢了拢肩膀，恍惚中仿佛感觉到肩膀上的早已淡褪的疤，它在虚幻的寒冷下又迸开，那是在他叛乱败北的夜里留下的，从那天多少人的命运都被撞得偏离了轨道，孽缘甚至延续到今天的东洋。青年斟酌了一下，换上散漫的语气。“如果你指的是刚才去见十代雾守的事情……”  
“啊，那个么。我想让他们看清楚同伴真正的心。有了反面的参照，等骸君见到纲吉时，他会看到真正的纲吉有着怎样不同的言行和选择。那时候，这些孩子会更坦诚、更无芥蒂的吧……那大概也是骸君一直暗自期望的？”  
“你就只会说这个。”  
斯佩多不禁又想起身，力气不足，只好用眼睛责备地盯回去。“你得让小鬼们清醒地明白，光是善待彼此是不够的，亲密可能为人所用，必须防止感情变成别人支配他们的工具！要是他们遇到了怀柔的阴谋怎么办？要是他们遇到……遇到像我这种人怎么办？！”

有一秒钟，Giotto仿佛又看到了当年那个站在会议桌前慷慨陈词的雾之守护者，他愣了愣，笑容里带着点心疼。  
“戴蒙，你是对的。只是孩子们……不可能一下子明白你的用心……”  
你也不是自己所说的‘这种人’啊。  
“反正过不了多久就要走了。无所谓了。”  
胸口发闷，不晓得这郁结是不是有一部分来自六道骸，那小子毕竟仍通过雾戒和他相连。嘴上虽这么说，他还是朝林子那头张望了一下，不知道骸和十代云守现在怎么样，有没有好好把彼此的事想清楚啊？毕竟他们才是能长久陪伴对方的那个人。斯佩多带着倦容泛起一丝苦笑：“要是知道我擅自把他从前的记忆连接给云雀恭弥看了，那小子肯定更生我的气——”  
“我想他生气并不是因为这些哦，戴蒙。”  
Giotto温和地朝远处指了指。“喏。”

他有些茫然地顺着初代目的指尖看过去。在山谷外端，在那个根本不是Radice旧址的地方，昨夜六道骸替他架设起的一幢幢楼房、大街小巷，此刻依然倔强而虔诚地耸立在虚假的地基之上。灯火在白天里有些微弱，但穿透幻术的雪野已经绰绰有余。耳边传来Giotto的声音：“那孩子看来是真的很喜欢你。”

“……”

用力在刘海上揉了一把，不知是表示得意还是伤神，感动还是悲哀。林子里有风吹动，雪沫扑打到初代目的披风上，他明白这是施术者情感波动的表现，不去戳破，放斯佩多独自感慨。许久，雾守沙沙地说：“倒是有一点那小子没说错……我做的这一切，和阿劳迪没有半点关系。”  
“这才是我要道歉的最重要事情。戴蒙，包括阿劳迪的事，也包括其它初代家族成员，之后的历代彭格列，乃至科扎特•西蒙的事也——”  
斯佩多的表情僵硬了一拍，然后他挑起眉：“嗯哼~I世，你这是正话反说来讥讽我的？”  
“不，听我讲。”  
Giotto朝前一步，膝盖跪到了斯佩多身边，不管他诧异的眼神，抓住了他的手腕。

“我一生最懊悔的事，大概就是在那年你们的叛乱之后离开彭格列去了日本。诚然有很多人都认为最大的祸害出在你身上，可归根结底，那是由于我的懦弱……彭格列的膨胀和蜕变，逐渐朝向了不可收拾的局面，我却并没留下来承担责任努力挽救它，而是丢下它逃走了……”斯佩多看见首领眼睛里有真诚的痛苦，不禁连习惯性的反驳也忘了，由着他继续。“那种结局，既有我早期缺乏预见的错，也有我没勇气负责到底的错。所以，戴蒙，你也许不知道，当看见纲吉这样的孩子的时候，我有多么开心，他和我不同，小小年纪就选择了我当初逃开的那条路；他说，如果继承罪孽那就把彭格列毁灭！！我一直在等这个孩子的出生，等了整整十个世代啊！！！”

摧毁和创造，哪个更难？想从内部彻底截断意大利最大黑手党的利益链条，要经历多大多残酷的考验……泽田纲吉却决心用他并不宽广的肩膀担当起这一切。小小少年每次用崇敬的眸子看着我的时候，天知道我心里有多少不忍、多少辛酸！“这是我种下的恶果，却要由自己的来孙去铲除它，对不起三个字，更该讲给纲吉听啊。可是戴蒙，我们还是能助孩子们一臂之力的，虽然我清楚你舍不得这个古老家族，我也舍不得，它是个传奇啊——但逐步限制彭格列的力量，目前正要从指环开始，而第一步，就是我们的自我毁灭。”  
“没有了指环，小孩们怕是连活着都成问题，你能放心？”  
“说实话，不放心。”Giotto缓了缓语气，抬头时发现斯佩多冲他微微笑着。他也勾了勾嘴角，“哎呀，真是上年纪了~不过，用力量来削弱力量，恐怕永远不会有真正消除力量的一天，年轻人的事情我们也管不过来……但除此之外我还有另外想弥补的，那就是对你们。

斯佩多感到初代目这时放开了他的手，有什么落在了手心里，他一低头：“这……！！”  
云之指环。“你……你刚才没有把它还给十代云守？！！为什么？”  
“拿着它，戴蒙。”金发青年站了起来，肩膀上滑下细雪。“之前我和纲吉的那位家庭教师定下这次的行动计划，包括拜托你用强幻术遮蔽会合地点，连对纲吉他们和彭格列总部都没有讲，为的就是想还这个愿——我想再给你们一次选择的机会，这一次，不顾虑任何别的，不为任何人任何组织，只为你们自己——做符合自己心愿的决定吧，戴蒙。”  
他讲不出话来，看看Giotto，又低头看手里的指环，冷丝丝的金属上熟悉的云纹舒展着。初代目轻声说：“等阿劳迪来了，也替我告诉他好吗？”  
究竟是销毁了还是被藏起来了，或者去了哪里，在幻术结界的掩护下，彭格列也好敌人也好，谁都无法知道指环真正的下落，这就是瞒天过海的目的。当然，这也要看十代雾云两个人的意愿。Giotto俯视着自己的雾守，斯佩多有些惊讶，更多是压抑着翻江倒海。  
“吶。Primo，我可是从来没打算向你道歉哦，因为我不后悔当初所做的一切。”  
“我知道，而我也不后悔当初选择你做我的雾守。”

如果不是你留下、我离开，就不会有今天的纲吉、今天的彭格列，更不会有这群孩子所有的相遇……戴蒙，我们行动的后果太难预料了，眼前的他们，在某种意义上，都是你带来的哦。

“你自己能找得到风车吗？我是说正确的所在地。”  
“呵，我可是有超直感的人哦？”  
他的雾守，眼睛就像一汪清清的水，他知道有些结原本就不该有，而今正在解开；他知道这一别很可能就是永诀。“戴蒙……不，斯佩多。”Giotto说，“其实早就想应该这样叫你。”

【我知道为什么一个顶着“demon”之名的人，眼睛里却能看得见天使的影子】

“你的好心总让人觉得很难担得起啊，……Giotto。”斯佩多改变称呼响应了他，没有移开视线。大空笑起来。  
“这也是符合我自己心愿的决定。‘Givro eterna amicizia’……对吧？”

==================================  
十四、夜

云雀醒来的时候天已经黑下来。他从床上坐起来，对面的玻璃窗上结了一层薄霜。小小的卧室里没开灯，外面的雪大概一直没停过，窗子在木地板上投射出一块魔幻的蓝紫色。掀开被子蜷起腿，发现脚踝的伤处已经重新清洗敷上了绷带，少年这才恍惚想起，入睡之前，六道骸把他发冷的双脚揣在怀里抱着，直到回暖，直到他意识消散。骸坐在床尾意外地安安静静，手指轻触在他的脚心，说，给你唱安眠曲吧？

调子低而浅，云雀头一次发觉意大利语有时候是忧郁的：

“Vide'o mare de Surriento（看那苏莲托的海啊）  
Che tesoro tene nfunno（珍宝都埋在底下）  
Chi ha girato tutto'o munno（纵使谁走遍天涯）   
Nun l'ha visto comm'a ccà……”（也难把它遗忘）

他的意大利文还停留在初级水平，学习的开始阶段进步总是缓慢，对于云雀恭弥的脾气来说是一大考验。后来有一天突然看见阿劳迪和纳克尔站在神社前面商议事情，你来我往的意大利语非常流利，他忽然记起，阿劳迪和他一样，也并不是意大利人。  
在某国情报部通勤的彭格列初代云守，是在到意大利之前就学会了这门语言，还是到意大利之后，所谓的“有了语境”？如果是后者，那又花掉了他多长的岁月？阿劳迪也许认为是工作需要，但面对一门全然陌生的语言时心境是怎样，就算调查了彭格列历史也无法知道，阿劳迪不会说，云雀也不大想问。  
地域所承载的东西，有形或无形的，层层迭加，即使摧毁过、嫌恶过也总留有痕迹……意大利不是他们的家乡，可为什么、居然和他们连在了一起。  
云属性并不是不诚实，只是有时候觉得没必要一一挑明。从这点上讲，阿劳迪或许并不适合做前辈，他的指点一向很少，若是学生/后辈个性又不积极，联系仿佛就若有若无。但又或许，比起某些言传派，阿劳迪是个默不作声的身教派。云雀实在找不到架打的时候也会去向他挑战，而除此之外的教育更多是通过观察进行的。说不清学到了什么，至少是看到了很多，不知道算是正面教材还是反面教材，却比意大利语教材更深地印在了脑子里，像是发黄的、页边卷着、有破损，在某一张的边角里，写着一个隐秘的名字。

“哟，睡得好吗？”  
骸冲打着哈欠走下楼梯的云雀眨了眨眼，低头继续削一个圆葱。锅子里散发出浓浓的香气，少年抽抽鼻子。六道骸没抬头，指了指烤箱：“面包在里面，自己拿哦。  
这时候说想吃和食大概很不现实，云雀过去拿了一片，转身拉开椅子在桌旁坐下来，从这个角度六道骸给他一个背影，贴身穿了件薄毛衣，挽了袖子，半长不长的头发很难处理，不过当事人向来重视仪表，倒是束得很协调。  
“这里的食物储备还能维持两三天呢。”  
不能不说，斯佩多的考虑倒是很周全，虽然眼下骸不知道那家伙在哪里、是不是还在筹划什么，但至少斯佩多明显没有要饿死他们的意思。  
“啊，对了……你的拐子。”  
就算骸不提，云雀也注意到了，毕竟他平时带惯了武器，一旦离手就很容易觉出缺了什么。它们躺在窗台上。两根……都断掉了。  
他不爱看这样惨兮兮的状况，移开视线。  
“我……对不起，以后再赔你吧。”骸一个劲地削着那个圆葱。  
“不用。”云雀平淡地否决。“我自己会叫人去订做。你在意这个？”  
“因为是我的错。”

如果能赔的话，如果什么都能赔的话，六道骸……你要赔的岂止是一双拐子。

他自己清楚这一点，但对于云雀恭弥的存在，骸积压的情绪并不是简单的歉疚可以概括。话说起来就太长，分寸也难把握，他暂时没想好要如何跟云雀提起。还是先从简单的入手——  
“真想赔的话，那就赔吧。”  
原来是省钱优先主义么！！骸张了张嘴，又听见下半句：“赔我……我是说，陪我。”  
他手一松，圆葱掉进锅里，噗通一声响。回头的时候云雀恭弥正托腮望着他。胳膊肘支在桌面上，另一只手拿着半片面包，没有了戒指，食指微微翘得很好看。“啊，”索赔者又添了一句，“不过如果是云豆的话，就算你不说我也会让你赔——”  
下字被堵了回去，六道骸探过身来吻了他。

我什么时候出走，你愿不愿意跟我一起走，对于这样的问题，我现在越来越摇摆；我开始思考“自由”到底是什么，是不是我一直以来理解有所偏差。你喜欢站在居高临下的地方，禁止群聚，由空旷和孤独让自己独立于人群之外，但我不是的。漂洋过海，携风裹尘，却始终乐意让自己混迹在人流里面，莲花只有在泥沼里才能盛开。有些东西是我不能摆脱的，你明明也知道，可还是追着我不放开。我们到底谁会绊住谁？  
所以听见你传达懂事的库洛姆那句话，我很高兴；可这是我的负担，你呢？你是云雀，你该飞才对啊！！

“接下来只有等着和彭格列汇合吗……真无聊，这里没有通讯信号。”分开之后骸拣了另一个洗好的萝卜开始切块。云雀揉揉眼睛，洋葱味有些刺激。  
“那个、恭弥，斯佩多他……之前找你麻烦了？”  
他避免用“对你做了什么”来提问。云雀停顿了一阵，这让骸重新紧张起来，不过黑发少年甩了甩头。  
“哼……只是看到了些讨厌的幻觉而已。”  
“诶？”  
“幻觉。和你有关。”  
过于简短所以产生某些歧义，骸郁闷地想，是因为和我有关所以讨厌吗？切菜的力度顿时变大，刀尖在锅子沿上铿地磕了一下。  
“那家伙！……怎么歪曲我形象的？”  
云雀瞅了锅一眼，好像是嫌汤熬得太缓慢，又起身去拿面包。“是从前的你。”  
我从前有做过什么见不得人的糗事吗该不会斯佩多拿这个来向恭弥诋毁我但那又对他有什么好处……咦，等等……从前？  
他一下子猜到斯佩多大概做了什么。  
云雀没有再就此详述。六道骸动作顿了顿，不小心削到手指，木然含进嘴里，顺理成章又低声骂了一句“混蛋”。

混蛋，他很早就完全清楚这一点，斯佩多不是什么好人，从世俗意义讲，差不多可以评得上罪大恶极。只是他总以为自己不会看错，就像不会看错泽田那样，看出这么一个偏激又狠心的混账也还有最普通的感情——至少是有过——至少他愿意这么以为……  
即使是在和兰奇亚接触的阶段，骸也没有发自内心承认过“长辈”这种人物的存在，那些来自成人的龌龊和梦魇，他到后来也没和兰奇亚提起过半点。就让这个有点傻的男人认为自己的家族清白无辜吧，虽然不能减轻负罪感，虚伪而美好的回忆却能保全。那样也许对兰奇亚更好一些。  
六道骸想，杀一个人和杀一百个人自然大有区别，杀一百个人和杀一百零一个，区别就不那么大了。他偶尔看看兰奇亚幸存至今的正直眼睛，自己笑笑。  
能有一个长辈，关心他，照顾他，反正也是不可能得到的奢望，所以一直不在骸考虑范围内，他有了朋友，后来又有了恭弥，觉得自己已经过了失怙的脆弱年龄。直到D•斯佩多出现，拉着他一路颠三倒四，在星空下的山麓上走到他前面，那时候骸才突然发现，自己生命里最初该有的一块七巧板，居然在最后被填上了。

【居然被这个人】

斯佩多对外人的冷酷骸见识过，和骸不同，他并不吝惜制造无谓的残忍，那些会让骸皱眉的黑手党手段，斯佩多似乎从不刻意隐瞒。就是这么一个混蛋……被他所偏爱也许真是种不幸。  
“你喜欢他吗？”云雀突然问。

喜欢他吗？  
还是只是……喜欢着那种终于不再是孤儿的虚幻感觉？

“……不讨厌。”骸缓缓说，把火调大拿起勺子搅拌。“吶，恭弥，你……你和阿劳迪在一起的时候，是什么感觉？”  
“他很强。”  
“不是说这个，”云雀恭弥不明所以，凤眼挑得晶亮，骸忽然有了些勇气。“我是指，你对阿劳迪是什么感觉？”  
他干脆也拉了把椅子坐到云雀身边。十代云守看到一张近似于思考人生哲学问题的有点苦恼的脸。

“……”  
好想喝汤……云雀又瞥了一眼锅。

“平时他不太干涉我，不过从来不讲废话。他们自以为是监护人，也许只是那个初代目的命令……但有他在时感觉也不坏。”  
“那么，恭弥对销毁指环是怎么想的？”  
云雀模糊想起了和阿劳迪赶路的时候，曾经问过销毁的后果，阿劳迪很简洁地说出“消失”。  
如果……不在了……  
“指环怎样我无所谓，但他们是不是乐意去死，这应该是他们自己的问题。其它人无权决定。”  
“他们，”骸的肩膀起伏了一下，“他们本来就是已经死了的人啊。”  
“大概吧，可你不觉得和活着没什么两样吗？”

云雀侧过脸来看着他。骸忽然觉得浑身淌遍了热流，四处冲撞，冲开了他脑中的坝堤。斯佩多也好阿劳迪也好，谁都无权决定他们的死与生，他们只属于光阴，只属于自身。他们不是你的朋友，不是恋人，当然也不是血亲，但你觉得他们活着，他们就活着，你相信他们是怎样的，他们就在你眼里映出怎样的一面。他们也许，原本就是一部分的你自己。  
看那苏莲托的海啊，珍宝都藏在底下……

“大概是……喜欢的。那个混蛋。”

不愿被当作后辈，却又享受着、眷恋著作后辈的感觉，其实自己一直在冲那个人撒娇吧。但即使到此为止，骸也仍然很满足了。  
他想有一个长辈在身边。  
他只是，也想当一回孩子。

听见蓝发少年失神念出这句，云雀搞不懂凤梨的思考回路，于是站起来走去灶前，直接用勺子舀起锅里的汤。身后静了一阵，然后纸巾盒窸窸窣窣地响，再然后一双手突然环过来，郑重其事地抱住了他。  
“啊。”洒掉了。  
“对不起。”  
“哦。”重新舀到嘴边。骸的额头闷在他脊背上：“你不生气？”  
“不。”是在说汤的事吗，“你不喝？”  
“你都不吃醋的吗？”  
“醋？”云雀疑惑地扫了一眼调料匣。骸把他搂得更紧了，心跳声都咚咚地传过来。  
“恭弥……你不能这么……”  
“到底想说什么！！”交流毫无效率，委员长不耐烦起来，凤梨毛蹭在他后脖颈上，扎得他轻微一激灵。六道骸的脸颊凑近了些，悄悄话似的：  
“……我想抱你。”  
“你不是正抱着吗！咬杀！！”

这次骸终于笑了，笑得很彻底，窗外是黑漆漆的雪夜，他怀里有一个暖炉，源源不断地给他温度。  
“我想对你说很多话。还有我想……要你。”

\---------------  
可能，是自私、是胆怯，所以才把身边的东西拼命抓紧，也可能只是因为年纪太浅，他还理解不了，为什么有些人会选择把红线抛进风里、坐看缘分了化。斯佩多把衣带打了个死结，而阿劳迪把它割断，谁想到简单的两个动作竟变成日后他们一生的预言。骸总以为，宁可玉与石俱焚，强过落花付流水，可现在他正慢慢试着明白，爱的深浅根本不能通过方式来比出高下。  
为爱而生的痛苦，也远远不止相思那么简单。

六道骸脱掉上衣轻轻压过来的时候云雀注意到残留的青紫色，扫过腹部，好像一道水彩。少年模糊回想起来，应该是之前战斗中为了阻止骸精神崩溃，自己使劲打上去的那一下。骸那时慌慌张张地把他往雪地里扑，搂得太紧，他听见骨骼格格作响。地狱指环不会攻击自己的宿主，因此才终于千钧一发停止了暴动……骸在想要保护云雀那一念之间，救了云雀，也等于救了他自己。  
床单在身下窸窸窣窣地响，云雀回过神来。衣扣解得不彻底，骸的手指已经窜进来，沿着他后背一点点摸索。无意间侧脸，有什么银色的东西在近处闪入他瞳孔里。床垫又向下陷了陷，它受到震动，颤悠了一下滚落进布料的凹痕深处。  
雾之指环。  
顾不上想，六道骸把头埋得深一点，舌尖试探似的碰到云雀的耳垂。骸的脸颊贴着他的，滚烫，连颤抖也是滚烫的，云雀用自己的肩膀去扛，扛着骸纠葛不清的心思，扛着他们尚未成形的未来。

如果有一天这个人不再强大，如果有人比这个人更加强大，会有吗？大概会的。他此前很少用“一辈子”这样的长度做单位来考虑什么事，那太虚幻了，消抹了不确定性未免会让生活变得乏味，只是……只是，假使自己也能和阿劳迪一样看见自己身后百年的光景，那么是不是就更容易看清最初的心情以及可能导致的结果？不可否认，只有强大的人物才能引起云雀恭弥的真正兴趣，但并非单只是强大就能让他追逐到底——六道骸身上还存在着什么别的东西。而对此的意识，不管是骸还是云雀，都是在这次相见之后才开始觉醒的。  
他大概能猜到骸要说的是什么……

喘息越来越不稳定。骸始终没有开口，嘴唇在云雀身上一寸一寸地量过，他的腰被骸拢着，小腹紧贴在骸胸前，手指不知什么时候绕住了那些散乱在自己身上的蓝色头发，骸不在意，任由云雀下意识拉扯，另一手用掌心不着力地按住他，避免他焦躁乱动。也许有点多余。云雀不习惯这样被迫的体势，可眼睛只是静静地睁着，天花板上的灯影朦胧在里面摇晃。

“唔……嗯啊……”

声音开始断断续续传过来，骸偷眼去看，云雀细长的脖颈从枕头上抬起了些，因越来越向下的刺激而渗出的细汗让皮肤对四周的凉意更敏感，他的手凝滞了一秒，然后解开了云雀的下衣。懵然间想起黑曜时的第一次，骸嘴角染上苦笑，是啊，那时候自己对眼前这个人有多肆无忌惮……但那无所顾忌的前提是对彼此的陌生，就好像在战场，越是熟知对手就越难以下手。他陷得越深，就越束手束脚，小心翼翼不合他的天性，随心所欲又怕被厌恶，依赖会伤他自尊，推远了却又忍不住回头看——怎么才好，该怎么对待才好，斯佩多，连你也没办法教我的吧——该怎么对待这个人，这个自己头一次想去爱的人！  
失神的时间并不长。云雀呼吸急促，沿着颧骨晕开若有若无的淡红，口齿不清地喊了一声什么。是他的名字。骸眸子深了深，没再犹豫，分开对方的双腿，闭上眼睛含下去。

“不……！”  
反对无效，云雀挣脱不开，顺着腰际泛上来一阵阵麻木感让他集中不起力气，弓起的后背找不到依靠点，松开了六道骸的手用力把床单纠结成一团。衬衫黏着脊梁，少年浑身激灵着咬牙低头去看，骸睫毛垂得很漂亮，口腔包裹着他的，舌尖仔细滑动……身子又是猛地一震，不自觉哼出声来，云雀觉得热浪让他很难再思考什么，但至少有一点，骸的表情看上去情色意味很淡……而更像是……  
他最大限度地勾起上身，压住冲进胸腔的呻吟，呼吸重重扑到骸的头顶上。

“……你——……哈啊……”  
不行，停止不了……

他没有过这样越过界限的经验。终于能稍稍稳住重心坐起来时骸已经离开他，低头抹了抹嘴角，云雀没有闲暇调整自己目前的姿势，六道骸捧住他的脸，淡淡的香气和靡白混合在唇齿间：“恭弥……”他抵上云雀汗津津的额头，“……舒服吗？”  
骸的手从黑发少年脸颊滑落下去，掉在他肩膀，一点点越抠越紧。  
“现在，我……想，应该告诉你了………”

\--------------------  
云雀尚显削瘦的双肩在他手掌下面平缓地起伏，敞开的领口，锁骨横在那里好像无声的琴弦。六道骸记起在视频通话的那次，自己也是这样逃避似的盯着他的衣领和肩线，有些恍然。于是他正视云雀的脸。  
即使在余韵中，那里仍然既没有空虚也没有满足的神色，云雀恭弥嘴唇绷得静悄悄，没有笑也没有怒气，好像也早就料到了将要发生的一切。  
骸迫使自己盯着那灰蓝的凤眼，吸了口气。

“你要知道，恭弥……我想让你知道，并且从一开始就清楚这一点，那就是你并不是我的唯一。以前不是，今后也不会是。”

你不是我的唯一，不是我的全部，我的双手，永远不可能只用来拥抱你一个人，我也做不到给你所有的爱。或许是斯佩多的离开让我更清醒意识到了这一点。浪漫的情话从来是夸张的，而事实只会让人们知道，谁也不能独占谁的生命，多选题的答案可以避开不想，却无法改变。骸感到自己的心脏狠狠撞向胸腔，肋骨几乎要被撞碎，全身的筋脉都抽紧，他绞拧双手去抑制那些痉挛。冲出口的真实想法就像硫酸泼在他自己身上，他不能也不敢想象，面对面承受着他这些话，云雀会有多么蚀骨的疼痛……但他要说，一定要……  
“我不能给你承诺，也不能保证呆在你身边的时间会比草壁或者跳马什么人更多；你离不开并盛，我却不能常回去；我也不知道将来会不会有一天我们必须分开，就像斯佩多和阿劳迪那样……”可我爱你，恭弥，“假如发生了什么事，我最先顾及的，会是库洛姆他们，而不是你；如果不得不选择，我会选择丢下你，”可是我爱你啊，我知道我爱你，“不止黑曜那次，很可能在今后，我也还是会反复带给你伤害，”但我爱你，我那么爱你，而且只能一直一直爱你！！！“……所以现在我想要你清楚这些，想告诉你现在后悔还来得及！！现在……我……如果你……”

他哽得喘不上气来。

如果你想对我发脾气，那就发吧，你有资格，有理由失望、伤心、委屈，然后如果你想离开，想永远不再看见我这种人的脸，我也会理解的，我会试着不去纠缠你，努力不去看你，只自己在心里偶尔想想你。说话吧，打一拳过来也行，恭弥，从我们赢过了初代那两人的一刻，我就有了这种心理准备……吶，恭弥，你也看到了，你一定也不想直到一百多年后，依然断骨连筋、天各一方！！  
在上路之前，让我们想清这一切……

云雀望着骸，蓝发少年身子微微向前倾着，像个刚刚七零八落放了一簇箭的初学者，忐忑地想要确认有多少扎中了靶子。他终于完全明了，此前一直笼罩着六道骸的挥之不去的压抑感是什么，骸一个人想了那么多……真话和谎言，他能分辨，从说话人的目光和动作都能分辨，或许这也是受到阿劳迪情报侦讯法的影响。可这毕竟太容易了，因为眼前的人，这个以撒谎为强项的雾属性，明明已经把自己逼到了从未暴露过的极限。

“……所以？”  
云雀语气平淡，动了动被抓得发麻的肩膀。骸愣住了。

“所……所以……？”脑子里慢慢转动着，他不知所言，过了一阵才突然醒悟过来，扳着云雀的手忍不住一个使力，黑发少年被他搡得摇晃起来。“云雀恭弥，你还不明白吗？！”提高了的嗓音裹着又气又急的心痛，“你被我夺走了那么多，给了我那么多，又追着我等着我，你还不明白一直在吃亏的是你自己么！！！！”

云雀等着他喊完，然后顿了顿，张开嘴唇。

“那样的话，为什么，是你在哭？”

\----------------  
啊啊。说起来也许就是因为这点吧。  
凝视骸冷冻又开化的异色的眼睛，黑发少年慢慢勾起微笑。  
也许就是因此，自己才选择了认定了六道骸……这个人的强，强在对尘世不离不弃，灵魂却和云雀一样飘离在霭霭之外。从来未曾见过这么一个家伙，想坚持自己的路，维护自己的心，却挂着和众人看似一样的笑，选择站在人间熙攘的环绕当中去达到目标。难以取舍，所以痛苦，但却愿意这样活，直到痛苦风干成脸上的笑窝——没考虑过超脱。那是云雀恭弥也做不到的、强者的另一种生存方式。  
也许还因为，他是会在做爱之前胆敢对自己恋人讲出这种话的笨家伙……  
“因为相信。”  
云雀说。

“不是相信你……而是我相信我自己。”

他们静默地对坐了一阵，谁也不吱声，直到卧室里的空气变得沉淀。云雀上身只松垮着一件衬衫，这时觉得有点发凉。翻身下床，脚尖刚触到光滑的地板砖，手臂被突然向后一扯，他跌回去，重新跌进一个暖和的臂弯里。  
六道骸从后面抱住了他。“别走。”  
“没想走。”云雀皱眉掰开他的指头，“我要洗澡。”  
“呆会我们再一起洗。”  
骸闷闷地说，鼻息潮湿地熏着他的蝴蝶骨。云雀不想再调理他的抽风，但骸很执拗地拖着，厮打似的拉扯到最后云雀发现两人差不多又回到了最初的姿势。  
“你……做什……唔……”  
“继续刚才的。”  
六道骸欺身压上来，有些气喘，这次动作很坚决，吻一次又一次落了下来，云雀的凤眸闪烁不定，接下那些雨。他感到骸的贴合慢慢升温，下身坚实地顶着他，不着痕迹慢慢诱导他打开双膝。“恭弥……看……”白色绷带有些松开来，凌乱地缠着云雀光滑的小腿，六道骸抬起那紧绷的脚踝，俯下去：

“Guarda attuorno sti Sserene（看那起伏的波浪）……”

他们的心跳频率逐渐融化成一体。

Guarda attuorno sti Sserene（看那起伏的波浪）

骸零零碎碎地把单字吹向他耳廓，一手磨蹭着他的后颈让他放松，云雀额头发烧，仿佛被他推着浮在海上，晃晃悠悠，思绪跟不上每个词的意思。  
Ca t'e guardano 'ncantate（美人鱼抬头张望）

E te vonno tantu bene（他们愿待在你身旁）

海浪汹涌起来。  
“……我已经……等、不——”

Te vulessero vasà……（为你轻轻唱）

疼痛闪电般一下子穿透了云雀的身体，他沉下去又被抛回岸边，指尖掐进救生者的后背。鼻尖上渗出薄汗，肺叶里的空气全部冲向嗓子眼，谁来，谁来掩上他的耳朵吧，云雀想着，有些羞耻地别开脸。身上的人安抚地摩挲他的腰侧，嗓音哝哝的：“恭弥你……好紧……”  
废话！他愤恨地跟随着骸的律动，房间里的景物在瞳孔里恍惚成一团，痛感逐渐变得绵长，取而代之的是灼热，一年多以来他几乎忘记的热量，现在又重新涌进他体内。“混……啊……混蛋……”脚背勾得像是要折断，他们掀腾得翻天覆地，黏腻感混杂着越来越快的摩擦让云雀声线失掉最后一点平稳：  
“别瞧不起……我……没那么——”

没那么容易被你伤害。  
也没幼稚到把你当成一切。  
我……才不吃亏。我得到我想要的，连本带利，

【只要你肯赔/陪】

他记不清那晚上是怎么结束的，是不是让六道骸抱着去洗了澡。但他能确定并不是在浴室里，自己的手背覆上骸的眼眶，忽然感到了温热的液体，它慢慢顺着指缝渗开。骸嘴角翘得轻飘飘，声音和睡意混成一体，那时他们暂时忘记了外面的地冻天寒。  
“恭弥……我有没有对你说过我爱你？”  
“没说过。”云雀的腮边抖动着轻微的光，六道骸红蓝双眼里闪过一点点释然的笑影。

“是吗？为什么我总觉得，自己已经说过好多好多次了……”

===================================  
十五、Back to Radice

往山冈的高处走，风就越来越大，甚至吹得人睁不开眼睛。什么东西在转动，低沉声响缓慢地传到Giotto耳朵里。背着磨好粮食的当地住民顺小路下山，他侧身礼貌地让出道来，换得一抹友好的微笑。  
灰白的风车伫立在山顶，沉着又高傲地等待。  
“这里风力意外地强啊。”G在后面客观评价道，蓝宝用手搭着凉棚遮住金灿灿的夕照，发出一个惊叹。“你们不觉得很……浪漫吗？”少年有点兴奋，走到众人前面去。朝利雨月和纳克尔慢步跟上，一脸宽容的表情，忽视G的不以为然；而首领停下来，抖了抖拖曳在草尖上的披风。  
“……应该不止你一个人这么想。”  
他莞尔地望着前方。斯佩多正和阿劳迪站在风车下面。

主动提出来北方巡防，当初Giotto就猜到斯佩多此举多少兼有私心，毕竟Radice虽然不算难管但有些偏僻，不像是好事的雾属性能呆得住的地方。结果这两人根本是跑到这来度蜜月的吧……

“久违了，首领大人。视察愉快。”

雾守轻松地冲他点点头。这时一行人都爬到了风车脚下，一边喘匀气息一边欣赏居高临下的景色。他们站在风的湍流里，褐色鸟群也被卷进这透明的波浪，在晴空的漩涡里追逐高翔，声音传得远远的，也许那边的城堡和村庄都能听见。斜阳散漫地涂抹过半边天，熏染了脚下的森林，包括他们。G索性在岩石上找块地方坐下来，又挪了挪，给雨月腾出地方；纳克尔沉浸在庄严感当中，合上眼在胸前画了个十字。蓝宝高兴地问斯佩多，他能不能登上风车的房顶去看一看。  
“嗯哼~你要是失足掉下来可就不好玩了，小少爷。跌进磨盘眼里的话可是连骨头渣都会碾成灰哦。”  
虽然这么恫吓着，蓝发青年还是走过去把侧墙上的门拉开，为他向导。Giotto隐约看见里面露出狭窄的楼梯，趁那两人钻进风车里面，彭格列初代轻轻唤了一声自己的云守。

“这地方真不错。”他由衷地赞赏道，余光里阿劳迪站得很随意，双手抄在衣袋里。“之前你们的汇报，我看过了，没什么大问题。只是戴蒙提议的把据点东扩的事，我想是不是再商量一下……”  
“前阵子已经和西蒙家族结盟了不是吗。”  
“是，科扎特他——”  
“那么再向东边谋求扩张的意义不大。”阿劳迪答得沉静。Giotto忍不住看过去，见他灰金的短发飒飒飘动，眼神却很安定，里面无声晃动着晚霞的颜色。

“是说你不同意戴蒙的想法咯？有和他讨论过吗？”  
“……”像是回想起那些无果而终的争执，云守的眉心有细小的波动。“嗯。”他不再说什么，Giotto从这简短的回答也猜得出结果，叹息一声，转瞬被风吹去。伙伴们或站或坐在不远处喁喁私语，首领欣慰地望着他们，暖洋洋的光洒在他嘴唇上，逐渐生成一些感慨。

“等形势安定了，该做的事都做完，真想和大家一起去什么地方旅行。”  
路很长，也许有些时候必须一个人走，但遇上能同行的人——哪怕不是永久的——他依然觉得很感激。青年流露出憧憬的笑，“其实早就在盘算这个了……去哪好呢……”

一旁的阿劳迪没出声，风车叶片像巨大的表针转过他们头顶，拖出长长的阴影。Giotto注意到，这个人虽然并不表态，倒也出乎意料没有说那句标志性的“没兴趣”。思忖来去，他还是忍不住开口：

“阿劳迪，戴蒙的事就拜托了，毕竟他对你……万一……”

他的话被一阵兴奋的叫喊打断。抬头去看，蓝宝已经登上了二十多米高的风车的屋顶，少年喊着他的名字朝下面不停挥手，差点失去平衡，吓得G跳起来大吼回去。D•斯佩多也在旁边，居高临下却如履平地站着，蓝发乱开成一朵，斗篷夸张地飘在身后，一瞬间Giotto错觉这个人下一秒就要从那起飞。斯佩多俯瞰着他们，确切地说应该是俯瞰着他们中的一个人……首领眨眨眼睛走开去，而阿劳迪原地没动，侧仰着脸，看见斯佩多在滚滚涌来的夕色里冲他投下灿然一笑。

预感到了未来的人，和回首过去的人，都是沉重的。那时候，他们是前者，现在变成了后者。

仰面平躺在雪地里，斯佩多挣了挣眼皮。天穹漆黑地悬着，从那里面雪花成千上万掉下来，他躺着，不想搬动自己的四肢。他想象自己就这样躺着，再过一阵逐渐被雪掩埋，等到来年化成水，混进带着腥味的泥土里。到那时，阿劳迪是不是就再也找不到？  
没有重量的白絮，一片又一片钻进他空落落的胸膛。

“咳……就说了那种来历不明的什么地狱指环不要用的好……”自言自语地抱怨着重新坐起来，他活动了一下肩膀。远处城里的灯火仍在微光闪闪，时间逐渐逼近午夜。  
明明只过了一天而已，好像太多事都变了。人生遭际往往如此。  
说实话，他是有那么一点不想让云雀和骸见面的。不是出于嫉妒也不是为了赢那个赌。他在这两个孩子身上看到了太多的可能性，Giotto当年对阿劳迪所说的“万一”，或许也蕴藏在其中。大概从最初就不要开始才是最明智的，即使这世上，他们再也不能体验灵魂相触时那无与伦比的感动，但他们彼此都会活得更安全、更轻松、少了许多痛苦，在没有对方、浑然不知的状态下……斯佩多不清楚阿劳迪是怎样感觉，但他清楚自己遇见过阿劳迪之后，生命发生了怎样不可逆的变化。  
这样过，心里太苦了。但愿阿劳迪没有和他一样。  
尝过的人总想告诉没尝过的人，不要碰那杯子，它装的虽然是甘露，若是消化不了却会让你五脏俱焚。斯佩多也是，他更希望重要的孩子别像自己一样——只是晚了，太晚了。老天已经让六道骸遇见了云雀恭弥。在透明的壁障里、在地狱指环的爪牙下面，他看见两个少年拼尽全力地朝对方走过去，那一刻斯佩多突然很想找到纳克尔所在的教堂，或者随便什么地方，只要神还能听得到，容许他喊一声：上帝啊……  
自己的心太苍老，双手能够得到的，已经聊聊无几。

骸的情绪波动此刻感觉不到，斯佩多也基本放弃了矫正那小子的打算，随他们闹腾去吧……站起来，拍拍身上的冰雪。他的幻术结界像母亲的子宫包孕着整片山谷，给予它短暂的宁静。他闭上眼睛感知，结界外面此刻有人在靠近，从两个方向，数量远远超过应该来的那几人…  
恐怕是敌人……  
“嗯哼~看来临走前还有点活要干呢。”嗤笑一声，右眼里的黑桃隐隐透亮，他对着谷口方向慢慢展开戾气，如果六道骸能看见的话，少年会明白，真心实意杀气全开时的D•斯佩多根本不会输给他的地狱指环。  
“再当一次免费劳力虽说无所谓，只可惜要弄脏了我们的地盘——”

夜色正浓，它并不知道自己将被延长，直到捱过交接的时刻。在那之后，孩子们将要离开剥落的胎盘。

\-------------  
泽田纲吉从雾气里看到房屋轮廓的时候着实松了一口气。依靠库洛姆的局部幻术，他们抵御着斯佩多幻境的干扰，所以现在终于走到了真正的村庄的所在地。  
“可以的话，我们先进去歇歇脚就好了。”扶了一下因为持续幻术而有点疲惫的女孩子，他小声说。通讯器材都不能用，手表倒还正常，褐发少年撸起袖子看了看，快到半夜。这种时候连村庄也是安静的啊……一家也没有亮灯。  
骸和云雀学长到底在哪？  
他没有告诉库洛姆，其实如果用大功率X Burner的话，他也许直接就可以穿透斯佩多的幻境。但这个大规模的幻术结界究竟是为了保护他们还是为了捕捉他们，还不能确定，骸和云雀又在其中，纲吉担心会造成误伤，便放弃了。  
也许遇见了村里的人就能有线索吧……彭格列十代看着那些两层或三层的欧式小房子，它们像不太整齐的两排牙齿，歪歪扭扭地列在石板路两旁。黑洞洞的窗棂让他不禁打了个寒噤。回过头去，库洛姆正摇头抖落发稍上的白花，她搓了搓手指，他知道一整夜呆在雪地里会是个严峻的考验。  
吸口气，纲吉登上最近一户人家房前的台阶，敲了敲门。  
“请问，有人在——”

声音在万籁俱寂的夜里听起来特别大，他自己也被吓了一跳，但让他吃惊的并不只是这个……门没有锁。  
他站着，脚下僵硬，嗓子一阵发干，少女有点害怕地抓住了他的胳膊。泽田纲吉从来不是试胆大会的优胜者，但责任和形势把他驱使到了前面，他硬下心试着一推。门里侧有些奇怪的阻力，但他还是把它推开了一点，同时伸出另一只手摸索着墙上是否有电灯开关……

“啊……啊——”

库洛姆的嗓音突然变尖了，好像有什么东西卡住了她的喉咙。纲吉感到她的五指一下子死死抠进自己的手臂，而他也没工夫再去问她为什么了，他的瞳孔同样缩小成了一点……灯亮之前他就已经意识到，随着门扇的打开，地板上拖曳出的深色痕迹是什么……血……地上，墙上，甚至天花板……那阻力是横倒的尸体……这里到底发生了什么！？这屋子弥漫着死的气味，而这黑压压的村子恐怕整个都已经——

有些话，骸大人寄来的明信片上从来不会写；有些真实，只静静悬在那些色调鲜艳的布景后面。在来之前她就抱定了决心要知道一切，想去证明自己让云雀转达的那句话，可真的到了咫尺之遥，库洛姆•髑髅顿时觉得自己太过软弱。泽田纲吉站在不远处，正在低声向一位老妇人询问什么。首领，别把嗓音放得那么轻，我没事，我不怕的，请也让我听见啊……她试着停止颤抖，试着站起来讲话，可只听见自己牙齿打战的声音，身体却怎么也动不了。  
女孩气恼又伤心地低头看着自己的双腿。她现在坐在一间仓房的屋角休息，这是村庄里唯一找到幸存者的人家。纲吉也不曾料想会看见这样近于屠杀的惨状，不过在他逐渐注意到那些死者的统一特征时，心里已经有了点头绪。眼前的老人也是惊魂未定，但少年总算问出了事情的大概。

“就是说，大约一周前这里的村民被集体迁走了？”  
他回忆起那些尸体，装束倒是普通居民模样，可细想起来全是男性，一个个看上去惊恐万状，有的还拿着武器……  
颤巍巍的意大利语说道：“这些人住下，不知在谋划什么……前天晚上，突然来了一个蓝色头发的男人，挨门挨户的把他们全都——”  
“蓝色头发？！”纲吉耸起肩膀，想尽量快地找出可以交流的单词来，“那、那个……是不是和我……差不多年纪的……”  
老人摇头。

“大概二十多岁，像个可怕的幽灵……”

泽田纲吉不想承认，自己其实有那么一点庆幸：不是骸干的，不是自己的守护者。而从另一方面讲——他心里又揪成一团——作出这种残忍行径的家伙，正是为彭格列着想；他来到这里是要毁掉指环，从此逐渐消融彭格列的武力，但替他保驾护航的却依然是血的手腕。  
褐发少年转向蜷缩在柴堆旁休息的女孩子，她看见一个复杂的眼神。  
“D•斯佩多，他在保护我们。”  
纲吉说。  
“大概某些黑手党家族听到了风声，事先占据村庄伪装成居民，打算张开罗网坐等着我们投进来……”  
但是那个戴蒙发现了。初代雾守用幻境掩住这一带的同时，独自把埋伏者全数剿灭……杀了这么多人，毫不留情地……他又看了看对面的老太太，大概她是留下来的原住民，所以才被放过吧。  
“您别害怕，很快就会有人来帮助您的，我保证。”

走出屋子时将近凌晨，他向老人道谢。天并没有要亮起来的意思，雪片单薄而困惑地在空中飞舞着，库洛姆愣神似的轻轻念叨，“骸大人，他是不是一直看着这样的……”少女把三叉戟抱得紧紧的，比之前看上去稍微平静了一点，只是声音含着优美的悲哀。纲吉想，也许应该宽解她，情况并没有那么糟糕，骸毕竟是个会苦中作乐的家伙，但他和她一样，真的很想责备自己，因为无力，所以没法让同伴从这些令人作呕的事里摆脱。  
且不管斯佩多是否赞同销毁指环，为了达到善的结果，就可以使用恶的手段吗？少年更清楚地意识到自己想做的是一件多么矛盾的事，他十几岁的年轻头脑里从来没思考过这类问题。兵不血刃就能拉住彭格列的马缰吗，他能双手干干净净地走到一切结束那天吗……还是说，他们注定要成为扛起罪孽的最后一代？  
他内心动荡，但不能讲；他很想说我会改变这一切，但不敢断言——最后他只是拍了拍库洛姆的肩膀。  
“我们就快要找到他们了。会好的。”

像是稍微从前景得到鼓舞，少女用手背拍了拍自己的脸颊，打起精神，竖直了三叉戟。正在她准备再次施展幻术时，远处突然一声轰响。

爆炸？！

泽田手上嗖地窜起火苗，警戒地朝向对面的山坡，抖动像地震波传过他们的脚底。两个孩子吃惊地朝响声来源张望着，搞不清发生了什么事情。谷口和相反方向的山坳同时腾起几团红光，在黑色的世界里分外明亮。纲吉注视着距他们相对近的山坳，熟悉的火线扫射形状让他脱口喊出来：  
“狱寺君的CAI！！！”

\---------------------  
“敌人已经放弃了守株待兔，打算直接攻破北要塞的幻术防御层。”  
“光用眼睛老子也能看出来了！！！”G的弓箭狠狠射出去，在震耳欲聋的炸响中他朝正在稳住脚下的云守抱怨。阿劳迪脸色沉着，“还有另一个新情况，对方可能会带来机动兵器，包括能吸收火焰的装置。”  
“那是什么——我的老天！！”  
险些被雷击劈中，红发青年急急一闪，“蓝宝我叫你们看准了再发射没听见么笨蛋！！！”  
“人家已经在尽力了嗷嗷嗷——”蓝宝把自己的小继承人捂在怀里，这时从巨大的盾牌后面探了探头，“这个时代好可怕，真想回去QAQ……”  
“你个胆小鬼！！”初代岚守没好气地责骂着，汹汹的敌潮反而激起他的热情，把弓一次次拉得更满。无视了那边嚎啕的蓝波•波维诺和手忙脚乱布阵的初雷，交谈和作战两不误，云守严谨补充：  
“一旦碰到，要立刻停用指环；精神体也会被吸食，保险起见，你们尽快退到斯佩多的结界里去。”  
“那还怎么打？”  
“目的不是打，而是确保销毁指环。”阿劳迪扫开一排子弹，“……让十代练练。”

眸子的某处一闪。狱寺隼人聚精会神射击，和他们正站成一个夹角。刚刚自主研发了CAI，小伙子果断上手，实践非常过瘾，吼得嗓子都在发颤。G带出一声笑。“喂小鬼！争气点，这回可要瞧你们的了……”  
“别小看我们！！！”  
少年比试似的甩出一簇炸弹，动作漂亮，满头银发轰轰烈烈，转眼又奔另一边去。初代岚守挺满意，目光转开去。“怎么知道这些？”  
对答如流。“稍微去刺探了对方的情报组织。我无法隐蔽自身火炎反应，只能争取一丁点时间差。因为之前我们的行动具有迷惑性，敌人的策略是临时改变的，暂时来不及调更多人手。目前有二百左右，隶属密鲁费奥雷，正从两个方向在靠近。十代晴和雨很快就到，我通知到了。此外还有——”  
“你到底有多工作狂啊！？”实在忍不住吐槽，初岚把嗡嗡作响的弓弦竖到一边。虽说云守的效率一向很高，在这种时候还如此热爱本职，又没有工资可拿！他头一次为斯佩多感到同情……  
想起上次无果的规劝，G摇摇头，侧眼瞥向阿劳迪的脸，忽然又沉默。

那弯弯的蓝眼睛里，没有犹豫，没有逃避，没有任何在闹别扭的神色。并不是在拖延，也不是有什么顾虑，阿劳迪看样子早把一切都决定好了。  
G思忖一下，没有问，那个决定是什么。

“——此外还有其它支持。你们分批撤，结界有屏障作用，能撑一阵子。Primo应该等在风车那里了。”  
交待完最后一句，云守利索地收起手铐。“我到另外一面去掩护。”  
“伙计，等一下。”

初代云守慢慢垂下手。同伴们都看着他，只是一剎那的事，可他们都察觉到了，炮火纷飞中环绕出的是一圈小小的送别气氛。北要塞山谷近在眼前，看不见的结界里，雪花飘得非常安详。  
G仰了仰头，朝着黑魖魖的天顶，蓦然想起送Giotto东渡日本的那一晚。他觉得这种时候应该说点什么，顿了一顿。

“其实，我从一开始就搞不懂戴蒙那种家伙。”  
“话题转太快呀——”蓝宝小声笑话他。岚守没管太多，转向阿劳迪。

“说实话，就算现在我也觉得他真是个混蛋……但只要这世上还有哪怕一个人能让他心痛，那他就不算没心没肺。你说呢？”

“……那我大概会让他变成没心没肺。”

听到这里G知道自己猜对了，弯起嘴角。戴蒙，你爱上了怎样的一个人啊——这个人也许比你还要重视你自己，而正是因此，他姗姗来迟了一百多年。G叹口气：“之前也讲过，我们把王牌留到最后……所以我们这些人是看不到了。不过表示一下支持总不算多余吧？”  
阿劳迪停了停，背转身，“还有事吗。”  
他的同事眉头一挑。“就这些。啊，有关戴蒙的坏话还是别告诉他了……”  
男人说：

“保重吧。现在开始，是下班时间。”

=================================  
十六、守望者

整面山体应声陷下去，敌人随着大地的裂开而发出惊恐的叫喊。“不可能！！！这、这是——！！”D•斯佩多轻巧跳过干枯的灌木，听它们沙沙刮着自己的衣角，他笑了。不错，这是幻觉，但当它控制了你的感官，就能带给你和实物同等的伤害。  
遥控的战役在上演。虚假的空间，他操纵它们一点点崩毁，用焦土阻挡入侵者的脚步。退到山腰上，青年忍不住又向谷口看了一眼，Radice空城里灯火通明、尖而高的钟塔正在硝烟中摇曳——它们在幻想的大地上诞生，只会随着他的幻想一同灭亡。  
那是之前六道骸构筑的赝品，他看着，有点舍不得。

“阿劳迪，我说……你想不想养个孩子？”

很蠢的问题，明知道那对他们来说无法想象。那天阿劳迪坐在小圆桌对面，慢悠悠喝茶，遮阳篷投下清凉的阴影，而自己托着腮，饶有兴致看那些不怕晒的西西里小孩在街道上跑来跑去。云守没有嘲讽他，停了一会，也扭头看过去。  
任务定在半小时后，这些孩子当中，有些即将从此失去父亲。

还是算了……斯佩多在心里自问自答，每天带着血腥味回家的人，小孩子都不愿意让我抱的吧？

愿望什么时候变得如此普通，度过比人漫长得多的光阴，居然没有什么长进，胸怀的大志最后剩下一些家长里短。前天夜里，斯佩多最后一次站在卧室门前，低头整理自己的衣衫，忽然就觉察了某些好笑的反常。从前哪曾考虑过是否沾上罪恶的气味？精神体身上不会留下战斗痕迹才对……再说屋里那个小家伙，明明什么世面都早就见怪不怪啊。  
刚刚血洗过整座村庄的男人蹑手蹑脚推开门走到床边，六道骸还在睡，人事不省毫无防备，脚丫露在外面，白白的像两根笋。青葱年纪，每天的生长痕迹都新鲜又明显。斯佩多蹲下身瞅着这小子，看那乖乖下垂的眼睑细微颤动。是做了什么梦吗？他瞎想着，忽然察觉自己在微笑。

养孩子有什么好？叛逆期到得很快，紧接着就会娶了媳妇忘了娘……你说对吧，阿劳迪。

这孩子很快会知道，知道自己的幻境也欺骗了他的知觉，知道自己想阻挠他和云雀见面；而这孩子不会知道，自己本来打算就此盗走雾戒、抗拒销毁，只因莫名其妙的一次心软……少年在睡梦里翻了个身，怕冷似的把脸更深地蹭进枕头里去。斯佩多起身给骸盖好被子，伸手过去，差不多抚到骸松散的发稍，想想身上残留着外边的寒气，又把指尖收了回来。  
真奇怪，当初只不过是开个玩笑，但谁想到—— 

【谁想到百年之后，我还没法忘记一句儿戏之言】

结界上的压力开始变得越来越大，施术者不得不集中更多精力才能抑制它变薄消失。手杖在高强度的力量流里止不住地喀喀震颤，又一波流弹扫过漆黑的夜空，像礼花，照得手上的云戒指明了又暗。他想象了一下，坠进磨盘眼的一刻，精神体会以何种方式粉身碎骨。Giotto希望他们重新做选择，可是眼下，生和死真说不上哪个更让人心安。  
阿劳迪会选哪个呢？  
斯佩多用指头摩挲了一下戒指的表面。脑子里只想到那些人。Giotto，骸，阿劳迪，全都是远远的，静静的。这时候已经不觉得寂寞了，也感觉不到伤心或者气愤，简直有点梦幻——只是单纯地，想到他们而已。

\---------------  
“拿着。”  
云雀接住骸凌空丢过来的什么东西。是一双拐子，完好无损的。  
看见他诧异的神色，正匆匆套上外衣的六道骸安然一笑。“我用幻术做的，你放心用~只要我的力量还在，它就能维持这样的外表。完全和真的一样哟~”  
黑发少年“哦”了一声，那对金属棍在手指之间甩了个来回，干脆利索被贴身装起来。这不假思索的接受倒是让骸有点意外，心底微微高兴。  
“没问题吧？我是说……”在对方腰间轻轻扶了一下，“晚上我有点乱来了……”  
云雀毫不客气瞪回去。“不是都告诉你了，我没那么——”  
“是是……”  
六道骸库呼呼笑着，把手放到了门栓上。  
“我们走？”

炮声隆隆，彭格列和敌人的正面交锋已经开始，比他预想的要早。门前的雪地一片白净，杳无人迹，大概火线离他们尚远。骸揪了揪眉心。就要到清晨了，为什么天空依旧黑不见底？

“这么明显的声响，村里人应该都会惊醒才对……”

凤梨少年东张西望，脸上压下一丝疑惑。  
“也许我们该去看看情况，既然打起来了，说明已经有熟人到了这里。”他顿了一下，“也有可能是斯佩多那家伙，毕竟他不会把彭格列卖给敌人——”  
“去哪边？”  
谛听群山嗡嗡抖动，雾守沉吟一下，“总之我们先从村庄穿过去，走到小溪对面也许会看得更清楚些。”  
少年向前两步，跳下一道沟，回头想招呼云雀，看见对方利落地跟上来，动作轻快抽出拐子。一瞬间两人不约而同萌生出搭档的惬意感，骸眼神里不掩饰欢喜，抖擞头上的叶子，也掣出三叉戟。两个人的脚印在身后划出时分时合的线条，他们穿过一片针叶林，时不时的地表震动让枝头不断有雪掉落下来，偶尔会被砸中，冰冰的，不过谁也不在意。

这一夜，我讲了好多话。也许是老生常谈，也许说出来是多余，组成词语又显得矫情，但那是我想了很久、苦恼了很久才体会到的，那是我从胸腔里剜出的本心，非常、非常想讲给一个人听，并且希望他也能理解。  
他听到了，理解了，全世界只有他因此冲我微笑。

重要的人啊，真的全都不想轻易放弃，可能这是不切实际的贪心，可是还好、幸好——对方是云雀恭弥。云雀向骸伸出了手，让他知道这努力不是单方向的，他们像两棵树，枝杈一直在向着对方生长。眼下还不能知道多年后的成败，不过他想试试看，用全心全力。  
这样讲来他们和泽田纲吉的处境倒还是蛮相像的嘛……少年从后面望着云雀前进的背影。说到泽田，之前Giotto假扮他时戳穿了彭格列挟制库洛姆的可能性，如果见到本尊的话情况会是怎样呢……

骸的瞳孔忽然晃了晃。“咦？”

前方如海市蜃楼一样朦胧着的房屋轮廓愈来愈近。村路上弥漫着稀薄的乳白色雾气，阴森森如同坟场。云雀是头一次到这里，却也敏锐感到了异样。想起骸之前的问句，他扭头看去，对方脚下渐渐放慢，双色的眼睛正不知为何惊疑地睁大着。  
“不……”  
骸不再往前走了。  
雾气越来越浓，从大街的尽头向他们涌来。六道骸的手指痉挛着，他不会认错，这样熟悉的雾气……和自己一模一样的……自己亲手教过的，那是库洛姆幻术的形态。  
“恭弥。”  
他呼吸乱了。  
先不去想为什么他的小姑娘会在这里，术士作出幻觉如果不是为了迷惑人，那么就只有一个原因——为了抵御其它幻术师的干扰。换言之，自己现在身处的，是斯佩多的幻觉空间！！

从云雀的表情中六道骸看得出自己现在的样子一定让人难以理解，但他的大脑已经不能再作出别的决定。

“我去去就来，你先从这里——”

三叉戟毫无预兆劈下来，直冲他的面门。黑发少年只来得及用拐来挡。脚腕的伤一阵刺痛，惊愕来不及消除，他被六道骸——被刚刚曾用近于辛酸的热切抱过他的这个人——径直推进了弥漫的雾里。

\------------------  
他在冷飕飕的白色里仰起脸，感觉自己好像穿透了一层不稳定的薄膜。骸离去的背影很坚决，转瞬就被雾吞没，飘忽的虚空中云雀稳住自己的身子，心脏也跟着在虚空中抖动了一拍。  
云雀恭弥很少有这样无措的表情，只是骸并没有回头去看。  
走了很长时间，叫了很多遍那个姓名——现在却什么也喊不出来，嗓子眼里呛着一勺冰凉。太过坚强也许就变成钝感，少年在这方面绝对缺乏经验，他不明白痛楚并非只出现在伤口上，所以大脑中仅仅反应出一声：“啊咧？”

为什么……稍微有一点，不愿看见六道骸背对着自己的样子……

情绪转化很快，不知所以然的波澜汇聚成更大更明显的潮头，出现在他眉头上。抛下一句没头没脑的“去去就来”然后就闹消失？混蛋家伙，居然敢这么愚弄我么！如果之后骸拿不出说得过去的理由的话，绝对要毫不留情咬杀！！  
不，不管怎样都要先咬杀个十遍八遍再说……  
雾气里有什么从背后接近了，正在气头上的云雀全无犹豫，劈手一拐子就大力抽过去。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊——————！！！”

被击中的人发出耳熟的惨叫声，不过反应力还真不错，虽然完全被揍飞但还是勉强避开了要害。云雀站定了脚跟，凤眼凛凛闪光，重新把拐子举高。这时他才看清了面前的另一个人影是谁。  
“哇哦。”  
“云、云雀先生！！！”  
库洛姆•髑髅大喜过望，脸颊上一下子出现了放心大半的模样。“云雀先生……”她激动得声音都有点抖起来，“总算找到你们——”  
话凉在了那里，她发现云雀身边并没有出现六道骸的影子。少女不吱声了，有点疑惑又有点失落地偷瞄着云雀的脸色。云守略放低武器：  
“那家伙没事。”他简略地说。

“学长你……你也没事真是……太好了……”很难说这句是不是真心的，泽田纲吉这时候正从地上爬起来，大水淹了龙王庙，他在云雀学长的切身一击中已经深切体会到云守现在气力足得很，继续大战三百回合毫无问题……好疼，眼泪都快出来了TT  
他揉着被打的地方，还好腰上伤得不严重，否则一定会晕过去。纲吉泪目着摇摇晃晃，还没有站直身体，云雀的影子已经罩了过来。

“呀，小动物。”  
自己守护者脸上黑气滚滚的笑意让十代目顿时一哆嗦。

“不想被宰了的话，马上给我解释清楚这是怎么回事！！！”

“噫————！！！！”  
好、好可怕QAQ！！！！！

纲吉吓得浑身发颤一时说不出完整句子，不过头脑还算清醒，马上退到库洛姆旁边。女孩子连忙帮腔：“云雀先生，这里是我作出的局部幻境……你刚才呆在的是初代雾之守护者用幻术覆盖过的空间。”  
“喔？”

气氛终于趋于缓和。髑髅和泽田纲吉大致向云雀告知了此前他们的遭遇以及在村庄所发现的情况。云雀平息了一些怒气，对六道骸突然离去的原因也猜到了一两点。隆隆的炮声遥远晃动着包拢他们的雪夜，他的脚跟踩进雪下坚硬的泥土，低头瞥去，骸以幻觉抵偿他的那双钢拐看起来服帖又安稳，在他手中铮亮地等待。  
“果然还是欠咬杀……”  
暂时不能互相理解的还很多，但那不是问题，他们彼此的思考回路本来就是迥异的。而这也正是最神奇的一点——你落跑，我就追打；我追打，你就迎战；你无战意，我就收手；我收手，你就拥抱过来。可能是相生相克，也可能是歪打正着，但六道骸和云雀恭弥就是能吻合彼此的节拍。  
即使想法不同，他们却从来没有怀疑过双方走到一起的基础。

所以现在为了咬杀六道骸先用其它杂碎来热热身也不错……以刚才在草食动物身上试的那一下看来，拐子效果还挺正常。他把它又握得更紧，褐发少年和独眼少女正征询地望着他。  
“群聚的老鼠们未必能满足我的胃口，不过算了……”云雀对纲吉道，朝一边走了两步。“去哪一边的前线，你来决定。”  
“诶？不用先等骸吗？”  
他没有回答，鼻腔里轻哼了一声，目光淡淡越过真实的山峦边缘。

\---------------  
“G你刚才对阿劳迪的道别辞仔细想想真的很搞笑来着……”  
“闭嘴！！”初代岚守没好气地大吼，对于那样难得富有意境的临别赠言他自己还是很中意的，不接受批评。男人用力抵御着吸力的拉扯感，“话说回来——你们太慢了！！！”  
这句话和另一个人的声音完全重合起来，异口同声让两人不由得都一愣，然后狱寺隼人火大地皱起眉别过脸，加了个人称：  
“……棒球混蛋！！”

“抱歉抱歉~~”

两代雨守貌似并没有察觉责骂的不同指向性，远远投过来的都是笑脸。最末一个小组终于完成了汇合，晴雨雷岚八个守护者合力对抗着敌阵混乱的包围态势，彭格列几人背对Radice方向，以初雾的幻境为后防线拖延着最后的时间。阿劳迪之前通报过的火焰吸收装置*已经被派上用场，他们的火炎像被抽风机抓住一般，亏空的感觉如此明显，体力消耗很快超过原先的预料。  
“这里极限地不能久留啊！！”世川了平已经熄灭指环，用双拳徒手搏击着。疾风中几个初代的身影轮廓好像模糊的火烛，岌岌可危地被蚕食着。朝利雨月手中的刀迅速甩出，向纳克尔转过身：“能抵御的时间有限，在下也觉得，我们应当商量一下撤退的顺序了。”  
“说的是。G，你看呢？”  
赤箭划破长空，但由于是火炎实体形成的所以功效被削弱，G看着它在敌人中远远炸开。“阿劳迪之前说还会有援军过来，我们分批撤进戴蒙的结界地区里去吧……嘿，本来还指望能留下过完圣诞节再走呢……”他轻笑一声，又笔直地端起了弓。

一句话轻描淡写，仿佛他们在讨论的是某次平凡休假计划的流产，语气却让十代的几个孩子都变得安静。初代彭格列家族在团体作战的时候，原来是这样的吗？成熟，默契，在逆境中依然锐气四射……

蓝宝手搭凉棚朝空中看了一眼，飞行的莫斯卡勾起了他的兴趣：“那是什么？”话音未落炮弹已经直勾勾迎面俯冲下来，少年顶起盾牌夸张地惊叫了一声。  
“那就是阿劳迪说的……叫什么来着？机动兵器？”纳克尔拉他站稳，而雨月和善地眨眨眼睛：“真是江山代有才人出~”  
“就是没用在正地方！！”G也回身跃到他们旁边，四人站成半环形，肩并肩举起了各自的武器。山本武在后面低低地“哇”了一声，狱寺眉头皱得更紧，可恶……真不想承认他们其实还挺帅气的……

“纳克尔，你带雷的两个小鬼还有十代晴先走。去找Giotto，把指环送到风车那里去。我们留下来。”  
G作为左右手的决断很干脆，并不征求对方的同意。初晴爽快点头，倒是了平有点发急：“我还能接着打！！”  
“山本和狱寺一个擅长近身战，一个擅长远攻，所以叫他们留下来配合。”雨月解释着，看了G一眼。“不用担心。”  
“我们不会耽搁太久的，前辈带着蓝波也比我俩合适。”山本补充了一句，狱寺不说话，闷头装填炸弹。又一波敌人开始冲过来，两个少年对视一下，二话没说同时起身迎击。  
“那好吧。”  
初代晴守望望正站起来的蓝宝，沉吟一下，这时嗓音里涌进了一些赞美诗似的低沉。

“G，雨月……我们恐怕要就此别过了。”

狂风好像永不停歇。他们的衣裳被扬得四下飘摇，烟光溅落四散，在记忆里烫出一个又一个洞，今后，未来，某些时刻，在年轻人的回忆里，这一个折点将会有更多七彩的尘埃爆出来。十代雨岚已经绕过他们，冲到前面去掩护；纳克尔一手攀上了蓝宝的肩，另一手伸出去，G和雨月会意作出回应，几个人把手掌用力握在一起。  
用能够捏塑百年光景的力量、握在一起。

“我TM真想再吼两嗓子！！”G的嗓音在风里激颤，其实他已经在用吼的了，“我们的——彭格列！！！这里！！就是我们当年站过的地方！！！！”  
“以神的名义，我们已经确实对得起自己的使命。”纳克尔说。  
“落叶归根。”雨月叹了口气。G的手臂和他的沉甸甸重迭着，红发青年大声接上：“我们会很快追上你们的……蓝宝，最后的时候不许哭鼻子！！听见了没？”他这次没有不耐烦，瞅了瞅雷守抿紧的嘴唇。  
“本大爷才不会……”蓝宝说不下去，使劲摇了摇头。  
“走吧，婆婆妈妈不是我们该干的事！”几双手松开了，不远处了平已经抱起蓝波准备撤进北要塞结界，小孩这次出奇地没吵没闹，睁大眼睛看着一切。初岚最后拍打了一下同僚的肩膀，他的眼睛亮得好像盛开的焰火，抬起头，三个伙伴都和他一模一样，全部的青春岁月在这一瞬回到他们的脸上。

“再见了，老朋友们——誓言友情永远！！！！！”

\------------------  
六道骸磕绊了一下，他跑得太急，脚底差不多都要飞离地面。雪花颗粒状地扑到他脸上，少年抬手抹了一把，雾之指环的光亮从眼前一闪而过。  
“斯佩多！！！！”  
他冲向谷口的光之海。假像形成的Radice正在坍塌，轰隆声此起彼伏，骸的视线在浓烟和流星般的光点中焦急搜寻。  
那家伙在哪——

【你可是雾哦？】

话音回响起来。是啊……居然到刚才才发现真是太丢脸了……骸心里复杂的情绪随着奔跑晃来荡去，挫败，失落，还有些别的五味杂陈。不肯亮起的天色，持续的雪，死寂的村庄，几天内没出现敌人的风平浪静，他由于被别人幻境支配而时不时感到的晕眩——所有的解释都在那个前刘海的冬菇身上。  
纠结起来就愈发气不打一处来，大概从斯佩多带他进入这片山区的那时，幻术就已经布下了吧。在他傻乎乎地空等着的时候，斯佩多不动声色地包办了太多事情。这个封建家长！！！  
但是——骸抬手打飞一块当头落下的石砖——但是，没有更早识破的原因并非由于初雾的施术水平过于彪悍。他太相信斯佩多，即使在那家伙挑破利益关系之后，心底里的这点也没有改变。“当幻觉被幻觉反攻”，这可是幻术师的入门课程，自己却栽在最简单的道理上，被当成什么也不懂的小孩子一样耍了……少年跳过起伏不定的地面，辨认扭曲变形的城镇街道，三叉戟在手心里混合着汗，他担忧又不甘：明明自己也可以独当一面了——明明我也想、哪怕一点也好、想能帮到你的忙！  
希望自己有作为后辈的特权，同时又不愿时刻被罩在翅膀下面……啊啊简直自相矛盾！到底自己是怎么了……骸匆匆地又喊了一遍斯佩多的名字，脑子里塞满了纷乱的想法，犹豫着要不要穿进坍圮的城去找人。又一座房子在他面前倒下了，烟尘中好像有个身影闪现，少年连忙提脚赶上去：  
“斯佩多！！混蛋你在——”

他的口型由于突如其来的惊讶而改变，对面的影子闻声转过来，看上去轻飘飘的，短发和雪一个颜色……六道骸马上意识到了是谁，步履慢下来，漠漠飞烟里他站定脚跟。几米开外，站在那里的人有相似的他熟悉的凤眼。

阿劳迪……？

======================================

十七、重要的——

如果见过雏鸟长大的过程，你也许会明白，现在我看着眼前这个少年是怎样的感觉。  
不过或许你比我更清楚。  
他现在望着我，眼神有些愣怔，和你不一样的右瞳，装着和你相似的风波暗涌。该说不愧是你教出来的，情绪收敛得很快，不稳的气息像躲猫猫一样藏好。他还没有开口，我大概料得到是什么导致了这短短的迟疑——少年习惯了选择不同面目对待不同的人，只是他暂时未能决定我的属类，因为距离不近不远，关系不亲不疏——就像我的继承人和你之间一样。  
肩膀起伏，手指尖冻得红通通，犹豫似的抓在三叉戟长柄的中央。蓝色头发上沾着点点莹白，有些正在他眉梢融化，半长的发丝顺着脖颈向后束成一条短短的小尾巴。就好像正在换毛的鸟，细而柔软的胎绒和长而硬的羽翼同时出现在身上，人们说这时候的雏鸟最丑，也最痛苦，斑斑驳驳的生长令他如芒刺在背，他会意识到旧的必将脱落，接下来要变成苍鹰还是天鹅，一切可能性都在自己手上。这孩子叫六道骸……也许已经不该——他也不愿——再被叫做孩子了……

“斯佩多的话，不在这里哦。”阿劳迪说。

即使地面像巨蟒的后背一样蠕动不定，初代云守还是站得很稳。房屋的砖瓦像炸开的沸油一样在他们周围凶险乱飞，骸忍住了才没眨眼睛，阿劳迪看得出他正从自己的话里试图判断一些什么。  
蓝发少年回答得有点挣扎。  
“城是我之前做的……不过……你们约定过的地方并不在这里，因为这是斯佩多的幻境里面——”  
“我知道。”  
见骸面露惊讶，云守简单补充：“那家伙的幻术我很熟悉。”

仰起头，空中只有黑与白两种颜色的纠缠。哪怕上百年都没见过了，还是第一眼就能看穿——这像是召唤一样、纷纷扬扬昭示着寂寞的雪天，是斯佩多从前最喜欢用的幻觉。阿劳迪又瞥一眼对面的六道骸，后者似乎因为没能及时看破幻术而懊恼不已。他的提醒并不容情：“你太依赖斯佩多了，十代雾守。”

少年因为直率的批评而抿紧了嘴唇，一瞬间显出面对前辈的气短。其它的守护者都有所谓的家庭教师，但只有六道骸此前从来没人去管，或许正是如此斯佩多才钻了空子进去，让戒心很强的他第一次犯了傻。阿劳迪忍不住在心里叹气，默默比较骸和云雀的指导难易度，忽然听见带着决心的声音。  
“以后不会了。”  
六道骸没还嘴，走近过来，一副准备就绪的模样。  
“云雀恭弥没和你在一起？”  
骸摇摇头。  
“恭弥不会有事的，他很坚强……我很清楚我现在想做的事可能导致的后果，所以必须让他暂时离开。”  
“你有没有考虑过，也许他更希望和你一起负担？”  
阿劳迪注意到六道骸笑得模棱两可。

“其实，负担的一半已经推给了他啊……”

倾巢之下，岂有完卵？如果这是未雨绸缪，他还是祈祷可能的风暴不要到来。他怎么会不希望和恭弥站在同一个屋檐下？但他们有各自的阵地，必须的时候，要在不同的天空下独撑大局。  
这也是为了有朝一日，能够得到真正的团圆。  
个中深意少年不打算讲明，抬头凝视着阿劳迪的脸，“说回来意吧。之前见到彭格列初代目，他说你们的事情我不懂。的确我没资格说什么，本来跟我也没有关系……但是，”眉心始终是微微皱着的，骸垂下眼帘。“云之指环在斯佩多手里，明明你直接就能找到他的吧？那家伙虽然让人生气，是个老顽固，可我还是希望至少——”

他忽然愣住了。

盯着阿劳迪的手里，过两秒又猛地抬头，两个人的目光一下子撞在一起。初云发现骸绽开了一点笑意，呼吸的白雾湿润了水晶似的异色眼睛。  
“希望什么？”

阿劳迪的眸子好安静。骸想。简直就像把全部都料到了一样。他顿时觉得，在这个人面前（或许在斯佩多眼里也同样，）自己轮回六道的经验就像玩笑一场。十几年的生命，毕竟太年轻，不过现在的心情既不是不服气，也非甘拜下风，反倒充溢着无知者无畏的坦然。  
嗓音犹如泉水，因为突然疏通了阻碍而显得激荡奔涌。  
“希望——”  
他抬手仓促挡开掉落下来的碎石，和阿劳迪一同闪到街道的另端。坍塌逐渐临近，六道骸库呼呼笑着瞥了自己手上的雾戒一眼，“真是的，很危险啊！不过反正那个混蛋也听不见吧……”

希望能谢谢他，希望他知道，没有他在时我已经能自己好好走下去，希望……他也能——  
虽然，就像他说过的那样，能拉住他的人也未必是我。

“请把这个带给斯佩多。”六道骸褪下指环，塞到阿劳迪面前，少年罕见热切，顾不得满城灯光在视线里支离破碎：“拜托你们，走吧！！不要销毁戒指，不要消失……从这里，从彭格列……现在就可以，只要你们愿意—— 一起走吧！！！！”

\----------------  
“果然两个人的话有点吃力啊……”  
掩护山本靠近了火焰吸收器中的一台，狱寺隼人垂下手臂，靠着树干的掩体大口喘气，听见这话小小炸毛：“都说了别小看——喂山本！！”  
他把自己的防御罩统统甩向腾起的浓烟，“没事吧？”  
“没事……咳咳咳……”  
山本跃出了烟雾，脸颊被熏上不匀的黑，装置随后彻底爆炸，火光中他朝后方的狱寺比了个手势。“成功上垒！”  
上哪门子垒啊你个笨蛋……狱寺又气又想笑，朝另一个方向转开，努力积蓄力量准备再次出击。朝利雨月站在树梢朝下俯瞰，见状对身边的G莞然一笑：“和你真像。”  
G还没答话，底下的小子仰头吼上来：“哪里像了！！话说回来你们怎么还在这里啊！！！”  
“说你像我那是夸奖你，怎么，还有意见啦？”初岚恼火地瞪着自己的继承人，少年不再理他，自顾自凝神继续瞄准。  
“精神体架不住这样的火焰吸收！不想在这里消失的话就赶快交给我们吧。你们带着戒指先撤，我和山本来断后……”  
红发青年朝雨月瞥了一眼，他们的轮廓都正在变得飘忽不定。的确，再撑下去怕是挡不了多久，但看看山本和狱寺同样逼近体力的极限，十代岚守连端平CAI都显得很吃力了。怎么办？  
他扭头望了望后方，斯佩多的结界从外面看依旧平静，纳克尔和蓝宝是不是已经到风车那了？如果现在集体撤进去，跟随而来的敌人也会找到风车的真正所在地吧……但扔下两个没有指环的后辈在这里的话……  
好像狱寺和山本并没有注意他的思索，一远一近，十代们配合得心有灵犀，目标明确，准备直取要害，破坏那些碉堡一样的火焰吸收器。初代岚眯起眼睛扫了扫周围，从树上翻身跳下。  
“不行。”  
“怎么不行！”狱寺烦躁地跑开几步，不愿意对方背后灵一样跟在身边飘来飘去，“我们自己知道轻重，你这是把人看扁——”  
“不是小看你们。”打断他，G飞起一脚踢开偷袭的敌人，“而是我们舍不得这么快就走啊。”

还想再看一会。——你们的战斗。

转过去，他看见G在笑。岚属性红色的光也有看起来柔和的时候，真是不可思议，朦朦胧胧中狱寺意识到，那笑是因为自己。那个人因为看到自己的表现，所以露出这样的笑。  
少年一晃神，脑海里居然联系到了十代目，每次见到自己飞奔而来，总是惊得一跳，然后就笑起来，很可爱地露着牙齿。狱寺从前觉得这种时刻无比幸福，把原因归结于十代目的人格魅力，现在他忽然明白那幸福的来源……飞快地扭开头，把初代岚守丢在后面，他鼓起浑身力量让自己站得更直，更英勇。  
“先说好了，我可不会为你哭的哦。绝对不会！！”

有谁因为看见了你而不自觉微笑，有谁使你感到自己是好的，并且想要变得更好。  
那些人，仔细想来，偌大世间有几个？

不顾额头的汗沾湿头发，一咬牙甩开腿冲出去。山本正等待他的援护，两人攻击略显单薄，不过依然毫无退缩。炮弹扫过来，狱寺被震得朝边上晃开，准星偏离了几分；扑过眼前的烟尘，他发现山本离目标还差了一截，心里着急：“快隐蔽！！！”  
山本武躲闪不及，刀面下意识抵到眼前，但出乎意料对面的炮口哑了下去。一线银光斜着划过，机动的庞然大物轰隆着拦腰断成了两节。  
一个人影随之跳上残骸，剑尖狂野地甩了甩。

“喂————————！！！！！！”

山本又惊又喜，狱寺没腾出手来捂耳朵，大为光火。未见其人先闻其声彭格列里还能有谁……雨月在树顶轻舒一口气。  
“援军到了。”  
他说着，也从树上跳下来。

\-----------------  
“改变路线居然连我们都瞒着？！虽然戒备保守派是有情可原，防到自己人头上来算什么！！！！喂！！小鬼，快给我说清楚！！！”  
S•斯夸罗一把捞过自己的门生，大力晃荡起来。山本哈哈笑着任他拉扯，并不解释。狱寺不耐烦道，“你们怎么找到这儿来的？”  
“这么大动静鬼才找不到！！真火大！！”  
Varia副队长一脸煞气，来回瞪他们。“情况改变之后那个初代云守都通知我们了，门外顾问的人应该去了另一边。话说回来你们是不是信不过Varia？是不是？混蛋，当我们是什么了！！？虽然不替泽田纲吉出力，但彭格列的人被外敌进攻我们可是不会袖手旁观的！！对吧？”他挺起胸，扭头问身后的几人。  
“不给钱的任务我一点兴趣也没有。”  
“干脆连泽田纲吉他们也一起灭掉怎样？嘻嘻嘻嘻。”  
“啊咧~？那个拳击小鬼不在的吗？人家好失望的说……”  
“哼，要不是BOSS的命令——”  
暗杀部队一众人东张西望干劲全无，斯夸罗暴筋跳脚一通乱砍，“臭小子们配合我一句会死么么么！！！！”

越过鸡飞狗跳狱寺觑见了站在远处的XANXAS，曾经为了指环和十代目打得你死我活的男人。Varia首领像是完全无视了他们，把火气全都倾泄在倒霉的敌人身上。  
“这边我们来顶着，连腿都在打颤的家伙快点退场吧~”  
同为岚属性的贝尔菲戈尔玩着刀子朝他嘲笑，狱寺生气地哼了一声，但心里不得不承认他们来得正是时候……也许G和雨月刚才在高处已经看得很清楚了？  
他望望两个初代，他们站在雾之结界的边缘，正等待他和山本。

斯夸罗从后面推了十代雨守一把，眼睛却瞟着朝利，好像在说，你不能再传授给这小子的，还有我来教。所以——  
“去吧。”  
银发男人利索转身，没去管撤进结界的四人抛来的“谢谢”。

\-------------  
彭格列初代目独自站在风车磨坊的顶棚上。十几米长的巨大扇叶旋转着，破开气流的轨道，他猜测地朝下方看了看，试想当年斯佩多从这里俯瞰到的是怎样一幅画。借着远方山边的炮火，光线亮而又灭，棋盘上的王将守着最终的据点独自眺望前方厮杀。巅峰上的寒冷只有这样的角色知道。  
笹川了平拢着蓝波在风车外的山地上坐，小小的雷守哭泣声已经逐渐弱了，Giotto没有劝哄的打算，静静听着那些颤音，尖细，好像山崖下断断续续的小溪。

第一批指环销毁了。

几分钟之前这孩子还抓住蓝宝的裤腿哭闹着不肯松手，年幼时的感觉是敏锐的，他已经明白就要离开的人并不仅仅是普通的玩伴。蓝宝抓抓头发，一如既往伤脑筋唉声叹气，而后轻轻一点，自己的拿手武器——那口锅——变魔术似的化作一团滋滋作响的碧色火炎。  
“老这么哭鼻子可是不会受女生欢迎的……喏。有好东西送给你玩~”  
少年翻过手掌，火炎落进蓝波怀里，凝成一个嵌着彭格列纹章的匣子。纳克尔那边也是同样，男人伸手递过匣子说，我们希望能给你们留下点东西。  
了平出乎意料沉默，平时的大嗓门不知道哪里去了，没有马上接过礼物，而是深吸一口气，攥紧指头碰上对方的。这是拳击手之间的问候礼仪。纳克尔忍不住笑了，笑过之后换作严肃的语气：  
“记住别滥用你的这双拳头啊。”

绝代风流不可复制，也许可惜，也许反而是好事。Giotto侧眼望望脚下，磨盘和齿轮联动发出喀喀的摩擦声，生前从来不会想到，有朝一日要依靠这滞重的旋转来摧毁‘自己’的力量……

十代们沿着楼梯下去之后蓝宝和纳克尔过来和他一一拥抱，当年胆小怕事的雷之守护者把头靠在他肩膀，颤抖也一起传了过来。曾经的首领心里又酸又甜：“如果你们想要，是可以留下来的，我真的……希望大家能选择自己真心愿意的——”  
“都这时候了还说些什么？”纳克尔在后面摇头，“我们没有勉强自己。追随你的选择，这就是我们的选择。”  
他看着蓝宝。“怕吗？”  
“一点点。”  
绿头发的男孩子这时松开了Giotto，缭乱的风里站得摇摇晃晃。“一瞬间就结束了，什么感觉都不会有的吧？”他担心地盯着脚底旋转的磨盘。  
“是啊。”  
初代晴守望了望斜下方，自己的继承人正抱着十代雷守仰起脖颈，眼神赤诚，朝他挥挥手。于是他也作出回应。告别很简单，他们觉得也没必要把它弄得煞有介事，纳克尔揽过蓝宝，准备启程的两个人周身光晕交相辉映。神父说：  
“吶Primo，还记得你从前到我主持的教堂去祈祷的事吗？”

Giotto脸色一动。“嗯。”

主啊，请你  
请求你宽宥  
彭格列的『罪』  
以及让它传承下去的 我  
然后

手指松开了，两枚戒指无声地坠向黑暗中的碾盘。初晴语调安稳：“愿上帝保佑他们。”

========================================

十八、共犯

“那是什……唔……！！！”

泽田纲吉一个趔趄，额头的死气之火被吹得不断耗损，他强撑力量遮挡飞来飞去的流弹。“我们先向后撤，库洛姆你不要离我太远，云雀学长也——学学学长！！？”  
冷不防一瞥就看到云雀气势全开直冲敌阵而去，冲击性场面吓得十代目汗毛倒竖：“危险啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
“那玩意由我来咬杀。”擅长近身战的云守在枪林弹雨里寻找着靠近机械兵器的突破口，拐子一出，瞬间掀翻不少杂七杂八的敌人。纲吉看得心惊胆战，提起精神追上去，“学长，我们最好一起——”  
“碍事。”  
拐子六亲不认，褐发少年被余风扫得踉跄到一边。他还想开口，云守在激战中侧了侧脸，凤眼很不耐烦。“那玩意在吸收火炎，看不出来吗？你现在派不上用场。”  
“我……”  
被火红蒸熏着的那个背影，锋利的漂亮几乎割伤了他。纲吉顽固地犟在原地，内心声音敦促疲劳的躯体继续运转：得跟上才行。从前是压根没有想过要和云雀这样的人物平起平坐，从前被袒护或被欺负都可以安心接受，但现在不一样了，无论什么时候自己都不可以先倒下，因为还有使命在身上，因为自己是——要成为彭格列十代目的人啊！！  
另一边的库洛姆全力策应，女孩子头一回面对如此激烈的真正混战，脸色紧张不已，招式却有板有眼。纲吉顾及着她，回头再看云雀，视线里一阵昏沉。火焰被抽吸得太严重了……隔着一阵阵的烟雾，云雀恭弥又说了一次：“不行的草食动物就快闪一边去。”

“我不走。”

他不知道前面的云守听没听见，亮橙色在他的眼睛里扑扑跳动，好像不绝如缕的烛光。纲吉一边喘息一边替云雀掩护着退路，声音嘶哑，“是我带着你们来这里的，这是由彭格列而起的战争，我……我有我的责任！”

“那种事情怎样都无所谓。”

云雀冷冰冰，手上动作一点不慢。  
“但是，如果并盛的学生在这里丧命我会很困扰。”

语调很平常。他发怔地望过去，风纪委员长压根不睬他，冥顽的以暴易暴模样里却藏着知心透顶——至少他相信这并不是自己的错觉。冷气和着火药味，呛进纲吉嗓子眼，憋出一股热流逐渐堵塞了呼吸道。  
他别开脸，膝盖终于听话地软下去。

黑发少年的拐子朝那笨重的机器落了下去，但是期待的爆裂声并没有响起来。云雀后退两步，诧异地望着眼前完好无损的金属壁，刚才分明全力击过去了才对……一个愣神之间，四周的敌人已经包围上来，回身准备防御，手腕突然被用力一扯。  
“？！”  
他被什么细长缭绕的东西拽离地面。晃动的视野里窜过一簇簇盘曲的莲藤，清香的花瓣被热风撕扯，从他腮边飞散。熟悉的幻术令云雀胸中一震，猛然回头去看，却只见紫发少女远远举着三叉戟。  
“云雀先生！还好吧？”  
藤蔓托着他，把他送回安全地带。云雀默默压下刚才的失态，落地时女孩已经去扶持泽田纲吉，解释的语气有些羞怯：“幻觉只能骗过人的五官，不能对机械造成物理损害，所以您的拐子没法起作用……是、是骸大人教过的……”她低下头。  
“诶？！那双拐子是幻觉做的么？”  
泽田一脸吃惊，好像又想起了之前挨的冤枉打。云雀把拐子旋成浮萍护住他们，脑中飞快思索，他和髑髅都没有指环，纲吉很难维持小言状态作战，如果僵持下去——

“——情况很不利啊。”男人的声音从对面扬过来。

三个人吃惊张望，敌阵中突然腾起烟柱，其中一台火焰吸收装置嗡嗡地震动，然后猛地炸成碎片。枪栓熟悉地喀拉一响，纲吉条件反射就脱口而出：“啊！！”  
他看见自己的家庭教师远远站直身子，弹了弹帽檐上的灰。门外顾问的部下们跟在后面。

\---------------  
“狱寺君他们还好吧！！”  
“那边有Varia过去帮忙，具体怎样我也不清楚，不过你小子也别尽瞎操心，那群家伙哪有那么容易挂的。”  
“也、也是……”说真的，在这个时刻和Reborn重逢令纲吉心情复杂，虽说是帮了大忙，但总在最废柴的状态让那家伙撞见……少年没顾上纠结，另一侧手臂又被谁一把抓住。  
“可算找到了！阿纲！！”  
金发青年倏地冒出来，吓得纲吉一激灵，“哇啊！迪诺桑也来了！！？”  
“知道你有危险当然要来护航啦。加百罗涅都出动了，Reborn也信不过别人嘛~”加百罗涅笑着拍拍他的头顶。“真是难为你们……咦，你受伤了？”  
“没事……”纲吉捂了捂腰侧的血印。早先虽然也预想过销毁指环途中的艰险，却没有想到还是变成了现在这样的全面争夺战。“这些敌人都是什么家族？还有他们的那些奇怪的武器……”  
“密鲁费奥雷。”Reborn沉吟了一下，“之前小看了他们，毕竟此前还名不见经传……一上来就是这手笔，胃口不小啊！不知道幕后的boss是什么人物。”  
对上纲吉费解的表情，他继续说：“你们得感谢初代云守才行。他在一天之中四处奔波，尽可能收集了对方的情报……包括专门针对火焰系的装置，我们要是不过来，无法点燃死气的你也只能束手无策吧？”  
“又不是只有我自己在！”纲吉赌气似地回了一句。  
“说起这个……”男人向四周望着，视线落在依旧严阵以待的云雀恭弥和库洛姆身上。“六道骸到哪里去了？”

“云雀学长说他没事。”  
彭格列十代避重就轻。他敏感地意识到了某些微妙的气氛变化，离开并盛及总部之前与Reborn交谈的不愉快一下子又回到了他的心上。也许在其它人眼里，骸目前的动向值得怀疑和警惕，而这实在令他难过和反感。  
门外顾问看起来并不买账，和加百罗涅对视一眼，迪诺直起身来转向云雀：“恭弥，你知道六道骸去干什么了吗？”

云雀放下拐子，眸子冷幽幽，纲吉攥住库洛姆的手把她拉到自己身边，他们忧虑地看着他。黑发少年流露出睥睨的神色：“哇哦，这就开始审讯了？”

“不是这个意思……恭弥，万一骸他是被初代雾守蒙骗、擅自送走了彭格列指环——等下！”青年盯着云雀光滑的手指，声音变得发紧了，“恭弥，你的云之指环哪去了？！”  
周围马上骚动起来。云雀皱了皱眉，双唇紧闭，像是打定主意不开口。

Reborn沉住气，斟酌了一下。“云雀，这并不是在逼问什么，只是我们大家都是为了确保指环销毁、促进彭格列今后的变革，才来到这里的。大敌当前，应该先弄清最关键的指环的情况吧？而且这也是为了骸今后在彭格列的处境着想。”

“如果六道骸是反对指环毁掉的，你们就打算借此给他定罪了？”

男人没有调侃云雀那护短似的语气。  
“假设他和初雾达成一致，私藏指环而用那力量来颠覆十代的政策，那我们今后就很为难了。”他眼角瞟向纲吉，“——这样的行为完全背弃了彭格列保释他的初衷，成真的话，上层是可以直接让他被送回复仇者监狱的。”

“库呼呼。那还真是抱歉呢……”

一行人大惊失色，金色的利爪呼啸着从他们头顶掠过，身后树木都被齐刷刷斩断。凄厉的攻势是朝向敌阵，可是仍然让附近的彭格列们都无差别紧张提防，只有云雀站得一动不动，凤眼笔直戳出两道箭一样的目光。第二次发动地狱指环的人从林间的暗影里走上前来，没化尽的雪花缀在他乱糟糟的蓝色头发上。

\--------------  
他组织着语言，想法却在脑海里流散成一片片，他的心跳得飞快，身体却异常冰冷，北要塞仿佛正在重现百多年前斯佩多叛乱未遂、穷途末路时的场面。不过这并非一次扮演。  
和初代雾守一样，六道骸走进彭格列的众目睽睽之下，那里没有审判席，刑具只是各色眼光，其中有些，来自自己最珍重的人。云雀站得那么远，比泽田他们都远。云雀看过来，而骸也看着他。  
只看着他。

“不在我这里哦，彭格列指环。”

轻松举起双手，少年把十指好看地张开来，除了已经平息的地狱指环，那里空无一物。他笃定地抬起眼睛。  
“它们已经被交给了初代云守和雾守——除了他们本人，谁也别想擅自决定指环的生死！！”

他停下来，听着已经推远的战线上的响动、四下里乱哄哄的议论，脸上有一股不常见的镇静。在作出决定去把指环送给斯佩多的时候，骸就知道，回来必定会面临这样的境地：因为这一举动，他也许会遭到责难，甚至一直以来争取自由的忍耐和努力都可能付诸东流——但他违逆不了自己的心。他想让斯佩多能和阿劳迪一起去再次享受人间的生活，这和阴谋、立场、彭格列的未来都毫无关系。  
只为了那个人本身。  
在起伏的人声里，骸和云雀遥遥相对，可他感觉不到针尖麦芒。云雀恭弥和15岁那年不一样了，骸想，躁动与暴烈，在那张脸上已经慢慢看不到，正像自己，指天誓地的狂妄随着年轮慢慢化成涟漪，又不着痕迹被抹平。  
向站得顽强的黑头发少年，他晕出一抹笑，看见对方手里还牢牢握着自己用幻术做的那双拐子。  
如果六道骸就此不见容于彭格列，或者回到监狱，或者受到更严密的控制，那时能够在外部给他接应的，首当其冲是云雀恭弥。很大程度上因为这个原因，他才必须确保云雀不被断定为共犯，所以此前没有把自己送走指环的行动告诉对方。在昨晚，云雀接下了他断断续续的表达，也接过了一条真正能把彼此系在一起的红线——爱的强大让他们足以放心地各自为战。  
因为相知，所以无所畏惧，即使现在分散的阴影已经来到了他们的头上。骸忍不住想，斯佩多和阿劳迪明知结果会是分开，却依旧选择了开始这段感情，那需要多残酷的勇气？

“六道骸，你知道你自己在干什么吗？”

门外顾问终于发话。  
“擅自发落指环，任由初代那两人行动，万一出了岔子、指环落入敌人手中怎么办？”

骸对答如流：  
“第一敌人并不知道云雾的指环没有销毁，第二，就算只得到了云和雾的指环也毫无意义，他们是无法驾驭指环力量的……而且，”少年的微笑略带骄矜，“有玛蒙chain和斯佩多幻术的双重屏蔽，你觉得那两人是能轻易被敌人找到的吗？”

他环视周遭，处在初雾幻境的边缘，这里的景色呈现着诡奇的交错。即使被折腾被削弱到现在，斯佩多的能力也仍然不失雾属性行当的高水平，果然他们都是一样的完美主义者。骸收回视线，听见Reborn接着道：  
“后果暂不说，这样独断本身就没有在考虑雾守的责任吧？虽然不知道你和初雾之间是什么关系，因为徇私而把指环交给一个可能带来重大危害的人物，又自己回来，是不是证明你已经做好被处罚的心理准备了？”  
六道骸肩膀冷淡地一耸，地狱指环在他的手指上透出隐隐的青光。库洛姆害怕地叫了出来：“骸大人！！不要……”  
四周响起了枪支上膛的零落声音，她捂住了嘴，纲吉把她臂膀攥得发麻。云雀站定脚跟，手腕上青筋微微抖动。迪诺显得有些不安，探询地望着Reborn。  
戴礼帽的男人沉吟几秒。

“话虽如此，真正要惩处你的话，是交由彭格列高层来集体决定的，轮不到我。现在只是警告你，雾守，如果你坚持一意孤行、不经许可就擅自——”

“我许可了。”

泽田纲吉朝前两步，站到了六道骸的前面。

\--------------  
『我只是希望，孩子们能对彼此有更清醒的认识。』

初代目言犹在耳。骸心底吃惊，但表面上依然不露声色。彭格列十代站在半米开外，毫无防备地把后背对着他，两只手臂稍稍发僵，摆出差不多要护着他的姿势——他想这大概是下意识的，泽田比他矮上一头，这样子根本只会显得滑稽才对吧？  
不过他听见胸腔里有什么东西柔柔落了下去。  
那些老家伙到底还是得逞了。蓝发少年不再制止自己嘴边的弧度，Giotto的话，斯佩多的话，此时全部融成一片。眼前的这个是真正的泽田纲吉……他看到了初代目想让他看到的东西，同时也理解了戴蒙大费周章的提醒。真正的泽田纲吉是会这样做的，虽然是他所一直嘲笑的——值得仰赖的——天真可笑的模样。

“骸去送指环是我同意他那么做的。”泽田说，用眼睛毫不示弱地盯着自己的家庭教师。迪诺叹息了一声：“阿纲……”  
“是、是真的！”褐发少年急急道，手指紧张得攥成一团。纲吉没有处在小言状态，咖啡色的瞳孔似乎减少了几分震慑力，但还是挺直身板站在骸前面，好像害怕他下一秒就被人抓走。“我们有经过商量才让骸去的，对吧，云雀学长！！”  
他求证似的转向云雀。被突如其来拉进攻守同盟的学长简直莫名其妙，用凤眸狠狠剜了六道骸一眼，后者站在首领后面戏谑地一挑眉毛。  
哦呀哦呀，这下可变成说谎三人组了……

云守未置可否，纲吉又重新发话：“六道骸是我的雾守，他的作为也会由我来监督，虽然现在我还没有正式继承……但我的守护者都有他们的自由，我也相信他们的判断。而且我……我也觉得，指环是否销毁关系到初代自身的意愿……”  
他的嗓音底气足了一些。“所以如果上面责问下来，由我去承担责任，此外我也希望家族能够停止依靠要挟来让骸工作的做法。骸和库洛姆他们是family里的伙伴，别再自相猜疑了！！！”  
一口气说完，十代有点不自然地停下来，等待一干人等的反应。骸觉得再统一口径只会多余，便摆出看戏的脸孔。周围沉寂了一刻，Reborn忽地把双手揣回衣袋里。  
男人不在意地甩开步子。

“那些话，留着直接去向顶上的人和保守派说吧~我们也没有要就地决定骸的处分，慌什么？到底是小鬼。嘛虽说现在演练一下也不错……”

他走过泽田身边，压低声音。  
“不过下次再撒谎时要撒得高明一点哦。”

纲吉惊愕地抬头，门外顾问帽檐下的脸上是笑着的，甚至是早有所料的赞赏。他又去看其它人，迪诺翻了翻眼睛，罗马里欧附在他耳边说了句什么，那口型看起来像是“和boss你半斤八两”。金发青年也笑起来，转身招呼部下们去继续阻击敌人。  
隆隆的炮火，好像这时才重新听得见。少年耳朵里充满不可思议的世界的声音，他不明白这究竟是一场试练，还是一场梦，抑或一场不知什么时候自己已参演其中的童话。迟缓地掉转身子，他发现六道骸同样是浅浅笑着，虽然不知是嘲笑还是好笑，但总之……那并不是敌意的神色。  
“我之前，”纲吉觉得呼吸急促了，“之前有话……想着要告诉你……刚、刚才都——”  
“库呼呼。”  
骸说：“怎么办呢？我好像越来越想夺取你的身体了。”

然后他看见未来的首领因为这句玩笑而吓得一退三尺远，躲到云雀学长身后寻求保护，结果这次非但没有受到姑息，还刷地被一拐子敲到头上。  
“草食动物胆子不小，竟敢擅自让我也替你圆谎？”  
“嗷呜TAT那那也是为了骸的事呀……”  
六道骸跟着走过来，看着云雀随他步伐而慢慢仰起脸。解释时间并未留给他，云雀问，不会再暴走了吗？  
他眉眼波动了一下，知道对方在问地狱指环。——居然只问了这个。  
“不会了哦。”  
蓝发少年抚上他的脸颊，白玉一样凉中透暖。“只要想着恭弥，就不会。”  
“这个，”云雀抬了抬手臂，亮出幻术做的拐子，“不好用。”  
“对机械当然没有作用啦……”  
“我知道，那女孩说是你教的。”顺着云雀的眼色，他看见了仍然站着不动的他的小姑娘。少女咬着下唇，紫色瞳孔颤抖成一团，衣裙上沾着雪也忘记抖掉。骸有些内疚，不过只简单地偏过头：

“虽然晚了几天但还是……生日快乐，我可爱的库洛姆。”

随着话语，女孩子哇地一声扑进他的臂弯，把几年来的思念、真相坦白后的欢喜、哀伤，全部化作眼泪还给他。

===============================================  
十九、南来劳，北来燕

用手又鞠了一捧雪，斯佩多把它抹在面前雪人的脸颊上，像擦胭脂那样涂匀，再拿小树枝慢慢雕琢。  
如果不是阴差阳错进了黑手党的行当，他想自己大概会是个艺术家的。对丑恶的熟稔，也赋予他对美的敏感。拉开距离歪了歪头，蓝发青年打量着自己的作品：  
“阿劳迪的五官是不是稍微柔和过头了？还是说不由自主就……”  
Radice城邦真正的废墟上，斯佩多让自己沉溺在这场静默的游戏里，朔风吹透了他的衣裳，他慢慢挂满雪花，好像一颗会动的圣诞树。不时把雪层捺紧一些，雕刻师继续专注着修改，比真人小一号，两个雪人挨得紧紧的，正用白色视线亲密地互相注视。  
他站起来拍了拍手，看着雪做的阿劳迪和雪做的自己。带着充满违和的欢喜表情，它们相亲相爱地站在一起。斯佩多望了一阵，忽然生起气来。  
“你这个冒牌货，居然比我还高兴！！”  
眼见另一个自己牵着心上人傻笑，本尊羡慕嫉妒恨地瞪了它几秒，然后缓缓转开眼睛。

北方有佳人，遗世而独立。宁不知倾城与倾国？佳人再难得。

在背叛的想法形成之前，我就已经预知了一件事，当我深夜醒来，看见你睡脸安好，触手可及的枕下还压着硬梆梆的手铐，你灰银的头发像轻纱，我凑下去便闻见苦涩的清香。在那时候我知道，只要身处彭格列一天，我们就永远逃不过走向岔路口的宿命。我只求这个交错的过程慢一点，再慢一点，让我和你都足够勇敢去脱离这个人生阶段。  
现在想来我错了。本以为这段感情只是年轻时节的插曲，风流总被雨打风吹去。可回首萧瑟，却发现它的旋律是背景音，支撑贯穿过我此后漫长的一年又一年。即使它已经不像当初那样炽烈。

【不是过来人，就永远也不明白。】

斯佩多把小镜子掏出来，映着上面隐约的影，他有点多余地拨弄了一下自己的刘海，隐约想到六道骸慌慌张张寻找梳子的模样。脚步声踏雪而来，涓细，气定神闲，在几米之外停了。他还没有转身。连自己都没料到会如此平静，没有大喜大悲，没有观众，没有灯火，没有挣扎和呐喊。初雾动了动嘴唇。

Vide'o mare quant'è bello……（看那海浪轻轻荡漾）

“你迟到了。”  
他说，声调也像唱歌一样画了个半圆。把目光弯过去的时候D•斯佩多补了个称呼：

“……亲爱的。”

\-------------  
“说实话，一个精神体拿着指环总觉得有点怪怪的。”  
斯佩多掂了掂手中的云戒指，同时也掂量着来人脸上的神色。“……毕竟这小玩意可是我们的身家性命呢。”  
阿劳迪还是老样子，站定了就突然显出一丝温良，端庄里透着淡淡的风情，好看得要命。他觉出自己心里有浪潮在远远酝酿，目前还没濒临近海；望过去的视线有些试探，但并不假装。也不需要了。

“虽然我没有资格询问你迟来的原因……不过我想其它的指环已经被护送上路了吧？”  
“算是。”  
“我不喜欢这样。”斯佩多叹息着，望望头顶黑红的天空。“这里本来应该是清静的地方，我的回忆被那群家伙搅得一团糟……”  
他锐利地看了阿劳迪一眼。“你也知道，如果我愿意，我可以做到用这幻境困住其中的所有人。我会让结界里再也见不到天亮，让这一夜永远不会过去。”  
“已经晚了。”阿劳迪说。  
“是啊……拜你们所赐。”初雾郁闷地看着手里的指环，“但如今我还是坚持自己的看法，指环不该销毁，能够为己所用的力量总是多多益善的……可惜十代的小孩们和当年的你们简直是一个模子刻出来的……”  
蓝发青年垂下手臂。

“直奔正题吧。你是想要指环销毁，还是留下？”

“我同意Primo的意见。”  
阿劳迪没有任何迟疑。雾守笑了，“就猜到会是这样。”

他向后退了半步，与此同时初云掣出了手铐，阿劳迪眉梢微微一蹙，魔镜的反光在夜雪里仿佛狐狸的眼睛。剑拔弩张的瞬间两人同步率高达百分之百，斯佩多不禁苦笑，心想果真是冤家。  
“那就来拿吧……如果你能赢过我的话！”  
镜片一闪，云守敏锐躲避，面前飞溅开一片雪雾；行动的同时手铐如镰刀般向斯佩多的右手袭去。但突然间对方把腰一低，换了另只手直直把什么东西甩出。转换的速度如此之快，阿劳迪只看见一团白色扑向自己面门，完全躲开是不可能了，他全力侧开身，肩膀挨下了重重一击。

“！！——”  
并没有力量被打散的感觉。青年重新稳住脚下，低了低头，发现正从自己衣襟上滚落下去的只是普通的雪块。  
凤眼不易察觉地挑了挑，在他对面的家伙已经跑出去一段距离，扭头的时候蓝色发稍酣畅地荡开，仿佛在哪里见过似的，那是笔直投向他的粲然一笑。斯佩多又团起一捧雪。

“今天非要打败你不可……你这个……工作狂——唔！！”

叫嚣声被兜头盖脸的雪球攻击变成了咳嗽，斯佩多一边甩着头一边负隅顽抗，阿劳迪带着冷感的嗓音硬板板地一起砸过来。

“试试看好了，你这个彭格列控。”  
“还敢说我……当年是谁每天给你熬汤补身子的！！”  
“闭嘴，齐刘海。”  
“那还不是你剪坏的！！”  
“配你那没品的衣服。”  
“我和你不一样！我、我有生活情趣！你才是整天只知道上班的兼职控！！”  
“哼。……没出息的溺爱党。”  
“别把我和Giotto那个孙控相提并论！！！！咳咳咳……”

已经顾不上出戏不出戏，两个人都舍弃了武器，滚在雪堆里口诛手伐，用最原始的方法互相狂轰滥炸。漫天雪花朝他们倾泻，奔跑和躲避让他们变回了两个孩子，谁都不再记得山那边还有战场、黑手党、一切人工的力量。斯佩多气喘吁吁，满眼白花花当中忽地瞥到阿劳迪的蓝眼睛，它们亮得叫人心头颤抖，他真的服了这个人，为什么连打雪仗都能如此面无表情？注意力略微一散，雪的炮弹又狠狠飞了过来，他毫不留情，再次全力反击。  
比12月的第一个周末晚了一天，或者，晚了一百多年。如果他愿意，其实大概是真的愿意……让这一夜永远不要过去。

抱头一缩，听见后面什么东西倒塌，阿劳迪停手匀了口气，对面抓狂一声嚎：“阿劳迪那可是我的得意作啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
他掸掸袖子迈过雪堆，斯佩多跪在被削掉半边的雪人边上痛哭流涕。云守走过去也蹲下身，“什么？”  
“砸坏了最重要的部分！”  
“刘海？”  
“才不是！！”摸了摸脑后的凤梨叶子，“这里很难捏的，我弄了好久来着……”雾属性怨念地尝试着修补，不过貌似回天乏术，只得停手。扭过脸，猝不及防近距离地，他和阿劳迪对上了目光。  
“还要继续吗。”  
斯佩多依然是心碎似的夸张表情，垂下头，“大概……没那个必要——”与此同时阿劳迪听到身侧喀嚓一响。

“你太天真了。”蓝发青年转眼换上胜利的笑，不知何时已被偷去的手铐正锁在阿劳迪自己的腕上，雪地很滑，起身有些笨拙，对方蹒跚地一扯，他猛然失去重心，跌进了初代彭格列背叛者的怀里。

\--------------  
“哟。久等了~”  
Giotto站起身来，雪片随着他的动作从披风上滑下去，又重新被风卷向空中。G和雨月走上前，同时露出再会的微笑。

“我记得当年在同盟家族中、乃至敌人当中，都流传着一个有关咱们的称号。”  
初代岚守戏剧性地顿了顿：“叫做——‘彭格列铁三角’。”  
语调颇为自满，Giotto点头不语，注意到他身后的狱寺隼人小声吐槽。“太自恋了吧……”  
“十代岚守？”  
乍听到初代首领召唤，银发少年顿时下意识僵成立正姿势。“在！”  
Giotto笑眯眯看着他。“你和你的伙伴难道不愿意组成一个牢不可破的铁三角吗？”  
“我……”  
侧过脸发现山本武以莫名憨厚的表情正盯过来，一股子火径直冒到头顶：“我才不愿意跟这家伙三角！！诶、不……那个……”他心虚地瞥着初代目，声音渐小，“如、如果这是您的要求……”  
他面前的三个青年都大笑起来。“不是什么要求啦。”Giotto平易近人道。  
“——是身为左右手的职责。”G眉目舒展，略带戏弄地在狱寺头顶揉搓了一把，又凑近了他在耳边悄声说：“其实当初我也是花好长时间才接受了那个长帽子的外国人……”  
“喂，在下听到了哦。”雨月抚了抚宽大的衣袖，不以为意一乐。山本看见他从衣袖里拿出了惯用的那几把小短刀，它们瞬间凝结成一簇水色，然后光芒慢慢散去，一个雨属性匣子出现在雨月的手掌上。  
“拿去吧。”朝利说，“或许哪天就能派上用场。”  
“我倒希望永远也派不上用场。”G牢骚着从背上取下一直背着的弓箭，爱惜地摸了摸它颜色浮夸的纹路。“还真有点舍不得给你。”他朝狱寺眨眨眼睛。  
“我又没问你要！”少年马上瞪回去，视线在那张漂亮的弓上停留了一会，看见它也收敛成了方方正正的匣子。他皱眉接过它，产生了一种奇怪的感觉，好像透过那上面的圆孔，里面通向另一个时代的另一个世界。

“谢……”

说出这句话对他来说实在很费劲，山本在一旁天然地接上。  
“谢啦。”

两个少年顺着风车内部的旋转楼梯向下，一团漆黑当中，岚守摸索着墙壁，走到半途变成抓住雨守的毛衣后襟，抓得太紧，山本步子放得很慢。头顶上方天窗里落下银白，忽然G的脸又从那里探出来，喊，第十代首领看样子还不够强壮，你们别惯坏了他，记得好好督促。  
棒球少年响亮地“哦”了一声。他以为身后的人不会答话，但狱寺沙哑的嗓子随即跟着喊回去。“你真啰嗦！！！”  
上面仿佛有笑声，他们没听清，磨坊里的噪音湮没了其它，两个孩子停在那，好一阵，谁也没有动弹。

\---------------  
“我发现逗小家伙玩还真挺有意思的。”G靠在顶棚周边的墙垛上，领带被强风吹歪到一边。他低头笑几声，把眼睛转到Giotto身上。  
“你还是这么任性。你看看，因为要毁掉指环，惹出了多少事。”  
“抱歉，一路上让你辛苦了……”典型的Primo式先道歉后拐弯，“不过我也只有对你们任性嘛。”  
“你——”初岚激愤地站直腰板，伸手指着那个笑得近于调皮的家伙，“从小你就这样！！我都给你当了多少次保姆了现在你孙子还要我管！！！雨月你……你也说说他！！！”  
就是这种时候最让人来气，G愤愤不平地想，眼前这两个家伙只要相视一笑，他哪怕是座即将喷发的火山也只能硬生生憋回去。不出所料，初代雨守只是满脸“我理解你”地安抚着：  
“这也是信任的表现……”  
“这家伙就是太信任别人了！！哎现在说这些还有鬼用反正你也改不了了对吧？”红发男人对着自家首领的无辜表情长长叹气，上了贼船也只好贻误终身。几片雪花像羽毛一样擦过他的脸颊。  
“不过要不是这样，我们也不会跟着你到今天了。”

一下子，他们都沉默下来。三个人听着防线上遥远的枪响，许久金发青年开口：雨月，再为我们吹一曲？

东方人拿起乐器的样子，带着些虔诚。他的听众不止面前的两位老友，还有站在风车脚下的四个孩子，还有周围的、曾叫做彭格列北要塞的重峦迭嶂。不过把笛子放到唇边的时候雨守什么也没有想。  
婉转悠扬的乐音和雪一起漂浮空中，向着四面八方吹散，在静悄悄的废墟上，斯佩多从后面环着阿劳迪，把额头搁在他的肩上，不动也不说话。西出阳关无故人，历历苦辛宜自珍……

“本来想陪你到最后的。”G拥住Giotto，使劲搂了搂。童年时起就有这么个家伙，他高兴自己也跟着高兴，他难过自己也跟着难过，玩疯了会有说不完的话，但不说的彼此也都懂，连同最隐秘的伤痛……他习惯性就想嘱咐几句，他恨这该死的习惯！狱寺隼人骂得一点没错，做了多年的左右手，就磨出这么一张事无巨细的啰嗦的嘴，上管首领安全，下管晚辈指点，时不时还得插手同事的恋爱问题——真是够了！！  
但假如有下次，他想自己还是本性难改。  
就和现在同样用力捶着他后背的这个人一样。  
“有什么话，到了那边再接着说也不迟啊。”

初代首领松开自己的青梅竹马，看他走过去和雨月并肩站好。G扬扬手，当年他站在岸上，朝着那艘开往日本的客船，也是这副模样，名满四海哪抵得过莫逆一人？

“替我们向第十代问好吧……先走一步了！”

\-----------  
笛声暗淡下去了。

阿劳迪等着斯佩多下一步的动作，但对方始终只是保持搂住他的姿势，好像凝固一般。如果不是斯佩多贴在他脊背的胸口剧烈起伏，他真的以为这家伙冻住了。  
笛声在他们头顶做最后的盘旋，又有人要动身了……D•斯佩多没有抬起脸，初云用余光能看见那些细长的泛着光泽的湖蓝色头发。彭格列史上最不甘寂寞、最兴风作浪的叛徒此刻显得如此无力回天，和不远处坍塌的雪人一样，把重量全靠在他身上。  
老夫聊发少年狂也好，这个人赢了，赢得无关痛痒但仿佛有某种象征意义，毕竟在真正的争夺中，他正半自愿的、意料之中的再次一败涂地。  
阿劳迪现在只需要一个标准的擒拿姿势就可以重新掌握主动……

“雾之指环的话，在左边口袋里。”  
他仅仅阖上双眼。

斯佩多还是不动。

怀里的人阖着眼，冰花剔透掉下来，在他的睫毛上颤抖。明明是云，为什么像无声无味的雪里娩出的孩子？阿劳迪说话了，少见的几次主动之一，抱着他的人其实是知道的，也许正因为不轻易开口，他的言语才变成了击穿一切的魔法。  
阿劳迪说，十代雾守让我把它带给你。

他在这时觉出姿势的熟悉。斯佩多的手环过他胸前，手心是按在他的胃部。保暖似的紧紧捂着。初雾把额头就着他的肩点了点，作为响应。

阿劳迪又说，那孩子不想指环销毁，建议你从这里逃走。

他用了“建议”这个词，没提到六道骸那时近乎恳求的样子，也没提六道骸那时所说的、是“一起走”。

斯佩多闷着，好像依旧在听笛子，箍住他的力道沉静而柔软。笛声在此时终于隐去了最后一点回音，他们刚刚闹腾过的这白茫茫大地变得鸦雀无声，山的影子俯下来，箍住它的力道沉静而柔软。有什么东西顺着阿劳迪的脖颈、衣领滚落，源源不断，钻石一样扑闪，带着雾之火纯净的青色，坠着坠着就消失不见。他花了一会才意识到那是眼泪。

斯佩多哭得一点声响都没有。  
一点办法都没有。

阿劳迪等着斯佩多下一步的动作，还是没等到。于是他把手放在那只暖着他的胃的手上，静静覆了片刻，然后把手铐的另一环扣上了弃权者的手腕。

\--------------  
“亲爱的……你……过得好吗？”  
湿漉漉的呼吸把他耳边的碎发吹暖，之前绷着的弦终于断了，逐渐平复的嗓音里忍着从来不曾示人的酸疼。阿劳迪沉吟了一下，“嗯。”他稍微挪动身子，让自己坐稳些，“和你在的时候差不多。”  
“……那就好。”  
斯佩多喃喃重复了一遍，不知道是落寞还是安心。阿劳迪想了想，这人身上以世纪为单位的缓刑，大概真到了应当下判决的时间。临时法官拿出惯用的淡漠声线：

“你以为自己有那么大能耐，全天下的孽都是你造的？”

你以为你有多大的业障，能魇住我一百年？  
那埋在层层土下的自责自艾，说到底是强加给自己的幻影，而事实上你重要的人，谁也没有因你的选择而受到长久的伤害。在赶来Radice的路上我不止一次重复这一点，大概想揪住你的耳朵非要你听见的，也是这一点——  
他说：现在，差不多是时候……原谅你自己了。

对方的手臂开始放松，阿劳迪能够转过半边脸，斯佩多看上去像是快要化掉，眼睛里大病初愈地亮着。眉心还是没展开：“其实，那个……我本来……有想送你的——”  
蓝发青年说不出口，想要送出的礼物早被自己丢在消失了的景点。但他惊讶地看见眼前的人低头在衣袋里摸索了一阵，然后掏出什么东西。  
“是这个？”

银质的挂坠，小巧的、扑克牌形状，红心里刻着字母“A”。

见斯佩多傻怔着，阿劳迪不太想解释地解释道：“来这之前绕道去了一趟那边十代雾守做的镇子，在广场喷泉里看见这个。”他不太想隐瞒地隐瞒了下句：一看就知道是你干的。  
初云垂下眼帘，利索地把领带一扯，动作好似当年割断腰带。布料在指尖化成一片丁香紫，火焰随即散去不见。然后他打开链子，自己默默系上。一只手因为和斯佩多铐在一起所以有点不便，这时某人终于回神，伸手帮忙，帮着帮着就扣住阿劳迪后颈、把他的嘴唇贴近了自己。

“谁让你来得这么晚？”  
斯佩多声音放得几乎听不见。  
“我刚下班。”  
阿劳迪也是一样。吐息在他们鼻尖缭绕着，仿佛在商量一个秘密作战方案。斯佩多又吻了吻他。

“嗯哼~现在我们全都下班了。”

在这时候，已经没有家族的利益，没有立场的争端，没有人情的压力；在这时候，斯佩多要作出怎样的决定，面对的都不再是彭格列全体，而只是眼前的一个人；不需代表任何势力、任何观念——这是阿劳迪要留到最后的原因，这是六道骸想帮忙争取的机会，这是Giotto想偿还给他们的亏欠。

“我带你走……”

阿劳迪想自己到底还是听到了。这辈子，唯一一次，同时也许是D•斯佩多上百年来第一次，抛掉全部野心、全部理性、全部冠冕堂皇，说出他最本能最彻底的实话。

“阿劳迪，跟我走吧！！！”

=========================================  
二十、被祝福而诞生的孩子们

退位那年，这个国家简直像伸进地中海的一只铁钳，贪婪地想要抓取什么；时代是如此，人心大多同样，正在狂热膨胀的并不止彭格列家族一个。Giotto可以理解，他甚至觉得像戴蒙那样锐意向上的才是正常——所以他也知道，自己已经不能再呆在这个国家了。  
那大约是一个风平浪静的日子，适宜出航。彭格列指环与第二代家族的交割也在同一天，自此之后，作为意识体的他再也无法知晓自己此后活得怎样。“Giotto”这个存在分成了两半，一半随波浪去向东方，另一半留在指环当中，蛰伏好似冬眠，亲眼看着彭格列随同这半岛一起坠入战争时代，又经历战后的崛起与萧条。小小的金属环从一代又一代当家人手里传递着，这一半等着那一半，不作声地等着，希冀在某个同样风平浪静的日子，他们还可以再次团圆。  
他等来了。  
虽然并不是当年漂洋过海的那一半，但本质上没有变……他看见了他的孩子，他骨肉相连的孩子，他的来孙，叫做泽田纲吉的少年，眼下正在雪地里费劲但努力地飞跑。他托腮望着，从这个角度俯瞰过去那孩子还是矮矮小小的，脖颈向上仰。是在朝这边看吗？小心脚下呀——啊！说着就真的跌倒了，没事吧？从以前就觉得纲吉走路不够稳当，不过这点也很可爱……  
金发青年没意识到自己的表情正同时跟着起伏变化。风车顶上没有别人在，否则必定被笑话。泽田纲吉一骨碌地从雪坡上滚下去，慌不择路，不过动作依旧挺敏捷，爬起来就接着跑。下方传来一声“十代目”，年轻的岚守笔直冲上去迎接，两个人差不多是重重地撞在一起，然后男孩子又挨次喊出其它守护者的名字，脸上带着重逢时错乱的欣慰。初代的眼睛澜澜闪着，他知道这孩子一旦努力起来是会拼命的。真想喊一句，省着点力气也没关系啊，因为你现在，才刚刚站到接力棒的起跑线上。

\------------  
“给……您……”  
纲吉登在楼梯顶端，扒着天窗的檐，Giotto伸手拉了一把。少年上气不接下气，几乎站不直身子，可还是马上做出递的动作。彭格列大空指环在他冻得发红的手掌上打了个滚。  
初代目没有马上接过来，而是连同那只手一起握住。手套上瞬间燃起流动的橙色火焰，包裹住对方的十指。纲吉吃了一惊，随即发现它一点也不烫，就像线香烟花。  
“先歇歇……喏。暖和点了吗？”  
金发青年笑意安好，火焰的光芒映照在他们两个人脸上。  
纲吉觉得咚咚的心跳声从里、呼呼的风声从外，把自己的耳道灌满了，使Giotto的声线听起来轻得不真实。他的手臂在颤抖，嘴唇也在颤抖，一股辛辣直窜到眼鼻之间。他不希望自己显得没出息，压抑着用力点头。  
“你和你的同伴们都很坚强，让我放心了不少呢。”I世收下指环，近距离端详着自己的继承人。只是几天不见，他好像又变了一些，琥珀色的瞳孔憔悴而决然，比以前更深。该说这依然是单纯的表现，因为挣扎的痕迹从眼睛里一览无余。Giotto摸了摸纲吉蓬松的头发，然后解下自己的披风，抖了抖雪，再盖在纲吉身上。

“其实早就想看看了，”他笑着俯下了身来给纲吉系领结，“……你穿上它时候的样子。”

只现在  
只现在可以吗  
只现在，什么也不要想，什么也不要装，什么也不顾及，昨天、明天、别的一切……  
“我已经……”

他是错愕了一下的，不过立刻明白过来。他看见纲吉的眸子里一瞬间溢满了泪水，他在这孩子身边的时间不太短也不太长，却从没有看见少年在他面前掉过眼泪——像垮掉一样地、疯狂地掉眼泪——纲吉无助似的朝他伸手，却被过长的披风绊了一下，一头朝他的胸口撞过来。他们差不多是跌坐到脚下的石砖上，他听见哭声从抽泣陡然拔高了，那是自孩提时代之后泽田纲吉就再也没有发出过的委屈得撕心裂肺的声音。他眼底一下子模糊起来，胸腔里痛得七零八落，褐发的男孩子指尖扣在他西服前襟上，滚滚泪花里泣不成声。  
我害怕……真的很害怕……不想当首领、一点也不想……好喜欢大家……真的……可是对谁也不能说……我不想让你们走的……该怎么办……别留下我一个人……已经撑不住了……我不行的……对不起……我不想做黑手党了……伤口很疼……好累……都到这里了……不该软弱……我不敢告诉他们……我……想回家……  
Giotto什么话也没有讲，把那仍然很单薄的身躯搂进自己的怀里，尽可能地抱紧，让那些呜咽全部埋进自己的衣衫，让这还不到十八岁的孩子暂时不会感觉到冷。纵容的动作使纲吉哭得愈发厉害，脊背痉挛地抽动着，可初代目并没有劝，停了一会，像唱安眠曲似的慢节奏拍打。

哭吧。  
这是最后一次……最后一次你可以只为自己而哭。

【在回到世界里去之前】

没关系，哭出来吧。

\---------------  
天色一点一点开始变化，雪越下越细。大概是戴蒙的幻境开始消散了。Primo仰起脸，感受那些凉凉的颗粒，听着怀里断断续续的抽噎，他拥着纲吉轻轻摇晃，过一阵，讲故事似的开口：

“吶，纲吉君。你知道吗？在我还活着的时候，曾经有一次去过纳克尔的教堂。那时候，西蒙家族——我的好朋友科扎特所在的家族——出了事，彭格列初代也濒临不可逆转的分裂。”

纲吉肩膀还是一抽一抽，但Giotto知道他在听。

“我对纳克尔说，希望能在那里做一次祷告。”  
金发青年嗓子沙沙的，底音明快。

“那时候，我对十字架上的神明说，请求他宽宥彭格列的『罪』，以及让它继承下去的我……然后……”

然后  
请赐给真正的后继者  
希望和祝福

“现在我觉得，神灵一定是能听到的吧？因为他给了我一个世界上最可爱的孩子。”  
他低下头，对上纲吉满是泪痕的脸。少年的双眼被水洗得亮晶晶，还好，他想，那目光已经不再是疼得发抖的模样。泽田纲吉哽了一下，说，I世，我能——  
“我能叫您一次‘爷爷’吗？”

看上去很年轻的、英俊到有一丝秀气的那张脸上出现了剎那的动摇。不、不是因为你的失礼，而是因为那才是我梦寐以求的，我才是一直不敢说出口的那个。如果我不是彭格列初代，你不是彭格列十代，这称呼——每个家里的孩子都该能自然而然喊出口的称呼——又怎么会变成长久的奢望！！！

“当然，我亲爱的孩子。”他忍住心口的翻腾，纲吉不成调地张开嘴，顿时又泪如雨下。“我是个罪人……你是罪人的子孙……”Giotto再次搂过少年，摩挲着他看上去并不结实的肩膀，“很多人会选择让自己更轻松些的道路，但你选的这条，对你来说是最难的……可是别太担心，有罪的血脉锁不住你，污秽的空气也害不了你。不管遇到什么困难，都要带好最重要的——你的心。只要你一天还是你自己，什么都总能过得去。”  
他舒缓地补充道：  
“还有，我想告诉你……不管犯什么错，不管成功还是失败，我都因为你而骄傲。”

“我……”纲吉用袖子擦着脸颊，披风变化成的橙色匣子不知何时已经握在了他手心里。“我想让彭格列改变……也许是变相的毁灭，但我相信只有这才是真正正确的……虽然不知道要努力到哪一天——”  
“要是戴蒙听见了这话绝对又要生气呢。”Giotto笑了。  
“我想他们大概已经在离开的路上了，”纲吉说，“骸把雾的指环送去了。”  
“啊，那可真是了我一桩心愿了。”初代目扶他站起来，“虽说没能再见一面有点遗憾……我希望你今后做了boss不需要为这种事操心~”他注意到十代的嘴角有了一点弧度。  
“我要和大家一起回到平和的日子。真正的、再也没有血和阴谋的平常人的日子。这是我要变成彭格列首领的唯一目的。”

“记住你这句话。”  
纲吉看见自己的先代脸上是严肃的。  
“记住它。有些人和事，只会在你生命中走个过场，喜欢的，讨厌的，都像一阵风一样。比如我们，或许再过一些年你就会淡忘。这没关系，”看见纲吉想要争辩的神色他说，“我只希望你不论过十年、二十年，还是几十年，都绝对不要忘记你刚才的这句话！！”

不要忘记，我祈求你不要忘记，站在最开始的地方的我们，心里有某个角落是多么清澈见底。

“时间也差不多了……你看，大家都在等着呢。”  
纲吉顺他的方向，从风车顶上朝下看去，蒙蒙亮的雪光中，云雀、骸和库洛姆都站在了不远处的山坡上。就连Varia的几人、加百罗涅首领，还有Reborn，他们全都远远近近立在那里，正朝自己和Giotto投来静默的仰望。最强杀手兼家庭教师注意到学生的目光从自己脸上扫过，依旧畏惧、却也是释然的，他不禁勾起笑意。  
这就是所谓的心理断乳期吗……  
Reborn摘下礼帽，不快不慢地扬了一下，向站在纲吉身边的、创造了彭格列的男人，表示最后的致敬。

初代目把视线转回纲吉身上，眼角柔和地弯着。  
“加油，好孩子。”  
他撩了撩纲吉的碎发，然后弯下后背，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰少年的额头。这是长辈的吻。  
纲吉脱口而出：“Giotto爷爷……”他的声音腼腆地小了下去。“那个……谢谢您——”

【谢谢您一直守护着我们】

湛蓝划出一道流线，飞向脚下转动的磨盘。金发青年闭上双眼，轻松和永久的安宁包裹了他。

“Primo————！！！！！！！”

第一个转过身去的是六道骸。  
他不会知道少年那时候是怎样的表情了。随着喊声所有人的扭过了头，他的身体在碎裂，齑粉闪着荧光，像萤火虫一样飞过他的视野。他看见了熟悉的青色和紫色……他的最后两个守护者，正赶到这视野的末端。

为什么？!

“为什么……回来了……？”

他想这么问可是已经不能，他知道大概不止他一个人想这么问，他想问到一半就会声泪俱下。  
而他们也没让他问下去。  
斯佩多和阿劳迪，站在一起，远远的，两个人的动作一模一样，同时举起了手掌。有什么在手心里亮——

Givro eterna amicizia  
（誓言友情永远）

他攥了攥已经半透明的手指。同样怀表的盖子暖融融地紧贴着他。向着他的亲人和朋友、他伟大的家族，Giotto侧了侧脸，给他们一个来自天堂的微笑。

二十一、你所居住的街道

这是D•斯佩多曾经幻想过的一个场景，不过它出现的时间、场所都距他想象中的很远。尽管如此斯佩多还是流露出满足的神色，他发现满足感其实来得很容易。抬脚向前，阿劳迪和他保持并肩，在场的人们向两边退开，给他们让出一条道。斯佩多叹得轻巧。

“嗯哼~要是铺上条红地毯就更好了……”

灰白的风车嵌在山顶上，好像一朵凋残的花。山路不平坦，但他们走得熟练，互相并不需要帮扶，冥冥中完成一场圆合，现在想来有些命中注定的意味。两个少年在路的尽头等着他们，随着他们的走近，某些表情在强弩之末的风雪里变得异常色彩鲜明。斯佩多没有放过那些小细节，他想阿劳迪大概也同样首先去观察云的继承人。他望着越来越近的六道骸，少年站着，像是勉强才站着不动，头发乱支棱着，好似一只傲气又忧郁的蓝色小鹦鹉。他记得这家伙对自己从提防到放心再到肆无忌惮，直到受伤，敏感的触角倏尔缩回去，又很快重新试着伸出壳来……全部变化过程简直可以写一部成长观察日记。他望着骸的脸，那里死死把守住的感情，盲目而本能，大概证明了当事人的年轻。斯佩多心里打趣想，小家伙，该不会是迷上我了吧？

初雾琢磨着该怎么开口，于是停下脚步先露出一个笑。也许就是这笑的方式不够正派，以致在他还没出声的下一秒三叉戟就重重捅了过来。

“哇啊——！！”

仓促躲闪中掏出了拐杖，对方把叉子挥得乒乒乓乓气不打一处来。六道骸的声音在这通毫无章法的迎头痛击后面炸开：“还敢笑！！！真把我当成傻瓜了是吧！！！从一开始就不该向着你这种——你这种……”  
十代雾守言不尽意，干脆扔掉武器直接上手，一把将自家前辈扑倒在地痛扁。

“等下——我那还不是为了——呀别别别拔我头发！！！”

“拿幻境来瞒我也就算了，居然还敢用幻术去刁难恭弥？快道歉！！！”

“咳咳……那、那是新娘修行的一部分！——嗷！！”

云雀恭弥抬起脚。“再说一遍？”

黑发少年也加入秋后算账行列，斯佩多在俩小孩的夹击中鬼哭狼嚎：“反了你们真是反了！！不听爷爷言吃亏在眼前的！！哎呦我的……！！阿劳迪快阻止他们——阿劳迪你为什么把脸转开啊啊啊！！！”

不远处围观的众人有点瞠目咋舌，斯夸罗用胳膊肘捅了一下旁边的迪诺：“那家伙真的是初代雾之守护者？”他们看见刚才还很神气的男人此刻正挨下没轻没重的拳脚，一边保护自己的双闪电发型，一边笑得愈发灿烂，以不苟言笑著称的云属性青年站在旁边，脸上挂着无动于衷的悠闲。停留在传说当中的人们，竟一度距这世界如此之近。

\-------------  
“为什么？”

斯佩多招呼他跟过来的时候，骸还是没能忍住。仰脸看看已经如此熟悉的蓝眼睛，他知道答案就在那里面，只是他仍然想亲耳听一听。初雾此刻正勾着脖颈把挂在胸前的魔镜取下来，闻言逗弄地歪起嘴角：“当然是舍不得我可爱的继承人啦……”  
“您就饶了我吧。”六道骸腮边抖了一下，斯佩多笑嘻嘻。“真想知道？”

他停下动作，眉目由烂漫转而深沉。

“Primo那群人啊，虽说好些地方跟我合不来，不过说实话呆在一起并不讨厌，真要养老做伴倒也不错……再说，一个人活两辈子的长度，是不是有点太狡猾？”

见骸仍然皱着眉瞪他，青年说：“给你一个提示吧。”  
声音低了些。

“来的路上你说过的……‘这里很美’。”

“好了，现在我们来讲讲这个小玩意的使用方法。”话题很快转开，斯佩多抓过六道骸的肩膀给他看那形状奇特的魔镜。“这是我的宝贝哟，不但可以看穿对手的弱点，也能用于攻击……而且还有一些特殊功能哦~比如……”  
两个雾属性窃窃私语了一阵，六道骸吞了下口水，试着把小镜子拿到眼前，刚要朝云雀的方向偷瞄，伸长的手铐就刷啦一声飞向他的头顶。  
“哇啊啊！！”  
抱头一蹲，后面的斯佩多代为中招：“阿劳迪我只是在传授武器的用法而已QAQ！！！”  
初云冷冷看着他。“我也是。”  
阿劳迪把手铐递给云雀，紫色火焰呼地腾起来，变成了匣子。云雀凤眼锐利地扫到骸身上，少年顿时心虚，把青色匣子攥得紧了紧。

“看来你们之间已经‘步入正轨’了哦？”斯佩多抱起双臂。骸没马上回答，慢慢凝缩出一种很淡的笑。长大后的模样在这时已经初见端倪。

“有很长一段时间我不敢相信，不知道这是不是能称为‘爱’，我以为那应该是事事时时都把对方放在最前面，而我觉得自己不能付出百分百，就没有使用这个字的资格。”排山倒海、一遍遍绞割过自己内心之后，他居然慢慢也能做到只让旁人看见轻描淡写。“是云雀恭弥让我明白的。很多。恭弥的思考方式也让我现在稍稍能理解你和阿劳迪了……”他望着那边的两个云属性，云雀正不依不饶地对阿劳迪说，还想和你交手。骸注意到初云颈上闪烁的挂坠，瞟一眼身旁的斯佩多，心想这也算是某种意义上的人赃俱获。

“我们把对方当作最特别的那一个……无论我们是否身在一起。”

在那时候，是不是已经有了预感？失去指环，避免成为战争的导火索，但这个时代却并不会因此放过他们。斯佩多和阿劳迪越过漫长的殊途才画满的这个圆，六道骸尚不清楚，自己和云雀要在过程中花上多少时间。  
少年在熹微的光和风里环视着。雪还在飘，落尽琼花天不惜，站在这里的，又有谁能解答？  
他挪过脸，发现斯佩多一直看着他，用的是讲完睡前故事、准备关上床头灯那样的眼神。感情可以寄托在别人身上，但意义只有自己能给——六道骸想，或许也是这个原因，自己虽然一次次希望斯佩多遂心，却始终没有开口挽留他。

“你的幻术水平很不错。”许久初雾说。

骸扬扬眉毛，“这是在讽刺我吗？”

“不是。”少见的斯佩多没有再跟他耍嘴皮子，“那座镇子，很厉害……而且很有美感，比我记忆中的还要……我想这和施术者的心地有关。”  
他自作主张地抬手摸了摸六道骸的凤梨叶子。“谢谢。我很开心哦。”

不想看。一点也不想。这个人离开的样子……但骸还是转过身去。斯佩多并未招呼阿劳迪，但他们却很自然地一起动身朝那风车走去。泽田纲吉刚刚从棚顶下来，正好和两个初代打照面。初雾对着少年脸上明净的惜别露出一丝玩味：“嗯哼~这就松懈了吗，泽田纲吉？假如我现在突然翻脸杀了你，一切可都要翻盘了。”  
“你不会的。”  
纲吉浅浅地抿起嘴唇。斯佩多愣了愣，然后摇头，痛心疾首似的。  
“果然是流着Giotto的血……唉……”  
他侧身走开了，纲吉眼圈又是一红，转而看看初云，阿劳迪以交待工作的口吻告诉他，密鲁费奥雷家族在今后可能会成为大敌，必须小心，最好能尽早安排内线，此外还有……还有……

\---------------  
“恭弥，这边。”

云雀听见骸隔着几棵树的距离轻轻喊他。幻境的残余正在消散，雪却没有不见，他发现原来是真的下雪了。

碎白粘在鞋尖上，又掉下，那些白色像是被踩疼了，一路追着他们咯吱咯吱地响。骸等着他走到跟前，伸手过来牵起他，云雀觉得别扭，但发现骸的手心很暖和，也就作罢。  
让自己懒惰一会吧，反正不会有别人知道。等下次能触到这温度，又要隔几月几年？

他们沿着山坡下到谷底，彭格列的其它人要到村庄去善后和休整，并不与他们同路。穿过了石桥，抬头能看见坍圮的古堡。骸一直没有解释，云雀也不去问，他留意到干净的雪地上只有两双脚印，像路标一般，一直通向前方。  
而他们就正循着那些脚印在走。  
那两对脚印，挨得很近，一直平行，一双看起来步幅有点大，偶尔会折返回去，到另一双旁边，然后又重新向前；那另一双看起来很安然，路线平缓，落脚镇定。偶尔地，雪会被踏出一小片凌乱，好像它们停下过，或者是歇息，或者在欣赏周围的风景。

“Guarda gua'chistu ciardino……”

骸清清嗓子，开口哼唱。

Guarda gua'chistu ciardino（看这果园一片金黄）  
Siente sie'sti sciure arance…（蜜柑长满在山坡上）  
…Nun darme stu turmiento（别再使我悲伤）  
Torna a Surriento，Famme campà……（重归苏莲托 回到我身旁）

这里真的很美，云雀想，虽然他还是更喜欢并盛，虽然他还是跟不上骸的意大利语，但他有一天会再到这个国家来的。  
也许是为了踩出像那两个人一样的、不落单的脚印。  
死别之后，生离也近在眼前。这种时候，大概什么也不想说，也不用说。骸先一步登上岩石，又拉了云雀一把。绕过灌木，墓园在他们眼前缓缓展开，歪斜的十字架和斑驳的墓碑像永久的谜团，在这人迹罕至的北意大利山林里，它们不期来人，只享受深深的沉眠。  
指引他们的那两对脚印一直延伸进墓园里。看来斯佩多和阿劳迪之前来过，并且就是在这里、作出了去留的决定。

云雀仿佛听得出骸在放轻脚步，骸挽着他，并不庄重，但屏息凝神，握住他的指头在悄悄颤。云雀恭弥从不到这种地方来，这是头一次，由于未经过葬礼的铺垫所以倍感生疏，不过他意识到骸已经在迅速地进入一个自己并不了解的情境。

“恭弥。”

骸喊，仿佛在用这两个字压下一些什么。

“恭弥……”

他答，“嗯。”没问为什么。

是不是只有念叨着一个鲜活的名字才能让自己不被死亡的气氛完全包围，就好像攥紧了现在、未来，才能正视过去？那两双脚印在他们的前方不远处停止了。在一座墓碑前面。墓碑很普通，没什么装饰，正面基座上的雪化出了一个窝，似乎之前有什么人坐在那上面。这是很失礼的行为，所以如果不是仇敌债主干的，能如此胆大包天的也只有墓主人自己了吧。

“这家伙意外地活了挺久呢……”

六道骸伸手过去，在碑面的刻痕上摩挲着。只有一个名字，DEMON SPADE，底下是一串数字年份。  
他觉得这里很冷，天太亮，明明没多久之前还站在旁边、自夸地对云守们说着“这小子除了刘海之外继承了我的全部优点”——那个家伙去哪儿了？  
真的在这下面吗？  
斯佩多。就算能够捱过长长的几十年，但如果那其中大部分时间你孤身一人……只因为知道自己的躯体留在这里，所以灵魂也要选择同样？你不遗憾么？

他还是百思不得解。

蓝发少年在碑前呆立，云雀松开他，自己到墓的周围走动。云雀觉得眼前仍在晃动一些身影，不是错觉也不是幻术……任何幻术都做不到这一点……他想六道骸只会比他感受更烈……他一次又一次看见那两双脚印的主人站在风车顶端，举行仪式一样，彼此交换过戒指，然后安安静静接吻。白昼的光透过他们缥缈的身体照射下来。他看见自己的先代，那位真正像白云一样淡漠的先代，无论是陪他练习战斗，还是教他情报学，还是带他在山间赶路，还是登上风车之前对他说“今后由那个十代雾守替我做你的对手吧”，每个时刻，每个时刻都神色如铁从未展颜的人啊，在那里竟然是笑着的——两个人都是——非常漂亮，罗马城里所有的雕像都比不上他们。  
序幕就这样被拉开。初代家族里的最后两人随黑夜一起消失在天空里，几乎是平淡地……而在他们身后，彭格列即将迎来它最为艰难动荡的时代。挂坠从虚空中掉落，带出一道无声无息的细长光弧，那时候是六道骸走过去捡起来。

“早就说了带不走……你还非要买下来……”

少年此刻把挂坠从口袋里掏出来，端正地放到墓碑前面。结局太过简单。和过程相比，结局总是太过简单。他直起身子阖上眼睛，过了一阵听见云雀低声叫他的名字。

云雀站在墓碑的那一边，示意他过来看。

六道骸走到云雀边上，两个人的视线望向同一处。然后骸突然抑制不住地轻轻“啊”了出声，夹杂着震动、恍然、还有太多太多根本无法被这结局所囊括的心情。在他抱住云雀、把头靠在云雀的肩膀上慢慢跪下去的时候一些浮雪从墓碑上震落下去，露出更清晰的字迹，骸只瞥了一眼，然后就再也看不清楚……石碑的反面，一模一样的终止年份，上方刻着另一个名字——ALAUDI。

===========================================================

二十二、（尾声）我无法从头再活一遍，可是  
我们却能够从头再活一遍

指环开始发亮的时候他和云雀正站在相距不远的地方，并盛的山林环绕着他们，他们被包裹在绿色的海的波心。共振形成的半球形结界中，来自十年前的泽田纲吉与白兰进行着最后的对峙，突如其来的声音打断了他们，自从Radice的离别之后，这是六道骸第一次重新听到这个声音。

“是这样吗。”  
温和而安定，不会有错，这是属于初代彭格列大空的声线。

七枚指环远远近近陆续点亮，光芒在这最终的战场上仿佛北斗七星般遥相呼应。骸望向自己的中指，在食指的地狱指环和无名指的普通指环之间，他看见那久违了的金属纹样夺目闪耀。灼热感沿着经脉向上，他的手臂为之一震，他的眸子里忽然间一片苍茫。

六年了……不、七年……

从未想过，彭格列指环会在这个世上重现；从未想过，还能有再次相逢的机会。藉由十年火箭筒所造成的时空置换，即便这只是对密鲁费奥雷计策的一部分，但也的确可以被称作是一瞬间的奇迹。  
是因为短暂所以称作奇迹，还是因为是奇迹所以短暂？

他稳住手臂，等待着。

红色的光圈里，G的身影首先浮现出来。到底是左右手，凡事都是如此身先士卒。红发男人责备地看着目瞪口呆的十代岚守。“真是没用的家伙啊。”

然后是蓝宝懒洋洋的抱怨声。

“真吵啊，果然我还是不喜欢小鬼……尤其还是这种留着鼻涕的奶牛小鬼……”他对着下方连连皱眉叹气。

骸沉住呼吸，等着。

朝利雨月出现在蔚蓝的光束当中，身影差不多和背后的天空融为一体。初代雨守依旧操着中正平和的敬语。“我辈一直在你们的身边。”

纳克尔紧接上去，周身金灿灿闪烁。“在这里放弃可不是你们的作风吧？”然后初晴微笑听着自己的后辈询问该如何去做。

骸依旧在等。越来越近了，他知道。

紫色终于晕染开来。站在他一侧的是十五岁的云雀恭弥，少年初生牛犊不怕虎，凤眼很有精神地挑着，说，由我来咬杀。  
骸心里有点忍俊不禁，戏谑的心情却被濒临的紧张感湮没。浅发色、整齐的风衣，依旧是他曾经为之叹服的淡然，初代云守从那片晚霞般的紫当中俯瞰着他们。他听见阿劳迪很不留情面地一棒子打下来：“凭你现在还不行。”  
云雀明显被噎得吞了声，可居然没有反驳，拧足了劲似的盯回去。初云这时转开脸阖上眼睛，招牌式的台词又播放一遍：“不过我对你们的事没什么兴趣……”

五、四、三、二、一、

接下来……

我看见青色像扇面一样升起来，投影在我面前缓缓展开，我什么也听不见。短短几秒钟里，我回到了满世界疯跑的少年时代。那时候我的头发还没有这么长，我还没有喜欢上高筒靴，那时候天高地厚我都不放在眼里，却乐意跟在你后面。  
猝不及防的相遇总要比有了提前量的更具有冲击性，现在大概属于后者。从再次戴上这指环的时候，我就做好准备，我等着你随时从某个角落冒出来吓唬我，我等着捕捉你的只言片语、幻影残像。我永远不会说出口，说出这种心情其实是种朦胧的期待：你看，当年的凤梨小子虽然如今还是没能征服世界，但他到底算是没有长歪。

那是否也是你的期待？

骸的瞳孔凝聚起不易察觉的波澜。触手可及的距离，无风的晴朗里，他面前上演着一场逝者的回光返照。这景象太平静，天色太晴好，对他来说几乎是一种残忍。花哨的大衣，小镜子，齐刘海，那个人一点都没变，流星般飞溅的光点当中，带着嗡嗡回响，依旧年轻的戴蒙•斯佩多抬起脸，遥遥注视战场。

“真遗憾。就算跟到这里来、你们的想法果然还是没有改观。”  
语调恨铁不成钢，无奈，透着若隐若现的机巧。骸想，果然还是没死心吗？

“明明对彭格列来说是软弱无用的思想……”

其它人仿佛并没有听到他的个人意见，而斯佩多也不大在意，浮在光影里的男人视线落到了六道骸身上，感兴趣似的扫了一圈。那目光是淡漠的、有点玩味的，没多少温度；那是用来对待“外人”的眼神——

斯佩多不认识他了。

那不是他所知道的那个斯佩多。那不是陪他走过了成人礼、拉他轧马路、给他讲故事的斯佩多。那不是熟悉他、喜欢和他斗嘴、在暗地里指导他、偶尔也会娇纵他的斯佩多。六道骸的心脏从高处往下回落，任苦涩慢慢注满。初代雾守似乎还在等他开口，骸看见那双蓝眼睛因为影像的稀薄所以显得愈发剔透，他站在战场中央，站在年长年少的众多彭格列成员中间，突然觉得异常孤单。  
你们不知道啊……你们是没办法知道的，在这个时空曾经发生过什么，在这个世界里，初代和十代有过怎样的羁绊、经历过怎样的跋涉和告别。摸爬滚打了多长的路，现在却好像被告知又要从头开始，那些记忆、无论美好的还是糟糕的，你都全然无知，任它们滂沱在我一个人肩膀。  
他想起那时候斯佩多曾经说过的话。“一个人活两辈子的长度，是不是有点太狡猾？”仰望那疏离的眼睛，骸知道这规则也印证在自己身上。和有些人的交集，一生一次一回，不能回炉重炼。能够撒娇的时光，是永远、永远不可能再回来了。  
隔着结界澄明的墙壁，彭格列初代正揽着泽田纲吉的肩膀在说什么。不论哪个平行世界那位都果然是一样的溺爱党。骸又瞥一眼斯佩多，不论哪个平行世界这位都果然是一样打死不肯回头的德性……他替十年前的自己感到任务艰巨，余光里看到阿劳迪，云守目前保持着不理不睬模样——这个斯佩多看起来也任务艰巨啊……

【但不管在哪个时代，只要是我们的话——】

“再见……谢谢你们。”他轻声道。

初雾很诧异，不明所以地看着这个叫人琢磨不透的后生，但骸并没再做任何注解。指环形态开始了变化，光束合拢了，初代们的身影很快融化在空气当中。对来自十年前的小孩们来说，这只是一个现象的结束，骸却知道，自己与某些人的缘分，在这里才真真正正、彻彻底底割断……成年组中唯一一个没有被替换的人、二十五岁的六道骸梦一般地环视周遭，他仿佛被什么隔开，此刻只有他独自负担这世界的一切秘密与酸甜，他听着决战的轰响，他在滚烫的风和沙尘里淡淡微笑，他突然发疯地想念云雀恭弥——这个时代的、他的恭弥——早在十八岁站在雪中的墓地里时他就明白，茫茫天底下，从此只有这个名字，能理解他全部，会记得他所有。骸是如此想见他，现在就想，想见到他、抱住他、亲吻他的脸颊……然后他们再一起往前去。  
直到看尽光阴荏苒，地覆天翻。

E N D


End file.
